The Darkangel
by renko-chan
Summary: ::Complete:: AU Darkangels. Beings of pure evil and malice. Before he can come fully into his sinister powers, Kagome must kill her darkangel kidnapper even though deep inside of him, she sees a spark of goodness - a spark that could redeem even his evil.
1. Chapter 1: Wings of Pure Shadow

Summary: [AU] Darkangels. They are creatures of pure evil and malice. When her mistress is swept away by one to become his bride, Kagome swears to destroy the darkangel. But when she is kidnapped by the darkangel, she can do no other than obey - even though she knows she must kill him. For when he finds his final bride, he will come fully into his sinister powers. Now Kagome must decide whether to kill her darkangel master for his evil deeds or save him. For deep within him is a spark of goodness, a spark that could redeem even _his_ evil. 

AN: This ficcie is based on a trilogy written by Meredith Ann Pierce. It's a great trilogy and I suggest you guys read it. Well, I'm going to try this story out for about two or three chapters. Afterwards I might not continue it, so tell me if you think it's good or not and I might continue. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha nor do I own The Darkangel books.

Okie...On with the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*

_"They gave off no shine in the light or gleam to the eye._

_They drank up the light and diminished it._

_They were wings of pure shadow..."_

**The Darkangel**

By: Renko-chan

Chapter 1

*   *   *

Kagome rested the broad basket against her hit and adjusted her kimono. The steep climb she and her companion have been taking had caused the _obi_ to loosen and flow freely.

"I have to rest," she said faintly, and did not wait for her companion's reply. She sank down on the hard, gray brittle rock of the mountainside and set the empty basket down beside her.

It was cold up on the mountain. The air was too thin to hold any heat, but the sun was warm; it was a bare six hours from setting. Its golden light streamed back at her from the eastern horizon. It was warm on her bare neck and face, warming the rock that she was sitting on.

"Come on," said Renko, digging her toe into Kagome's back. " We still have a long way to go."

Kagome sighed and got up. She followed her companion. Renko was tall and slender, as befitted a person of lineage. After all, she was the daughter of the village syndic and her mother was half-sister to the ruler of the land. She had an aura of self-confidence and arrogance around her that came from living all her life in the largest house in the village. 

Kagome was one of the many house servants Renko had. She gazed longingly at her mistress's hair, black as ebony with shiny white streaks that streamed down her long hair. Renko's skin was pale and fair with slight rosiness, emitting a subtle radiance that gleamed even in the darkness. But Kagome was shorter by a head and was still boy-shaped. Her skin was deeper-shaded: a wan rose-tan that even bleaching with could not erase. And her hair, thinner and finer than Renko's, was a silvery black. Pretty in the daylight, or lamplight, but it took on a hideous silverish cast by earthshine.

Kagome sighed and scrambled up the slope after Renko, admiring her long-limbed stride, envying - but hopelessly - the unconscious ease with which the syndic's daughter held her basket slung over back like a cloak. Kagome knew that she would soon begin blooming into maidenhood (as Renko was blooming now); even then, she could never hope to match her mistress's proud grace.

After an hour or so, Kagome said, "We're getting awfully high."

Without turning around, Renko answered, "The summit's not much farther."

"I can't see the village anymore," said Kagome. It was true. The village was completely out of sight.

Renko laughed. It sounded like a beautiful, melodic bell. "What are you afraid of?" she asked, her sapphire eyes smiling. "Darkangels?" She stopped a moment to let Kagome come up beside her. "You really do believe that old cradle tale Kaede-baachan was tell us, don't you?"

Kagome thought back on the strange, half-silly exciting stories the bumbling old nursemaid told them. She had only told them one only a few hours before Kagome and Renko had set out to gather wedding flowers on the steeps.

Renko dropped her basket to the ground. Kagome watched as she hunched her shoulders and screwed up her face in imitation of the old nurse's face. 

"The wraiths," she whispered, as if toothless. "The wraiths that roam the mountains, snatching bodies, causing landslides. Believe me..."

She wagged one clawed finger at Kagome. "Believe me, girl; I've seen them. Don't you go up high on those steeps, or you'll regret it...if you live to regret it."

Kagome bit her lip to suppress a smile. Renko always managed to make her laugh helplessly. 

"And the vampyres!" Renko railed. "The icari: dozens of black wings and the faces of demons. One look will turn you into stone, and then where'll you run, girl?"

[AN: Darkangels, vampyres, and icari are all the same thing.]

Renko began to stagger, worrying her hands and muttering.

"One will swoop you away to his castle to make you his bride. And you know what the vampyre does with their brides, girl?" Her voice had thinned from a low whisper to a faint, hysterical shriek. Kagome wrapped her arms around her ribs and fought to hold back laughter. "They drink up their souls!" Renko shrilled, then sank to her knees, gasping, "Oh, my heart, my poor heart...," exactly as Kagome had seen her half-senile old nurse do numberless times.

Kagome burst out laughing. She laughed until she felt breathless and giddy, though the air was too thing for laughing properly or long. While she calmed down, Kagome rest her forehead on her knees. She did not want Renko moving on before she could regain her breath.

Unsmiling now, Kagome thought about Kaede's stories and then shook her head. No, it was not the tales of Kaede that scared her - fat, good-natured Kaede - but Chiyako's. Gaunt, furtive Chiyako, who used to sit at the loom in the workroom a little distance from the others, staring off at nothing, her spare, withered fingers weaving by touch.

Her stories were different from Kaede's. Chiyako spoke of witches, gargoyles, and specters. Horrifying tales of death by drowning. Renko always laughed at them as she did at Kaede's simpleminded fables, but they made Kagome shudder. Chiyako never got muddled in her tales; she spoke as if she knew.

Renko rose and shook off her guise. Pulling a few black strands of hair from her clear-blue eyes, she handed her basket to Kagome. She then nodded for her bondservant to follow as she strode gracefully up the path.

"Cheer up, Kagome-chan," Renko said over her shoulder. "I wouldn't let a vampyre take you."

Kagome shook the frown from her face. "No, it's just that...," she began, starting after her mistress and tripping. Balancing on the steep slope while holding a basket in each hand was proving difficult. She scrambled to her feet, snatching Renko's basket before it could roll away, and hurried up alongside Renko again. "It's just that the sun will be down in a few hours and..."

"Six hours!" said Renko, laughing. "We've plenty of time before nightfall."

"Yes, but what if...?" Kagome almost lost her footing again on the smooth, crumbling rock. Renko pulled her to her feet and dusted some of the dirt off Kagome's kimono. Renko checked Kagome over for any signs of injuries and then continued up the slope. Kagome held onto the baskets. "But what if you of us gets hurt," she continued, "or loses the way?"

"You mean, what if _you_ get hurt, " said Renko, without rancor. "After all, you seem to be the only one stumbling." She laughed and held out her hand. "Here, hand me back my basket."

Kagome handed her mistress her basket. Renko held out her other empty hand. "Hand me your basket." 

Kagome stared at Renko for a minute then hugged her basket to herself and shook her head. She was a servant. She couldn't let Renko do all the carrying. Renko shook her head and laughed. "If that's what you want...But by the Pendarlon, if I'd known you'd be so clumsy, I might have come here earlier."

Kagome blushed and looked away. It was true; she was clumsy, beside Renko's deft grace. Her mistress tilted one shoulder in a shrug and glanced at Kagome.

"Don't worry, Kagome-chan. If you twist your ankle or knock yourself silly falling of a ledge, I'll carry you and both the baskets back in less time than it's taking us getting this far."

Kagome felt the color in her cheeks deepen and bit her lip against retort. But it was true. Renko was amazingly strong. She glanced at her mistress, who smiled carelessly back at her. Her mistress never said anything harsh and meant it. Though, she seemingly meant no teasing by what she said. Perhaps, she intended it affectionately. Kagome let her color fade.

"But, Renko-sama..."

"You don't need to worry about the other, either," continued Renko. Her tone was of friendly tolerance. "I won't lose the way. And if you keep by me, you won't either."

"And call me, Renko-chan." corrected Renko, wagging a finger at Kagome. "Hearing 'Renko-sama' is getting on my nerves nowadays."

Kagome smiled and shoved her thoughts away; and fell into step behind Renko again. The sun felt warm on Kagome's back, and the shadows, whenever the path ducked behind a boulder or ledge, were cold as icy water. 

"Here. Here are some," said Renko, halting so abruptly that Kagome almost ran into her. Kagome eyed the low-spread blossoming shrub at their feet. Renko gazed forward and gestured ahead. "And there are more up the slope." 

They were near the pinnacle of the mountain when Kagome could scarcely feel herself breathe. The sky was blacker there, the sun whiter, the Earth bluer, and the stars brighter. When Kagome looked down, she could see the light, luminous haze of atmosphere lying on the foothills, on the plain.

"You pick these," Renko told Kagome. "I'll get the ones farther up."

It was difficult for Kagome to hear her; the air was so thin. She obviously was shouting, but Kagome was only a step away, and had trouble making out the more faintly spoken words. She nodded her reply.

"You brought a flask, didn't you?" asked Renko, taking hold of the empty one she herself wore on a leather string that hung from her neck. Kagome nodded and tapped her own smaller flask hanging from her neck.

"Good, then," said Renko, loudly, as from a great distance. "Stay here, in sight - don't wander off. And don't spill any."

Kagome nodded. Renko slung her basket over one shoulder and went on up the last, steepest steps to the top. Kagome watched her easy, surefooted ascent. Her mistress's free hand rested lightly on a rock or boulder from time to time to help her balance. Kagome wished she was born so long-limbed, so self-sure - so beautiful. Kagome set her basket down and knelt beside the horn scrub; and began gathering the flowers.

There, hornflowers grew on a tiny, gray-silver bush, which lived only on the highest steeps where the air was rare and perilously thin. Not the slightest breeze could disturb them. Each branch of the bush was covered with tiny, trumpet-shaped flowers; yellowish white, translucent as frost. Each trump was filled with a tiny drop of pale golden liquor, sweeter than ginger and richer than rum.

Kagome pulled one blossom ever so gently from its twig. The trick was to gather them one by one, painstakingly, so that not a drop was spilled in either the picking or the pouring from flower to wineskin. Kagome dropped the first, emptied trump into the mesh basket beside her and reached slowly for another blossom, and then another and another. Her motions became mechanical. Her back began to ache and her leg felt stiff, but Kagome ignored the pains and continued gathering.

A marriage was to take place in the village at sundown. Renko, as eldest cousin to the bride, was pledged to bring the bridal cup of hornbloom nectar and garlands of the weddings trumps. But these could be harvested only a few hours before the marriage since the liquor and the flowers spoiled quickly. 

It seemed to Kagome as she poured the contents of another flower into the flask that the humming of the tiny swifts around her had grown rather louder and shrill. She tossed the empty flower into the basket and ignored the sound to concentrate on her gathering of flowers. She started to imagine the preparations in the village; the decking of the streets with banners of white gauze, the excitement in the air...

It occurred to Kagome, then, that the sound she was hearing was not the whine of the swifts, but a voice. _Renko-sama is calling me_, she thought as she pulled a blossom away from its stalk. The pitch of the voice changed abruptly and intensified. Kagome brought the hornbloom to the rim of the flask. No, not calling anymore, she realized suddenly, but screaming.

Kagome dropped the flower and felt its droplet spill hot as tallow; it burned her hand. She looked up the slope where Renko was. The basket of wedding trumps lay overturned at Renko's feet. Her young mistress was standing mute now, looking up at the sky.

Then Kagome saw wings, very near - great wings descending. A creature with more wings than she could count, all black and beating fiercely. She felt a faint breeze against her cheek from all the fury of those terrible wings for the air was too thin to carry more than a feeble gust.

The wings were jet black, as black as Renko's hair - no, blacker for they were dull and unoiled. They gave off no shine in the light or gleam to the eye. They drank up the light and diminished it; they were wings of pure shadow.

It seemed to Kagome, as she watched that storm of darkness descend, that she discerned the figure of a man in the middle. A man dressed in some red attire, a man of air complexion - but the wings beat with such rapidity against the near-empty air that she could not make out his face.

The figure reached the mountaintop and alighted, but his feet hardly touched the ground. Before him, Renko cried out in terror. Though Kagome knelt only eight feet away from her, the sound was distant, as though it had traveled for miles. He held out his arms to Renko, abruptly, as in command. Renko backed away. The darkangel stepped towards her. Kagome could only see the vague shimmer of his garment amid the dark fury of the still-beating wings.

Renko whirled and began to run down the slope toward Kagome. She had not taken two steps before the vampyre had swooped and caught her. Kagome heard Renko's piercing cry. The icarus' speed and Renko's weight bore them forward and down. His powerful wings thrashed the air. Renko thrashed her arms around, tearing at the vampyre, struggling to pull away from his grasp.

Kagome bolted to her feet - too fast. Her legs, still stiff from long sitting, could not support her. The vampyre swooped overhead, so close that Kagome could have reached to touch him.

The world swayed and fell as Kagome threw up her arms to ward off the cold, fleeting shade of those horrible wings. Her knees buckled. She felt her knees skid from under her. She saw Renko still struggling in the darkangel's arms, but could no longer hear her screams.

Kagome felt her elbow hit the ground and then her shoulder, as a dozen sharp, hard, rolling pebbled dug in her flesh. The ground was in motion beneath her, slipping, and sliding. The icarus was already far away, a dark blot in the sky. She glimpsed the shadow of his dozen wings, which were very small against the sky.

"Renko-sama! Renko-sama!" Kagome started to cry; then her head struck the ground with a sickening jolt. The back of her skull went numb. All the sky was white stars for a moment. Her scalp felt wet and warm. Then suddenly the brightness dimmed.

"Renko-chan," she heard herself breathe, barely once, just before all the light in the world went out.

*   *   *

Kagome licked her lips and burned tongue on the sweetness of horn liquor. She was lying on hard, sloping land. Jagged pebbles pressed into her back, hurting her. She could feel the goatskin flask on her chest and the warmth on her cheek and throat where it had splashed out, spilling. She was lying on the slope. All this she knew without opening her eyes.

She opened them slowly and saw the star-littered sky above the slight glare of the sun in her eyes. She tried to move and found it hard, very hard. Her head came away sticky from the ground with a soreness that made her feel sick and stupid. She got one elbow under her and propped herself up.

She said, "Renko-sama," and wept, but she was too weak to cry.

Her hand was cold. All her body was warm in the sun, but her left hand was cold. She looked at it presently and saw that the shadow of a boulder down the slope had crept across it. That frightened her. She snatched it from the shadow and sat up and twisted around - too quickly. Her temples pounded; she felt the blood running out of her head, and blotches of darkness wandered across the stars.

The sun was setting. She could see it as her vision cleared. She twisted her head around the other way. The pain increased sharply at the sudden move. She had two hours to get back to the village by nightfall. With the wedding procession about to begin, who would miss one little slave?

She got to her knees and then to her feet. She took a step, stumbled and fell. She got up again and started down the slope. The soreness in her hand was mostly dull, but when she missed her footing and staggered, the pain stabbed. She clung to the rocks of the mountainside. The sun sank lower as she descended the steep and the shadows lengthened. The air grew warmer and thicker; her breathing eased.

The sun had halfway sunk into the Sea of Dust by the time she head the marriage hymns drifting up into the foothills on the soft plains wind. Strange. It seemed strange after the airless, muted steeps she had been on. 

The music became louder as she neared the village. She entered the village and quickly passed the houses. She could see the village square ahead. Suddenly she was among the people, who did not seem to notice her but went on with the singing. Their eyes turned towards the half-gone sun. Pushing past the, Kagome gave a cry to make them stop.

The hymn broke off raggedly in mid-verse. The syndic frowned from his place before the bride and groom. The bride in her new-woven _shiromuki_ glanced around. Behind her and the syndic, Kagome saw Renko's mother, a thin-faced aristocrat with hair like night. Old Kaede swayed beside her, nodding off to sleep even as she stood. Kagome started at Kaede and the mother.

"Renko-sama," she gasped, breathless.

The syndic, Renko's father, had been standing in shadow, came forward now into the glare.

"Yes," he said, "Where is she? The ceremony cannot be completed without the bridal cup." He eyed the flask still hanging from Kagome's neck. " Has she sent you ahead with it?"

"She," said Kagome. She could not catch her breath. "No, she...:"

"Well, where is she, then?" demanded the syndic, pursing his fine lips. He gave an exasperated sigh. "How that girl can dawdle!" Turning his back to Kagome, his patience thinned. "Come, out with it, drudge, or I'll have you beaten." 

"Gone!" cried Kagome, marveling that even yet, he did not understand. "The icarus," she faltered, "the one with wings..."

The syndic shook his head impatiently. "Are you gaming with me, drudge? Now where's my daughter, you lady? Where Renko?"

Kagome gazed at him and longed to faint. The syndic glared at her and would not listen. The townspeople all stood hushed now, staring. Her head felt light, ached she felt her balance tip. She swayed and staggered. The syndic eyed her with sudden suspicion.

"Have you been tasting those hornflowers, girl?"

Kagome looked at him with dull surprise. "I hit my head," she muttered, putting her hand to the sticky place behind and above her ear.

She felt something in her hair that was soft and stiff. She pulled it free from the mat of blood. It was feather, black, and a cubit long. It had been in her hair the whole time while she had been down the mountain, and she had not known. Realization struck her with the coldness of shadow across the strong light.

She shuddered once, staring at the thing. Her hand snapped open but the feather did not fall. It was stuck to the half-dried ooze on her palm. She shook her hand and still it clung; black and blood-damp. She could not bear to touch it or pull it free with her other hand.

The last ray of the sun winked out like a candle. The square was smothered in shadow. All was night. Kagome could still see the vampyre's feather dimly; a black streak in the dark against the paleness of her flesh. No one moved towards her. No one stirred to help her. She gave a long, low cry of revulsion and despair, and fainted.

End of Chapter 1

AN: Well, that's the first chapter. What do you think? I think the first couple of chapters will be really similar to the ones in the book but those similarities are needed for the story to go the way I want it too, so yeah.

In case you got confused, I think the hornflower liquor is some sort of alcohol drink or something like that. And if you're wondering what a shiromuku is, it's a wedding kimono. It's longer in length, has long flowing sleeves, and completely white with pretty embroidering; but they're completely white.

Okay, I know it'd look weird with a darkangel that's wearing red Japanese attire with a dozen black wings, but I couldn't think of anything to change it. So if you have any suggestions, please tell me.

Well, please review and tell me what you think so I know whether I should continue this story or not.


	2. Chapter 2: The Aroma of Vengeance

AN: Yay! Finals are over!! Now I can write! And also, thank you for your wonderful reviews. Makes my ego happy which makes me happy. ^^

Disclaimer: Don't own it...and most likely never will...

_"I chose her as my bride. It is a great honor."_

_"It is death."_

**The Darkangel**

By: Renko-chan

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Who will kill the vampyre?" said Kagome, softly. The vigorous sound of her voice surprised her. She was kneeling beside the wide, low windows of the empty chamber. It was night outside, dark and still. Her mouth tasted bitter.

She remembered many hours after the sun had set, and seeing old Kaede along with some other servant women murmuring over her or moving quietly about the darkened chamber. Kaede had laid a cool, damp gauzecloth on her forehead as long hours passed. Then, she remembered Renko's mother, the syndic's wife, bursting suddenly into the room. All the servant women fell back deferentially and uncertainly before their mistress, who came to stand over Kagome, white-faced and screaming.

"So she's awake, now, huh? Why wasn't I told? My daughter is dead now because of you, you worthless bitch!"

The woman's hair was disheveled, her thin cheeks tear-streaked, and her kimono rent with mourning. Her face above Kagome looked like Renko's, only older. She held one long trembling finger at Kagome. "Why couldn't you protect my daughter? You should've given your life for your mistress." Renko's mother's chest heaved in a sob. "Why couldn't the vampyre take you instead of Renko?!"

And then a sharp crack of the woman's hand against Kagome's cheek erupted acutely across the room, so sudden that tears sprang from her eyes. There were startled murmurs from the servants, and the syndic hurried into the chamber, pulling his wife away. "Come off, my dear. You shouldn't make such displays of grief. You demean yourself in front of mere serving-women..."

Then Kaede's great bulk bend over Kagome and fingered her stinging cheek gently with murmurs of "There, there, child."

Kagome beside the window stared out into the night. Since her recovery, she had kept away from Renko's mother as far as she could. She then thought of Renko, the mistress she had served almost since before she could walk. She recalled it vividly. 

The aristocrat's young daughter pointing her out to her father at the slave fair twelve years ago, begging him to buy that one, _that one_. Renko had been her constant companion eversince - more friend than mistress, though a proud and a high-handed friend. Her only friend.

Kagome signed bitterly. Now everything had changed. With his daughter dead, the syndic would be planning to sell Kagome soon - she had heard the servants' whispering in the halls. His wife demanded it. Kagome thought of the slave fairs in Osaka: bids and shackles, confinements, blows. Here in the syndic's house, Renko had always protected her.

Kagome pulled her tangled thoughts away from selling and slavery, and tried to think of other things. The village poets and minstrels were already beginning to sing of the syndic's unfortunate daughter, kidnapped to be the vampyre's bride. Yet with all their singing and moaning in all the fortnight since, not one of Renko's friends or family had stirred a step to climb the steeps again and confront her murderer._ That is not justice_, Kagome raged silently in despair.

Holding the icarus' great black feather up before her face, she opened her eyes and stared at it. Its dull darkness absorbed and nullified the white lamplight. 

"_Someone_ must kill the vampyre," she breathed, as to the feather, "so that Renko is avenged."

"There is no vampyre," said Chiyako gently, her only friend in the small empty room. She sat behind Kagome, combing her hair - carefully in back where her head was still tender.

"Then what is this?" demanded Kagome, twisting around. Her hair got caught in the teeth of the comb and pulled sharply. Catching Chiyako's hand in hers, she ran the old woman's long, leathery fingers over the feather.

"I don't know," hissed Chiyako, quietly. Her voice was always soft and hiss-like, nothing like Kaede's deep-sounding tones.

"You don't know?" insisted Kagome. "What does it feel like?"

[AN: Chiyako's blind. I think.]

Chiyako signed and groped for the comb hanging tangled in Kagome's hair. "True, Kagome, it does resemble a feather - but it cannot be. Perhaps it's a leaf or a flower of some mountain plant no one has ever seen before..."

"Chiyako!" cried Kagome.

Chiyako stared straight ahead and said softly, "There are no birds even half as large. Birds have rose, or pale blue, or subtle green feathers. Yet you say this thing is black. There are no black birds."

"It isn't from a bird," said Kagome evenly.

"There are no vampyres," Chiyako said with infinite patience and firmness, "just as there are no mudlicks or water witches."

Kagome turned her head away and held her tongue. Chiyako had been always been this way as long as she had known her. Sometimes she wore an eerie look that told she was in the mood for tales; and sometimes, her eyes would seem to clear up a bit, and she would scoffed at the tales, all as nothing but lunacy.

Now Kagome wished Chiyako had not found her. She wanted to be by this window, alone in her thoughts. She felt Chiyako beginning to run through her fine black hair again.

"The air is thin up high on the steeps," she said. "Fatigue can trick your eyes. Perhaps there was a landslide, and Renko-sama fell - I don't know." The comb pricked and pulled at Kagome's scalp. Chiyako sighed. "You mustn't feel bad, my dear Kagome. I know it wasn't your fault."

Kagome stiffened and stared at her. Chiyako seemed to be listening, but Kagome saw no one in the room.

The old woman spoke softly, "I know Renko-sama was not the easiest lady to serve." Chiyako pulled a few of Kagome's hairs from the comb. "But she admired you in a way - did you know that? How you took her mother's every blow never without a sound. But the other younger servants would fly into sobs of tears every time they were slapped..." Chiyako fluttered her fingers to let the freed hairs fall. "She admired you every much. Did you sense that, your mistress's admiration?

"What do you mean?" demanded Kagome. Chiyako's words astonished her. Renko admired her? - a lowly servant girl? Impossible. "I loved Renko. She was like my sister."

"Don't say anything to me," hissed Chiyako softly, "or I won't say anymore." She found Kagome's chin with her hand and turned it away to face straight ahead. She spoke almost beneath her breath. "Everyone believes you, you know - but they hold their tongue. The syndic believes you or he'd have beaten you for the truth."

Kagome felt the comb part her hair.

"They went up into the steeps with candles, have you heard? - looking for the place. They didn't find anything, though - no wonder. You can't see a thing by earthlight and candles." The comb tugged at a tangle in Kagome's hair. "They did find a few more of those leaves - feathers, or whatever they were. You were smart to strew them about. The body will have fallen all to ash by the time the sun's up."

Chiyako's voice had hushed to a mutter. She laughed quietly. "You're much cleverer than I took you for. And there much be a great deal of spirit more in you than you've ever shown. Tell me, did you plan it, or just seize the opportunity? At sunrise, you can take me up and we'll hunt for the bones."

Kagome stared at her. Her throat went tight. All of a sudden, she wanted Kaede. She wished Chiyako had never come. "You'll find no bones," she choked. "The only bones you'll find are of things that have died long years ago."

Chiyako continued combing her hair, unconcerned. "You don't need to be afraid," she said. "You can trust me." Her voice was full of pity. "I know the circumstances - the altitude, a sip of horn liquor: those circumstances can make anyone a little mad."

Kagome jerked away from her. "I didn't," she said. "You think I killed Renko, and I didn't. A vampyre came and carried her away."

Chiyako shook her head. "There is no vampyre, dear Kagome."

"There is!" cried Kagome through clenched teeth. Furious rage welled in her against the icarus, against Renko's faithless family and friends, against Chiyako and her soft, slippery words. The feather crumpled in her hand. "There is."

"No, there isn't," said Chiyako firmly. "Now let me comb your hair."

"No," whispered Kagome as she backed away.

"Everything is alright," crooned Chiyako with compassion. "I understand how you must feel. Haven't I told you? I killed someone dear to me once, too."

Kagome looked at Chiyako with the same horror that she had felt up on the mountain. She remembered one of the ghastly tales Chiyako had once told her, all alone, in secret. It was nothing like the silly, soothing old nurse tales of Kaede's. It wasn't even like the other tales Chiyako herself had ever told. For _that_ story, she had sworn utterly, had really happened to her.

Chiyako sat, comb in hand, near where Kagome stood, and gazed at nothing. Her eyes were bright and filmed over, blind. Kagome shuddered and shrank away from her.

"What's wrong?" asked Chiyako, turning her high-held head a trace. "Come here, my dearest."

"No," Kagome whispered, falling back another step.

The madwoman reached for her. "Come here, I want to comb your hair."

"No!" cried Kagome and she fled out of the room.The black feather fell from her hand as she ran out. She scrambled out of the room, unheeding the angry shouts that followed her.

She found Kaede in the spinning room, hunched over in one corner, nodding off to sleep. Her spindle lay fallen over on the floor, its fine wool thread began to unravel as her fingers relaxed. The other women spun and chatted, ignoring the old nurse.

"Kaede-baachan," cried Kagome, falling down beside her. "Kaede-baachan."

Kaede sputtered and half-woke, sat a moment blinking. She then reached her arm to enfold the frightened girl. "Hm, what's wrong, little Kagome?" she murmured. "More nightmares?"

"It was Chiyako," Kagome cried. "She thinks...She said..."

Kaede woke a little more, and gave a snort of disapproval. "Chiyako, eh? You stay away from her, child - that old tale-twister."

Kagome buried her face into Kaede's soft shoulder and sobbed. "I will kill the vampyre," she choked, longing for Renko's company and hating her murderer. "I will kill him."

Her whole body shook. She thought again of the syndic's wife: _"Why couldn't the vampyre take you instead of Renko?!"_ Now Chiyako's words had made her feel more deeply that it was her fault.

The old nurse smiled gently. She patted and stroked her hair for a while. Gradually, Kagome's sobs quieted. She clung to Kaede and felt no consolation. The old nurse settled herself a bit more comfortably. She sighed and drifted off into sleep again. The servants spun on, unconcerned.

* * *

The climb up the cliffs was steep and Kagome was out of breath, for she was in a hurry. The sun had been barely peering over the horizon when she had slipped away from the other servants; who were at their morning prayers in the courtyard of the syndic's house. They were praying to the Unknown-Nameless Ones. They was the first to fall from the sky in fire to quicken the then dead world into life. Little was known of them and little was spoken of them.

Kagome quickened her pace along the rough mountain trail. No one had seen her leave the village. She only carried a long knife she had stolen from the kitchens and a small sack of provisions. She did not know how long she was going to wait, but she was going to wait unitl the icarus came, or until the food ran out, or until she died. _He'll come for sure,_ she thought,_ if only I wait long enough. He must come._

Kagome's head was spinning with haste. The dark vast sky loomed above, empty but for stars. She gasped for breathand realized that tears were streaking her cheeks. Her jaw ached from having been clenched so hard for so long.

She scrubbed at the tears angrily and shoved away from the cliffside against which she had rested on. She hurried up the path.

"I'm coward enough without having to cry," she muttered as she gripped the long-knife tighter in her hand. But let him come, she prayed, silent again. Only let him come.

The sun was starting to rise when Kagome had reached the summit. The air was thin and cold and there was no wind. She put her provisions down and sat on the hard rock. Slowly, the sun rose higher into the sky as Kagome started to eat some food and drink water from her flask. Her legs started to stiffen and ache yet she waited. 

The sun was sixteen hours into the sky, and yet no one had appeared. Kagome drank the last of the water and threw the flask away. Hours later, Kagome ate the last of her provisions. Now her mouth felt tight and dusty since she was still hungry. Then when the sun was halfway to its zenith, the vampyre came.

He came from the northwest, as before, but this time she saw from a long way off. At first she thought it was just the hunger making her hallucinate. But he came rapidly as before. Kagome stood up, shaking a litte. For a moment, she was seized with the desire to run, hide, and escape before he could see her. But there was no mistaking that he had seen her, now that she was standing.

She held her knife up in front of her in both of her hands. He alighted on the cliff's edge, only steps away from her. She felt the wind of his alighting and shuddered, but stood her ground. His wings stilled yet stayed spread. He draped and folded them about him in a way that she could see little of his body and nothing of his face.

"So, you've been waiting me," he said. His voice was startingly quiet, clear, even beautiful - like a deep full-ringing bell despite the pompous and arrogance in his tone. The thinness of the air did not seem to affect his voice at all.

"Hai," said Kagome, and her voice sounded nothing but like a muted squeak. She gathered herself. "Hai, I've been waiting for you," she cried out boldly, but could barely hear the words herself.

"I knew that you would be here when I returned," said the darkangel arrogantly.

"Then you would've known better not to have returned," she shouted, harshly. She started to wonder how hideous the darkangel must've look like behind all those wings.

"So, you want to kill me?" his voice asked calmy. His wings rustled, but did not part.

Hatred started to build up in Kagome as she cried, "Yes. You have taken Renko, and I will kill you for that."

"I chose her as my bride," he said pompously. "It is a great honor."

"It is death." Kagome spat, rage choking her.

She heard the vampyre sigh behind his wings. "After a fashion, I suppose, there is a small price to pay."

"And how many have you wrung the price from, vampyre?" she demanded. "How many maidens have you kidnapped for brides?"

Silence followed for a moment, as if the darkangel was thinking.

"I think I have thirteen brides in as those many years," he said, then laughed. "I am a pretty young vampyre."

Kagome gripped the haft of her long-blade tighter in outrage and started towards him.

"Stop," he commanded, his voice was suddenly stern and firm. "You don't have to power, nor the will."

Then he opened his wings, and Kagome found that she could not move for wonder. Before her stood the most handsomest youth she had ever seen. His skin was pale and white as lighting, with a radiance that faintly lit the air. His eyes were clear and colorless as ice with hints of gold near the edges of the iris. His hair was long and silver white. And on his throat he wore a chain of fourteen links that hung little vials of lead.

He was smiling at her slightly, a cruel, cynical but beautiful smile. Kagome felt her knees buckle from under her. The vampyre caught her has she fell and seized the knife from her. As he clasped her to him, Kagome gasped. His body was colder than shadow, so cold she felt the warmth of her own body running away unto his while his own cold invaded her. The air around him was bitter chill, and smelled heavy and sweet as licorice. She felt his great wings buffet around her suddenly, and she realized that they were flying.

"Where are you taking me?" she tried to say, but he was holding her too tightly for her to speak or even breathe. She felt the windless emptiness above the atmosphere and the darkangel's dozen wings straining in the void. _We must be among the stars_, she thought vaguely, before the chill and airless dark intruded on her thoughts, and she lost consciousness.

[AN: I was thinking of ending it here....but what the hell, let's just go on for a little more. ^^]

* * *

Her first awareness was of being able to breathe again. He had relaxed his grip. The atmosphere was still thin enough to make her gasp - but she could now breathe. The darkangel's wings still beat about her as she sensed the buoyancy of flight. But she was cold, still very cold.

Then she felt them descending. She felt the rhythm of his wings change, and in the distance below, Kagome heard a thin wailing, almost screaming. It grew louder and more terrible as they drew closer to the ground. It became shriller and more raucous. Hoots, shrieks, and howls of hysterial laughter became clearer. The buffeting of his wing-beats grew so fierce that Kagome almost fainted again. The screaming swelled and rose. The icarus touched down and stilled his wings. He abruptly let go of Kagome and she dropped in a heap at his feet.

"Get up," he commanded.

Kagome raised her head and looked around her. They were in the front of a large tower, a tremendously high tower. 

Gargoyles sat on the battlements - they were lean and were a hideous damp grey. The looked at her with hollow eyes and rattled their silver chains. Most of them had wings of bats or wings of birds. They licked their beaks or teeth with forked and double tongues. Two paced restlessly before their platforms; others whined or picked their claws, or groomed their mangy fur or feathers, or lizard skin, or scales.

The nearest one snapped at Kagome. Startled, she drew away from them, pressing closer to the vampyre. He shoved her off towards the spiral steps that entered the tower.

"Come," he said. "They won't attack you as long as you are with me. So don't come here alone."

Kagome looked at him first, at his handsome bloodless face, his colorless eyes, and long silver hair. She had never seen any living being so fair as the darkangel. She glanced back at the starved, ragged gargoyles. They had a sharp stench to them, like rotted cheese, or buttermilk. Kagome couldn't think of any creature foul enough to compare with them.

The icarus paused at the steps. "Are you coming?"

Kagome turned back to him. "I am to be your bride." she said, unquestioning. The certainty of it overwhelmed her.

The darkangel looked at her and then laughed, a long mocking laugh that sent the gargoyles into a screaming, chattering frenzy. "You?" he laughed. "You be _my _bride? By the Fair Witch, no. You're way too ugly."

Kagome stayed silent for a long moment. "Then why did you bring me here?" she asked at last.

"You're going to be my wives' tirewoman," he said, then turned and began to ascend the stairs. Kagome got up to her feet but did not follow. The gargoyles shrieked and strained at their shackles. The vampyre halted after a moment and turned to her again. "What's the matter with you, girl - are you coming?"

"I'm not going to be your bride." said Kagome.

The vampyre snorted and his lips curled with contempt. "And why on earth would I want you to be my bride? Surely you've seen that your looks are hardly worthy of me. Look at yourself - there is color to your skin, you can see the blood in your veins. You are scant and scrawny; your hair is a hideous black, and those fig-green eyes...there, have I said enough?"

Kagome looked at his flawless skin that had no trace of blue veins beneath. His hair was fine as filament and platinum fair. Her own hair and skin was dark by contrast. The icarus continued, "However, despite that you are hideous to look at, I have brought you here - you can spin and weave, can't you? You are to serve as my wives' tiring woman. Aren't you delighted?" When Kagome did not respond, the darkangel frowned and folded his arms. "Girl, I do not think you fully appreciate the honor I'm giving you."

Kagome came then, beneath the hard gaze of his disapproving eyes - the menace of his brooding made her flinch - and together they climbed up the stairs to the door and into the castle.

* * *

The castle was large and empty. The vampyre led her from room to room, rooms that contained nothing but an occasional piece of furniture, which was usually a carved alabaster couch beside a fine silk tapestry, and that was it.. The icarus looked around him with satisfaction while Kagome gazed around her with dismay.

"Yeah," he said, "They took most of the stuff when they left. This used to be a king's palace, did you know? But the king's son died young, and the king grew old without an heir. Then I came when the king was dying and the land had no one to defend it. So the queen took her people far to the east, across the sea and found a new kingdom. So this is my palace now."

Kagome followed the darkangel through the empty rooms and empty halls. "Do you have many servants?" she made bold to ask at last, now that she hardly feared him, only with a sense of vast insignificance.

"You're the only one," he answered, "I had another tiring maid before you, but she tried to run away. She didn't get far across the plain. I caught her by the hair and strangled her, then threw her to the gargoyles. If you try to leave here, I'll do the same to you."

Kagome nodded hesitantly. Then she murmured quietly, "Which one is my room, my lord?"

"Take any room," he told her, "Find one you like and take it."

"And where are your apartments?" she asked.

"I don't have any," he said, "There is only my bedchamber, there, and it's locked."

He gestured to the right. Through an arched doorway, Kagome caught only a glimpse of an ornately carved door. It stood shut at the end of the hall, before the icarus turned down the hallway. Kagome had to hurry to follow.

He nodded back over his shoulder toward his chamber door without turning. "I only sleep once a year."

He led her through corridors and stairways. They went through washing rooms, storage rooms, and kitchens that were completely empty.

"What will I eat?" asked Kagome, dismayed.

The vampyre shrugged. "Find your own food, the other ones always did. There's a garden - maybe you'll find something there. I only eat once every twelve months."

"On your wedding night," said Kagome.

The darkangel stood fiddling with the leaden chain around his neck. "I have shown you enough of the castle," he announced suddenly, "Now you meet my wives."

He led her up a winding stair, down a long narrow hall to a little door at the end. It opened to tiny, windowless room with thirteen emaciated women inside. Some stood in corners or crouched, leaning back against the walls. Some crawled slowly on their hands and knees. One sat and tore at her hair, sobbing. All screamed and cowered at the entrance of the vampyre.

"Yeah, they're a sight," he said to Kagome, "but they were all beautiful when I married them. I don't think the climate here agrees with them here. Wives," he said, "this is your new servant. Don't encourage her to run away, or I'll have to kill her as the last one."

The women looked at Kagome in caverns where their eyes would've been. Their starved cheeks were translucent in the lamplight, the skin of their faces were pulled so tight, Kagome could see the imprint of their teeth through their lips. Their arms looked like bird's legs - skin on bone with no flesh in between. They cringed; they trembled. One of them moaned, and her voice was hollow. All their hair were coarse and dry as blighted marshgrass. _They are wraiths, not women,_ Kagome thought suddenly, _The soulless and undying dead._

"You must spin for them," said the vampyre, "and weave - nothing heavy, you understand? They are very fragile. Wool or even silk weighs him down so they cannot walk., but must crawl on the floor like crippled beggars. I don't visit often. But when I do, I expect them to be presentable."

"Not wool or silk," said Kagome, watching the wraiths. "Then what will I weave?"

"Find it yourself. Maybe there's something in the garden." He half-turned away, as to leave. 

"Which of them is Renko-sama?" said Kagome, her voice had fallen to a whisper as she realized one of these creatures must of once been her friend.

The darkangel shrugged. "You don't expect me to remember which one is which, do you?" Then he left her standing in the middle of the room.

Kagome ran after him. "Wait, where are you going?"

He turned and said sarcastiscally. "Away from you." Then he groaned impatiently. "It's none of your business. You're a servant, and I've spent enough time with you."

"But...what if I need to find you?" stammered Kagome.

"Why would you?" said the vampyre. "None of your duties concern me."

"But...I'll be alone."

"Alone?" laughed the icarus. "You have thirteen mistresses." Then he turned and strode off down the hall, leaving Kagome in the room with no windows, and the wraiths. 

End of Chapter 2

AN: Okie, that's the end of chapter 2. ^^

Hopefully, I finish chapter 3 before school starts again.

Oh, and please tell me what you think, so please review. 

~Renko-chan


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Myouga, the Duarough

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu-Yasha...don't own the books... 

AN: Sorry for taking such a lot time to update. I've been busy lately so it's hard to find time to write

Thanks for your reviews. ^^ I really appreciate them. Oh and uhm, to answer some of your questions...or er..comments.

**RinRinXD** - Yeah, Kagome in the beginning may seem a little weak but hey, she's been a slave as long as she remember. She's been beaten down all the time. And Renko was her only friend and she's protected Kagome as well. But don't worry, Kagome will get a lot of experience and stuff, and she'll become a strong person. ^^

**Duke of Spades** - Wow, long review...but good criticism. ^^ I appreciate it. Well, I guess Kagome would be 13 or 14?...I never really gave it much thought. ^^' But since Renko's all blooming into maidenhood and stuff, I guess that would make her 15 or 16? But you've brought up a good point. Age never really struck me while I was writing. Whether the vampyre is Inu-Yasha or Sesshomaru? Hehe, you'll just have to figure that out yourself. ^^ But I'll tried to make his personality show more so you'd be able to tell who he is. And yes, I know there are a lot of grammatical errors Chapter 2. I just wrote it and posted it without editing, so I'll edit it and repost it again. ^^ But thank you so much for critiquing. It was very helpful.

**Darkangel** - I'm so sorry :( I didn't know at all! The book I was basing it off of was called Darkangel, so please don't get mad at me. Sorry!

Okay, well the 2nd chapter has been edited. So hopefully, there are fewer mistakes in there. ^^

_"Oh, those awful wraiths. They wail, did you know?_

_Worse than the gargoyles! I've tried talking to them,_

_once or twice - witless things._

_I think their brainpans must be empty."_

**The Darkangel**

By: Renko-chan

**Chapter 3**

"We won't hurt you." said one of the wraiths.

"We cannot," another one said. "Most of us are too weak to stand."

"It's because of the weight of these garments." said another one, or maybe it was the first one that spoke. They moved all around, constantly rocking and pacing, that Kagome couldn't keep her eyes on them all. Not only that, they all had the same face, save for the one that were more or less withered than the others.

"Our garments and our bones." another one told her.

"And the years."

"And the tears."

"The other girl wove us garments of what she said was seedsilk," said one of the wraiths, "but we were growing so thin that it was already dragging us down."

They started to moved close and Kagome stepped back until her back hit the wall. They had a musty fragrance around them, reminding her of ashes and root cellars. She watched the wraiths as they inched closer.

"You must weave us kimonos of finer stuff."

"Mouse - hair."

"Or feathers."

"Or birdsong."

"Or breath."

They all had hollows for eyes which they used to look at her. Some of them were nodding, agreeing with the wraiths who had spoke. Kagome shrank back.

"Which one of you is Renko-sama?" she whispered as she tried to steady her trembling voice.

"Oh, we have all lost our names by this time," said one of the wraiths.

Another nodded and said, "We have forgotten them long ago."

"Which one of you came here first?" asked Kagome.

The wraiths looked at each other in puzzlement. "We don't know." said one. "Our memories fade and come back again. None of us can remember back much farther than a day."

Kagome suppressed a shudder. "Why does he keep you here?"

"We keep ourselves," replied the wraiths. "If we wander out into this castle, we would surely get lost and there is little left of ourselves to lose."

Kagome grimaced at the wraith's closeness.

The wraiths noticed this and asked, "Why are you afraid of us?"

"What has he done to you?" Kagome cried softly. She could no longer keep in her revulsion. "Weren't you once women?"

"True," said one.

"We were like you."

"But prettier."

_That was nice_, Kagome thought sarcastically. She asked again, "What has he done to you?"

"Drunk up our blood."

"He has torn out our hearts and thrown them to the gargoyles."

Kagome cringed slightly, immediately regretting her question. She turned away from them, her hand groping for the door.

"Where are you going?" cried the wraiths.

"I-," Kagome began, finally finding the doorway.

"Do not leave us!"

"I...I have to find the garden."

"But we have no one to talk to," protested the wraiths.

"You can talk to each other," stammered Kagome, brushing away a slender, emaciated hand that had caught the end of her kimono and had tried to pull her back.

"Bu we are all almost the same," sighed one of the wraiths. "Talking to each other is like talking to ourselves."

"I-I must go," Kagome choked, pulling the ends of her kimono closer to her and away from the wraiths' hesitant outreaching hands.

"Go," they told her, 'but you must come back."

"I will come back," she heard herself promising - but anything to be gone. She slid the door open and ran.

* * *

The garden laid on the north face of the castle, above the cliffside. It had grown widly and looked like it hadn't been tended in years. There were only a few plants that she could recognize though; like the Nadesico flowers and the lilies.

Kagome wandered amid the flowers and the foilage. Every now and then, she would stick her head near a bush, looking for a fruit, seed, nut, or something edible. But there were none. Kagome then spotted a large flower tree.

It was the most beautiful tree she had ever seen. 

She walked up to it and looked at it with curiousity. She plucked off a thin branch and pondered at it closely. It was covered with many pink little blossoms. Kagome searched her mind for what these blossoms were called. But it she couldn't because she had never seen them before.

Kagome sighed in exasperation and decided not to think about it. She leaned her back against the tree, remembering the last time she had eaten. Kagome was hungry, and the nectarine scents of the flowers weren't helping. Her throat grew dry and close.

She stood drowsily and wandered down the footpath, thinking about how she would like to eat a nice big roasted duck right then.. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a statue in the sunlight, not too long far away from her. It was a little man about two feet tall, maybe a little smaller. He had a quizzical face with little whiskers sticking out the sides of his face and two sets of arms; two on each side. As she approached the stone figure, she discovered he was not a statue. Once her shadow fell across him, he slowly blinked, then pursed his lips and stretched.

"Well, Merciful Darkness, girl," he sighed. "I thought you'd never - don't move!" he cried as Kagome leapt back in surprise. He jumped with her so that he remained in her shadow. "Now calm down, girl," he said quickly. "I couldn't hurt you if I wanted. But I could help you if you let me."

"Who are you?" asked Kagome hesitantly, now more intrigued than frightened.

"You may call me, Myouga," said the little man with a bow, still careful to remain in her shadow. "It's not my real name, but then, you must be careful who you giver your name out to these days. And who may I ask, are you?"

"My name is Kagome," she replied with uncertainty in her tone. "I come from the land of Kyoto."

"That far?" squeaked the little man. "Well, he must've brought you then. You're not one of his new brides, I hope? No, wait, you're not wasted enough, and it's too soon anyways. _May_ we stand out of the sun, Kagome-san?" Myouga's tone grew petulant. "It's rather awkward to stand here in your shadow when you keep bending and cocking you head to look at me. Perhaps that statue of the song-miko over there...?"

[AN: In case you're wondering, a song-miko, or priestess of song or whatever you want to call it, is basically a miko who can sing. If she is ever caught without her weapons, a song-miko can purify demons by singing. But you have to have a really good voice in order for the purification to work. Not only that, it takes a lot of energy so mikos usually prefer to rely on their weapons. This is something that I've completely made up so no taking without my permission. XP]

He gesured and Kagome nodded. They walked carefully yet awkwardly to the shade of the leafy song-miko and sat down on the grassy rocks.

"I suppose you're his new maid," said Myouga, straightening the sleeves of his robe. The air around him smelled like old scrolls and herbs.

"Hai, I'm to spin for his wives," said Kagome.

"Oh, "said Myouga with some distaste in his tone, "Those awful wraiths. They wail, you know? Worse than the gargoyles! I've tried talking to them once or twice. Witless things...I think their brainpans must be empty."

Kagome looked at him. "I think they're pitiful," she said, trying hard to put down her repulsion. She had promised to go back. "Grotesque, perhaps, but it's not their fault."

"Oh yes, without a doubt, I know," the little man agreed, "but not much of a company."

Kagome gave him a curious look. "Who...I mean, what are you?" she asked, "Where do you come from?"

The little man's eyebrows rose. "I'm a duarough!" he cried, almost indignant. "Can't you tell? I come form the ground, from the caves under the ground, from the great caves, from the jeweled caverns. I was the treasurer and advisor to the late kind in my time. I kept the vast storehouses full with jewels - well, they're empty now. There is lime crystal left in the cave though that is quite lovely too..." His voive trailed off and his eyes grew moist remembering.

"What were you doing in the garden?" Kagome asked him when he did not continue. "Why were you standing so still?" She had to admit that she had taken him for a statue.

"Eh?" said Myouga, coming out of his thoughts. "Oh, yes, well like I said, I'm a duarough. Are you sure you haven't heard of us? We can walk about as we please in the dark, or by starlight, or earthligh, or even lamplight. But the sunlight blinds us - halts us in midstep and turns us to stone; and we can't look away." He stretched again and yawned. "I came out early this morning for a bit of fresh air. I guess I dozed off and the sunrise caught me. But thank Kami [God], I was sure glad when you came along! I thought I was going to have to stay there all day long until sunset."

Kagome started to feel her stomach rumble. "Um, you said that you could help me?"

"Yes, yes. I can," said Myouga, "I tried to help the girl before you, but she wouldn't listen. At first, she was of good heart and happy; but the days grew long and she began to look weary as the wraiths - hollow-cheeked and hollow-eyed." The little man sighed and shook his head. "She knew that she shouldn't run away, but she kept straying to the steps of the cliff face that lead down to the plains. One day, she took them, poor thing. She didn't get very far. The gargoyles saw her escaping and raised the alarm." Myouga looked at Kagome. "I guess that's why he has brought you here, to replace her."

Usually, Kagome would have given more thought to what the little man had said, but she was feeling faint from the lack of food.

"Is there any food in this garden?" she asked.

"Food? Oh, food!" cried Myouga, as if suddenly remembering. "No, no. There's no food in this place. But if you follow me, I'll take you to my caves. There's plently of food there."

* * *

The caverns were vast, great hollows in the bedrock on which the castle stood. There was a gleaming river that ran out of the endless chain of caverns through the high - ceilinged natural hall which Myouga and Kagome were emerging into. Kagome could hear the water's splashing echoing back thorugh a myriad of long vaulted chambers.

"Where does the river lead to?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, miles and miles," replied Myouga. "I've never actually had the time to follow it - all the way to eternity for all I know." He hopped off the last step of the tunnel of stairs. "Now come along," he said, "We'll have to wade through the water."

He stepped out onto the sandy bank and Kagome followed. The sand felt smooth and white yet at the same time, soft and gritty under her feet. Kagome gasped as she stepped into the water. It was soothingly warm and the current was swift but not treacherous. Kagome then realized that its light was not only the reflection of the duarough's torch, but the actual property of the river. She stopped in midstream, cupped her hands into the water and brought it to her lips. The taste settled her stomach and steadied her. She scooped up more water to drink then followed Myouga to the opposite bank.

He lead her along cavern walls of smooth white limestone that sprang up only a pace or two from the riverbank. They stopped at a place where the shadow of a narrow niche was an ivory door. It was invisible until Myouga pushed it aside.

After going down a few steps, a great chamber of white limestone emerged. It was deprived of nothing but a small heap of sticks in the middle that burned happily and leapt in white flame.

"Come here, girl," said the little man. "Sit by the fire while I fetch us some food."

He hobbled off across the room and disappeared through a door in the wall. Like the other doors, Kagome noticed that the door was concealed by the shadows and the unevenness of the wall. She sat by the fire, watching the pungent smoke rise to the ceiling in a thin, white line. She watched in fascination; she had never seen a wood fire before. In her village, the people burned oil in lamps and jars, or candles.

The duarough came back with his arms full with fruits and berries. He knelt down beside the fire and started to spread them out. Kagome sat staring at the quantity and variety of them all.

"Well, eat," said Myouga. "And you better eat quickly or I will eat it all myself."

Kagome looked down in the pile and saw lemons, citrons, pearl nuts, and mushrooms. There were fish, too, dead ones. Kagome was astonished.

"You eat them?" she asked. "The fish?"

"Well, of course," the little man replied, offering her some. "That is what they are there for."

Kagome bit into the moist soft flesh of the fish. It was warm and tender on her tongue. 

"Where does all of this come from?" asked Kagome when they were done eating.

"The food? From the caves, from the stream," he said, looking up from cleaning up the leftovers of their meal. "There's life here."

"What about the water?" asked Kagome, eager to know. "The water's warm. Where does it come from?"

"Why, from the ground, young one, from the earth."

Kagome frowned. "But the water's warm," she said, "Water out of the ground is cold."

Myouga nodded. "Yes, still water, dead water is cold. But this real water, Kagome-san. It runs and bubbles with life."

"Amazing..." breathed Kagome.

"Ah, if only you could have seen the caves in my childhood." he sighed. "Water still from the sky in my youth, and swelled the rivers, We called it rain."

"From the sky?" inquired Kagome in wonder. "How long ago was it during your days of your youth?"

The duarough sighed again. "A very long time ago," he said and fell silent for awhile. "Well, the water comes from underground, daughter, underground. Here is life."

Kagome smiled a little, timidly, and said nothing.

"Come," said the duarough, "I want to show you the rest of the caves."

* * *

"Now this," said Myouga, dusting off the backside of his robe, then his hands. "This used to be the Great Treasure room. Well, it's quite empty now. The Queen and her people took everything with them when they moved to Nagoya. All except the Tetsusaiga, which was lost in these caverns long ago. He still comes down here looking for it sometimes."

"Who?" asked Kagome.

"The vampyre, of course," the little man replied. "Do you not know the prophecy? No? Dear Kami! Where have you been all your life, child? The prophecy said that only by the hoof of the starhorse and the Tetsusaiga may he [the darkangel] be undone, and his six brothers with him. They were invunerable to mortal blades, but the Tetsusaiga was not forged in this world of mortals, but by the Ancestors, the Ancients, the Heaven - born of Oceanus."

He eyed Kagome closely and she gazed back at him with a frown of puzzlement.

"You've never heard of the Heaven - born?"

Kagome shook her head. "Only in prayers and oaths," she answered. 

"Not heard of the Heaven - born?" the little man snorted. "Why, they are the ones who gave life to this land. This planet was a dead world before they came. They brought out the hidden water from the ground and created air to breathe. With their own herbs, they created new plants for this world." He gestured about him as to take in the whole planet. "They brought animals, newly created for this world and us." He folded his arms and shook his head. "They themselves lived in domed cities in the desert because the air was too thin for them to breathe long and live." He signed. "They were our creators and our guides because they were very wise people. But they're all gone now. Great wars on their homeland destroyed them."

Kagome stared at him, marveling at his knowledge. His shoulders rose to shrug and he smiled.

"Perhaps we have yet to see them again." He sighed. "Alright, enough of this. Come with me into the caves."

Kagome followed Myouga through a long tunnel of chambers. They all have been, like Myouga had said, storehouses of great treasure unknown to everyone except the king and the queen of the castle and their treasurer. Always on their left as they walked, was the sound of running water.

"If you ever get lost in these caves," said Myouga, "just follow the water and you'll find your way out."

They slip through a door and emerged onto a sandy bank of the river, upstream from where they had been. Kagome turned and started down the bank to the stairs that lead up to the garden, but the duarough stopped her. 

"Come this way," he said, "There's a way closer than that."

She turned around and followed him obediently. "Is it alright if I could come here every now and then?" she inquired. "This place seems far more comfortable than the icarus' castle..."

"I should say," replied Myouga. "Here, there is life and that cold shack up there holds only death, death, and more death. And of course you can come here. I mean, you'll have to if you want to eat. I'll welcome you. I haven't been able to talk to anyone for ages." They waded across the stream. "The other maid, the one before you," the duarough continued, "she stopped talking after awhile. I bet those loathsome wraiths did it to her. Drove her crazy as they were. Ah, here we are."

He reached the narrow stairway and motioned her up the stair ahead of him.

"Where does this lead?" asked Kagome. 

"Up in the castle," he replied. "It opens into the corridor by the servants' quarters. There are some nice rooms there. You might like to choose them for one of your own. It's away from the noise of the gargoyles and the wraiths when they decide to start moaning...Oh, I almost forgot."

Kagome halted on the stairs and half-turned to the little man who was rummaging through the many pockets of his robe. 

"Ah," he said, and drew from his pocket a small object of gold. "You'll need this if you intend to spin for the wraiths," he said and handed it to her. "You spindle." 

It was a spindle, alright. It was tiny enough to cup in her hand, but it weighed heavy as lead. 

"One of the few trinkets the queen left behind," Myouga informed her. 

Kagome frowned. "But what would I use to spin it with?"

"Well, you're not going to find anything in the garden or the castle. There's nothing there. No, what you spin must be of yourself..."

Kagome looked at him with a confused look. "B-But, I...I don't --"

The duarough laughed - a surprisingly deep-throated laugh for such a little man. 

"I see that you are not accustomed to the properties of this golden spindle," he said. "You must spin from the heart, Kagome-san - joy, sorrow, anger, hate. Whatever you feel in your heart, this spindle will spin. The maid before you spun pity and loathing. But that was all she could handle in the company of those dreadful wraiths. I can't really blame her though. But those kind of garments fall to pieces in a short time and they're too heavy for the wraiths to wear. But I think you will figure it out soon." He gestured up the stairs. "Go along now. The door to the castle is only a few stairs up."

"Wait," said Kagome, "I don't understand. How am I suppose to make thread of my heart's feeling - any feeling - at all?"

But the duarough had already started down the steps. "Oh, I have no idea," he called over his shoulder. "We duaroughs are miners and scholars, not spinners. You must learn in your own way and in your own time how to use it, as well as what to spin."

Kagome was left standing, quite bewildered, with the small golden spindle in one hand. She stood there until she realized that she should leave and find the door into the castle quickly before the duarough and his torch receded too far down the steps.

End of Chapter 3

AN: Ok, well this chapter is fresh from the....well I guess... computer. So they're probably a bunch of errors in this chapter. If they're noticable, just tell me and I'll edit it when I find the time.

And I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I'll try to update sooner for the next chapter.

Okie, well, until next time!

~Renko-chan


	4. Chapter 4: Tale Telling

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**AN:** Thank you for the people who reviewed. I really appreciate it. ^^

Oh, and yes, I know Kagome has blue-gray eyes [or whatever color they are] and are not green. But it's important that she has green eyes in this story, so yeah.

**Duke of Spades** – Well, since their souls been sucked out and all, I guess they'd dry up pretty quickly

**Dark Dragon of the Seven Hells** – So far, I don't know where to put Shippo. I think he might have to sit out in the sidelines for this storywell, at least until I find somewhere to put him in.

**Tinuviel** -::scratches head:: Self insertion?actually this isn't a self – insertionit just that I've grown attached to the name so yeahReally, if this was a self – insertionI wouldn't let myself turn into a wraith. ^^

* * *

_"They would've killed you if they could."_

_"I know."_

_"Then why? Why did you go up?"_

_"They needed me..."_

**The Darkangel**

By: Renko-chan

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Learning to use the spindle proved long and difficult. Kagome would spend hours in her chamber sitting with the spindle. With no materials to work with, she would twist it like she did with the ones at home. But instead of producing thread, the spindle would just spin like a top and then fall over with clear and heavy click. No matter how hard she tried, Kagome could not figure out how to work it. Slowly, the days passed.

The wraiths were, of course, no help. As she promised, Kagome would come to visit often. But they were so horribly thin and dreary. They constantly complained of the weight of their coarse, drab garments that Kagome could only stay with them no longer than an hour at a time.

She also visited the gargoyles, but she was careful never to approach close enough to be stratched or bitten. She brought them fish and mushrooms that she had gathered in the caves. They looked so starved and their eyes were filled with such pain that she couldn't help but feel sorry for them. After visiting them several times, the gargoyles started to anticipate her visits. They'd yap and yelp the moment they heard her steps on the tower stairs. Gradually, as the days passed, they grew less bony, even sleek. Their eyes lost their wild glaze, and they ceased to howl and shriek at nights. Thanks to that, Kagome lost the bags that were under her eyes.

Then the day came when Kagome discovered how to work the spindle. She was sitting out in the garden, on the ground, leaning on the trunk of the massive cherry blossom tree; it became her favorite place to hang about next to the caves. She had been practicing with the spindle, trying for hours to cajole it into producing thread. This it stubbornly refused to do so. 

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and repeatedly told herself that calling it stupid wasn't going to make it produce thread. Slowly, as she went through the motions of spinning, of course without thread, she fell into a kind of daydream. She remembered her first spinning lesson when she was four years old, in the spinning room among the other women, spinning their white wool with absentminded ease.

Kaede had put the ram's horn spindle into her hands, shown her how to draw, and twist back the wether's wool into the beginnings of a thread. She showed Kagome how to wrap it around the base and secure it at the topnotch in the shaft, then let the spindle fall and turn while she drew the wool in thin tufts through her fingers and let them twist away as the spool of the ram's horn dropped down slowly. Kagome smiled. It was one of the few things that she could actually do well and do it better than Renko could. It seemed like forever until it touched the ground with a click and fell over. 

But the click was real. The sound Kagome had heard was real! It wasn't the soft click of old bone on hard wood, but the bright clink of gold on stone. She looked down, and there at her feet lay the spindle, still turning idly, with a coarse white thread twisting up from the shaft. Quickly, before she could lose the knack, Kagome snatched up the spindle, wound the thread, and let the golden spool drop. The thread did no break but continued to form, through it was thick and ragged as a gasp.

Kagome held the thread as it drooped through her fingers. "Amazing..." she whispered and exclaimed, "Yes!" Then, she fell back against the trunk in relief.

After that, she took the spindle with her when she visited the wraiths, and spun there. At first, she could only find pity to spin for them - a coarse, dull thread like the garments they wore. After a few hours in the wraiths' company, when she couldn't stand them any longer, the thread sometimes turned to woolly loathing, sticky and stinging as a bruised nettle stem. Then she would leave them and go down to the caves to bathe in the warm river or talk to Myouga. After a while, she would go back to the wraiths and take up the spindle again, twisting a thick thread of coarse, dull pity out of the air as the days passed.

Then one day, it all changed. The wraiths had become familiar to her now. Though their bodies were even thinner than when she had first seen them, their pitifully dull wits actually seemed to have improved slightly. Bits of memory would come to them, but when Kagome pressed them, none were often able to distinguish between glimpses of their own able past lives and snatches recounted by a sister wraith. Kagome still could not determine which of them was Renko.

Gradually, though, she was starting to tolerate the whinny whispers of her charges (despite the vampyre's word, they weren't really mistresses), their nagging insistence that the thread she was spinning was too heavy and coarse. She had run out of loathing, and though they were painfully eager for attention, she tried not to pity them. One day, while she sat spinning, she noticed that the thread passing through her fingers was growing thinner and finer; then the coarseness went out of it completely of a sudden, and she realized she was spinning patience now - and love followed fast behind.

An ounce of pity had spun only a skein of thread, and loathing even less. A drop of charity made the thread so fine and long that she had not yet reached the end of it. Whereas the spinning of pity and loathing exhausted her after only a few hours' work, charity and patience became the easiest spinning she had ever done. Soon she was weaving kimonos for the wraiths on an old hand loom she had found abandoned in one corner of a cellar. The work was light and did not tire her a bit.

Once, after several days had passed, she was looking through the window when she saw the darkangel standing on the ramparts of a balcony that jutted from the castle overlooking the garden. She stopped to look at him. It was the first time she had seen him in the longest of times. The icarus stood gazing out over the plain. His wings sloped down from his shoulders like a thick cape of black velvet that swallowed light of the sun and gave none of it back in sheen. His face was fair as limestone, perfectly immobile - as though chiseled of stone - but his colorless eyes roved aimlessly over the barren landscape.

He turned suddenly and saw her. Startled, Kagome drew back from the window, but he called her - not by name; but come to think of it, she didn't think she gave it to him: "Hey, you, girl." She went out hesitantly to him. He was looking at her straight on so she had no strength to disobey him. He turned away from her and gazed again over the plain. "Someone's been feeding my gargoyles," he said. "Was it you?"

"Yes," she answered softly.

"I didn't say you could," he said shortly, still looking over the land.

"I know, my lord."

"Then, why?" demanded the vampyre, still not looking at her, "why did you do it?"

"They were hungry, my lord," said Kagome, her voice still soft. He looked at her, and seeing the cold beauty of his face again, Kagome felt weak.

"I like them lean," he said. "They make better watchdogs, then." 

It wasn't until he looked away that Kagome found her tongue. "Their eyes will be sharper and their ears keener if they aren't distracted by hunger," she began.

"Are you arguing with me?" snapped the icarus.

"No, my lord," she said softly.

The vampyre drummed the fingers of one perfect white hand on the battlements. "Tell me, how did you manage not to be killed by them?"

"Their chains aren't long enough to let them come near me if I stand against the stair."

The darkangel nodded, then turned to glance at her over one night-winged shoulder. "Did you know this before you went up?"

She shook her head, for she could not speak while he had his eyes on her.

"Then why did you go up?" he asked her.

"They needed someone to feed them," she stammered as his eyes wandered.

"They would've killed if they could."

"I know."

"Then why?" he asked, with real curiousity. "Why did you go up?"

"They needed me..."

The darkangel shook his head and then laughed. "I guess I should kill you," he said idly, "I did forbid you to go up on the tower - but I won't. You're interesting. Not one of my servants were ever brave enough to go up to the gargoyles before, more or less disobey me." He shook his head again, with a slight frown on his face. "Strange. You don't look brave."

He eyed her as if he expected some answer. She looked away. "I'm not brave."

He laughed again. "I guess not. Perhaps you're just stupid. Well, it doesn't matter. From now on, you'll feed my gargoyles as well as attend my wives."

He paused, expecting another reply. Kagome murmured dryly, with a strained voice, "You honor me, my lord."

"But keep them lean," he snapped with sudden severity. "If I ever find them growing fat and lazy, I'll feed you to them."

With that he started to leave. Once his back was to her, Kagome scowled. She did a favor for him, risking her life in the processs, and he only snapped more orders at her in return. He was arrogant and pompous to her and it irked her.

Confident that he could not see her face, Kagome scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue at him - since that was all she could really do. She immediately withdrewed when she saw him stop in his steps. He turned his head and looked at her at the corner of his eyes.

"I suggest you keep that tongue to yourself, wench," he said coldly, "or you'll soon find yourself without one." He strode away and disappeared into the castle. Kagome turned away and leaned against the wall, sliding down until she touched the floor. She wrapped her arms around herself as she waited for her strength to return and her heart to steady. At that moment, she didn't like him at all. Not one bit at all.

* * *

As the day wore on, Kagome noticed the vampyre's growing restlessness as he paced the castle, muttering.

"He's growing hungry," said the wraiths; their wits gradually were sharpening. Eight of them had new kimonos.

"Half the year's up," the duarough told her, "and in a few months' times, he'll fly in search of another bride." Kagome often caught glimspes of him, prowling through the keep.

Sometimes he caught the little silver bats that flew about the towers after dark in search of tiny moths and millers; the icarus caught the bats and broke their wings. Sometimes, Kagome would come upon them starved to death on the walks about the keep, or fluttering helplessly across the floor of some empty castle room.

One day in the garden she saw him and cupped in his hands he held some tiny, struggling creature. A bat, she realized. It was a bat. He only broken one of its wings and was tossing it into the air to watch it flutter back to the ground in a frantic sprial. Kagome could just make out its high, thin twittering on the very limit of her hearing. Before she could think, she found herself running forward.

"Stop," she cried out. "Stop!"

The vampyre ignored her. The bat struck the cobbles of the walk and ceased to move. The icarus nudged it tentatively with one bare foot, then picked it up by its crumpled wings and shook it. The bat didn't stir.

"Don't," she cried. "Please don't throw it up again. It's stunned.You'll kill it..."

The vampyre laid the bat down on the garden wall long enough to look at her. Her voice trailed away and died. The icarus eyed her for a long moment, with his eyes clear and colorless as quartz, then glanced back at the bat. Its black eyes stared at nothing, glazed. Its mouth hung open a little, its tiny white teeth sharp as rosepricks. Kagome could see the slight, swift rise and fall of its fragile side as it breathed.

The darkangel shrugged. "I'm done with it," he said. "It no longer amuses me." He brushed it off the wall with one swift motion. Kagome closed her eyes and turned away. Minutes passed before she could speak again.

"Why?" she said, not looking at him. "Why do you toture them?"

"For sport," he answered easily. "I'm bored. This castle bores me. My wives bore me. I need some kind of fun."

Kagome opened her eyes. "Did you have to kill it?" She was still unable to face him.

The icarus shrugged again; she could hear the rustle of his dozen wings. "Why not?" he asked. "There're more."

"Do you have to catch them all?" asked Kagome, horrified. "It's so...so cruel."

"Oh, lizards are even better sport than bats," he replied. "You can bait them with moths, then pick their eyes out, or tear out their tongues..."

If he continued, Kagome didn't hear for she had covered her ears with her hands. Even then she could hear the darkangel laugh at her.

"You're even more sport to bait than the lizards," he said when she took her hands away from her ears.

"There are better ways to have fun than tormenting helpless creatures," whispered Kagome.

"Are there?" said the vampyre. Kagome felt her skin shrink as he stepped closer and eyed her. "What do you do for fun?"

Kagome turned quickly away from him and gazed out across the garden so she didn't have to look at him. "When I was young," she said, "when I lived in my village in the foothills, Kaede would tell us tales..."

"Kaede?" said the icarus, drawing back a trace. "Keade?" He pronounced the name as though he found it strange. "Who is this Kaede?"

"My nurse," replied Kagome. "No, Renko's nurse actually..." Her throat tightened at the thought of Renko.

"Tell me a tale," he said abruptly.

Kagome looked at him, surprised. "Now?"

"Yes, now," he said impatiently. His eyes bored into hers like a hawk's. Kagome swallowed and searched her mind for a tale. "Well?"

"Uh, I'll...tell you the tale of the Maiden-Eater," she told him, and began. It was a long story about a kingdom besieged by a dragon and the king's daughter who slew it with the help of a young hero. The vampyre laughed outright when she came to describing the dragon.

"Big as a cottage?" he laughed. "With wings? Obviously, you've never seen a firedrake before. They are twently or thirty times as large, and they don't fly. They swim. Incidentally, they don't spit brimstone; they breathe sulfur and flame." The icarus folded his arms and leaned back, looking down on her, his lips curled in contempt. "No mere mortal could've killed one single-handed."

"But her sword _was_ magic," protested Kagome.

"The dragon would've killed them both long before she could've used it."

Kagome looked at the ground. "You've seen dragons before?"

"Yeah, my mom keeps a pair as pets."

Kagome look at him with surprise. "Your mother?" The word sounded strange from his tongue.

His lips twisted again into a cruel smile. "Of course I have a mother," he said. "How do suppose I came to be?" His tone was amused and had no kindness to it. Kagome dropped her eyes as his look grew farther away. "She's very beautiful, my mom."

"What's her name?" Kagome wanted to know.

"How would I know?" replied the vampyre, affronted. "Great personages such as she don't hand out their names so freely."

"But you're her son," insisted Kagome.

The vampyre looked away suddenly, and for once, his cool assurance flagged. "She'll tell me..." he muttered. "Well, she promised she would - when I'm old enough."

"Is she...like you?" Kagome wondered what sort of being mothered vampyres. His hesitation surprised her.

"You mean a winged icarus?" He started to regain himself and flexed his coal - dark feathers. "Nah, she prefers water to air. She's a lorelei."

"And...she keeps dragons..."

"Yup...but hers don't eat maidens. They eat ships."

"I see..."

He laughed again, the same cruel and careless laugh. "Heh, that tale you told was silly, but amusing enough. Tell me another." His tone had started to take its arrogant edge. 

"Um, my lord," Kagome stammered. "I'm...hungry and tired. I spent hours spinning for your...for your wives" - she had almost said "the wraiths" - "and I - "

He held up his hand, silencing her.

"Yeah, yeah. I sometimes forget that you mortals need inordinate amounts of food and sleep. _I_ only need a little." He waved his hand on her to dismiss her. "Go have your food and rest. Then come to the audience hall where you'll tell me more of these tales."

End of Chapter 4

**AN:** Sorry for taking so long on updates. I'm trying! Really, I am! Come back for Chapter 5!

~Renko-chan


	5. Chapter 5: Tears of Blood

**Disclaimer:** Kay, I'm tired of writing disclaimers on every single chapter, so this disclaimer will cover all the upcoming chapters until there's something I need to say. So I don't own anything...at the moment... 

**AN:** HOA! An update in a week! This is a BIG improvement! Whoopie!!

I think this chapter will answer a lot of questions about who the darkangel is or clarify who the dude is. If you don't get it, then I must be a really really really bad author. 

_"And his mother went down to the bank _

_and wept for him?"_

_"Yes. Wept tears of blood..."_

**The Darkangel **

By: Renko-chan

**Chapter 5**

* * *

So now Kagome told the darkangel tales, fed his gargoyles, spun and wove for his wives, and fished with Myouga in the quiet cave pools as the days passed. She told the darkangel all the tales she could remember ever hearing from Kaede, or Renko, or anyone else she had ever known. The vampyre seemed to listen with only one ear, remarking now and then on some improbability in the tale. But he did listen and Kagome no longer found broken bats or maimed lizards in the garden.

As she began work on the last of the wraiths' garments, Kagome realized that she was running low on tales. She started to tell tales that Myouga told her but then those started to run short too.

Then came the day when she told him the tale of the king's son who had lived in a great palace called the Great Castle of Inu. It was a tale Chiyako had told her when Chiyako lived with the plains folk before she was taken as a slave. It was late afternoon in the vampyre's castle. Kagome sat on the floor in the warmth of the sunlight while the icarus stood by the window and picked a flower to pieces as she spoke.

"This is a story Chiyako once told me," Kagome began, "and it's the last one I know, too. I don't know if it's true or not, but I think she told it to me to scare me. Well, there was once a woman who was a handmaiden to the great king of the plains. This woman, Chiyako, had a child who was only a day old. It was the same that the king's wife bore him a son. But the queen fell ill so Chiyako's child was taken away from her so she could nurse the young prince.

"But Chiyako mourned the loss of her child and grew to hate the young prince. Although she was only a servant, she vowed vengeance against the king and bided her time. Now it was clear that the queen's fever had left the queen barren. So when the child was five years old, the queen and her train went on a pilgrimage across the desert to consult the priestesses of Toedawaki about her barrenness.

"After arriving to the city, the queen and her son stayed for a year. When all the prayers and rituals were finished, the queen started back home. They had almost reached their kingdom when a sandstorm kicked up; it was so thick that it hid the sky.

"They made camp and attempted to wait the storm out, but it blew all day and into the night. Then their water supply ran so low that they had to break camp and find the nearest oasis. The storm still blew strongly, causing them to wander far off course till the next day; yet the great wind still blew. They found themselves in a rocky place at the desert's edge, amid a maze of canyons on the shores of a great shallow lake.

"But something was amiss. The queen saw this immediately, for nothing grew along the lakes' banks or in it. A lonely howling, maybe of jackals, could be heard faintly from the canyons, yet not a single living creature could be seen. When the wind blew, not a ripple appeared on the lake's dark surface. It lay still as a mirror, and barren. The animals that had been allowed to drink sickened and died. At once, the queen ordered that no one was to drink from the lake. They would move on.

"They wandered for many hours in the gorges and canyons but they always ended up at the lake again. They entered the maze but found themselves at the lake in the end. Mutterings among the people were talk of witchcraft and sorcery.

"A council was held and it truly seemed that the gods were not at all happy. The priests performed spells and rituals but nothing seemed to work. By now, all the water had gone and the animals were dying. But no one dared to drink from the lake.

"No one drank, except for Chiyako. She became so thirsty that it overcame her fear. In the dark of the night, she crept down to the lake. It was cold - the water was colder than shadow, but she drank a handful. She was about to reach for another when she saw something in the water.

"It was a small creature, no bigger than a hen, with smooth, translucent skin that seemed purple in the starlight. At first, she thought it was a huge salamander or a toad. But then it spoke to her in a deep, gravel voice, 'What are you doing, trespassing on my mistress's land?'

"'What are you,' cried Chiyako, 'What do you want?'

"'I'm a mudlick,' said the hideous creature, 'and I want to know why you are trespassing here.'

"'I was thirsty,' said Chiyako. 'We're lost so--'

"'We?' the mudlick interrupted. 'There are more of you?'

"'Why, yes,' Chiyako told him. 'There's the whole queen's train. Haven't you seen them?'

"'No,' replied the mudlick. 'I can only see those who drink the water. You have drunk, therefore you can see me. You came because you were thirsty. What about the others?'

"'They - We wish to leave.'

"'That's not possible. You have chosen to trespass here and thus you must stay.' 

"'But we didn't choose. A windstorm drove us here.'

"'That's not my fault.'

"'But you have to you let us go. You have to.'

"'That I won't,' said the mudlick firmly. He turned to swim away.

"'But we'll die,' cried Chiyako.

"'I guess you will.'

"'All of our water is gone.'

"'Don't care.' With that, the mudlick started to leave. 

"'Oh, please,' Chiyako pleaded. 'I'll do anything you want! Just let us go.'

"'There's nothing you can do. I don't need anything from you.'

"'Don't go! Please don't go!' exclaimed Chiyako. 'Is there nothing that can be done to make you save us?'

"The mudlick shook his head and started to dice into the water when he abruptly stopped. He folded his hand across his slimy chest, deep in thought. He turned around.

"'Perhaps, there's one thing...'

"'What?' begged Chiyako. 'What is it?'

"'Well,' said the mudlick, 'my mistress is fond of young boys. Do you have any in your train?'

"'One, there is one.'

"'How old is he?'

"'He's seven.'

"'Hm, she likes him younger, babes if possible. But I suppose he'll do. Who's taking care of him?'

"' I am.'

"'Very well, then bring him down tot the water and drown then I'll let you go.'

"Chiyako drew back in surprise. 'His mother will never consent. She's the queen.'

"The mudlick shrugged. 'Fine. I'm only thinking of a task for you. I suppose he's too old anyways..."

"'I'll do it in secret," Chiyako said. 'I'll tell the queen the thirst fever took him and he fell into the lake.'

"'No, tell her the water witch took him. Then she'll think you have the fever too, and no one will blame you.'

"Then the mudlick swam off and Chiyako returned to camp. She slipped into the prince's tent where the white-haired boy lay sleeping. She woke him and told to come out to the lake for there was something great and wonderful to see. But they couldn't make any noise so they didn't wake the others. The young prince went with her willingly even though she was never very kind to him; she never gave him a reason to distrust her. The two stole out of the camp and down to the lake where the mudlick waited.

"'See?' said Chiyako, pointing. 'There it is.'

"'What?' asked the prince. 'I don't see anything.'

"'Lean closer," urged Chiyako. 'Now do you see?'

"'No. What am I looking for?'

"'Lean closer. Then you'll know when you see it.'

"'But I don't see anything,' said the prince, leaning so far forward that his face almost told the water.

"Then the nurse shoved him in, hard. Chiyako stood watching to see if he would come out to the surface, but the water closed over him with hardly a ripple.

"Then Chiyako ran back to camp and burst into the queen's tent, staring wildly and clutching her throat as if she couldn't breathe. It was a long time before they could get anything out of her. After a while, there was only wailing and shrieking, but finally between the tearing of the hair and cheeks, she began to babble and rave.

"Half the time, she told them the prince had slipped into the lake. The other half, she swore that a water witch kidnapped him. Finally she fainted at the queen's feet and could not be awakened.

"It's uncertain whether the queen believed either of the tales, but most people believed the one of the witch. They said that the witch. They said that the witch had claimed her tribute and they were now free to go. Camp was quickly packed up and the horses were loaded for travel. But the queen wasn't there. She gone to the lakeshore and wept for her son.

"When she returned, she saw the caravan read and said, 'Let's go. This place is full of evil.'

"They found their way out of the canyons and were in the desert again. They found clear water again and eventually found their way home. But the pilgrimage proved in vain, for the queen was still barren. Her husband was obliged to but her aside and she moved across the Sea of Dust to Esternesse.

"The king remarried twice but both died quickly and neither conceived. Blight came to the land, killing livestock and crops. People began to say that the house of the kind was cursed, and drifted away. The king grew old and died without an heir by a plaque that struck down most of the remaining people.

"Those who were left fled. There was no one to succeed the king, and no one left to rule over. The servants took what goods were left from the palace and left. The place guard rounded up those who were left to sell for slaves. Chiyako was one of them. She was going blind. Ever since she had drunk from that dark lake, her sight worsened. Both of her eyes were covered with a white film and she could no longer see. She was sold to the satrap of Osaka, who gave her along with others who weave and spins as a gift to his half-sister when she wed the syndic of my village. Chiyako told me this tale. I think this tale was meant to scare me so I'm not sure whether this tale is true or not..."

* * *

Kagome fell silent and sat in the sun, waiting for the vampyre to say something; but he didn't make a sound. She looked up and saw him staring across the room with a slight frown on his face.

"Did you like the story?" she asked at last.

No expression touched his eyes, but his frown deepened a bit. "When did this story take place?" he asked. His voice was oddly strained.

"Years ago," she answered. "Before I was born, I guess."

"And where did the king rule?"

"Far over the plains of Avaric."

"In what quarter?" the darkangel demanded, his voice tight.

"In the west...wait, northwest, I think."

The vampyre began to pace. His shadow glided back and forth over Kagome as she sat in the light of the setting sun.

"What was the king's name?" asked the icarus, pacing and not looking at her. His one hand was a fist, while the other gripped and wrung his wrist, as though he was trying to work some shackle free.

Kagome hesitated. "I-I don't know. I can't remember."

"Then you don't know the tale very well, do you?" snapped the darkangel.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm telling the tale the best I can."

"The queen. What was the queen's name?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "Shinako," she said finally. "I think it was Shinako."

"No," said the icarus, his voice suddenly was harsh and loud. "You're not remembering it right. It wasn't Shinako. It couldn't..."

Kagome said nothing; she just watched him, confused. The vampyre's voice had fallen to a mutter. He whirled at her abruptly, toying with his necklace as if it was too tight around his neck.

"Why are you sitting there so quiet?!" he demanded. "Say it! It wasn't Shinako. Right? Say it wasn't!"

"Okay!" Kagome managed to squeak out, unsure why he was so upset. "It wasn't." As the dull clinking of the leaden vials seemed louder, Kagome held her breath.

But the darkangel nodded and half-turned away. His hand dropped from his throat and leaned against the windowsill. "The boy," he murmured. "What was his name?"

Kagome was afraid to answer but was also afraid not to. "I-I don't remember," she whispered, her voice trembling.

But the icarus hardly seemed to hear. He was staring down the length of the chamber's windowed wall. Kagome cautiously stood up.

"You said his nurse pushed him in?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, doubting that he even saw.

"His mother went down to the bank and wept for him?"

"Yes. Wept tears of blood..."

The icarus said nothing and his face grew deep and dark.

"Inu-Yasha," said Kagome. "I remember now. The prince's name was Inu-Yasha."

The vampyre shuddered and shook his head. "You're wrong," he whispered. There was a frightening quietness to his voice. "It wasn't. It can't..."

Beyond him, through the window, the sun shone in white glory, illuminating his handsome features. Kagome stood waiting, unsure if she should go or not.

"Go," the darkangel said, not looking at her. "Don't come back again."

Kagome said nothing - not knowing what to say was more like it - and quickly left the room

End of Chapter 5

**AN:** *dances around excitedly* YAY! And update in a week...I'm so happy! Okay, I'm overreacting, but who cares? ^^

Okie, well Chapter 5 is done and remember to push that blue little button down there when you're done.

~Renko-chan

|

|

|

V


	6. Chapter 6: To Kill the Vampyre

**AN:** Thank you all who've been reviewing. It's nice to know that people are taking their time to review my story. ^^

**Dark Dragon of the Seven Hells: ** I know! I didn't realize right away when I finished reading the third book. But when I did, I was like, "holy crap!" But don't worry, they're not gonna be cousins in this story. "Dark Dragon of the Seven Hells"....that's a cool name...^^ 

**PhoenixStorm:**Wahh!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know some sess/kag fics are good, but unfortunately this one isn't a sess/kag...I'm so sorry!!! Please don't abandon my story...

_"It can't be done."_

_"I have to try."_

_"He'll kill you."_

_"Then I'll die trying."_

**The Darkangel**

By: Renko-chan 

**Chapter 6**

  
  
  


* * *

"You must kill the vampyre," said the wraiths. They paced back and forth along the wall near where Kagome sat on a low stool, spinning. The golden spindle flashed deep yellow in the white lamplight. Since there were no longer any garments to make, Kagome merely spun to pass time. 

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome as she spun a fine golden thread. 

Although her duties to the wraiths were done, she would sit with the wraiths for hours on end now, talking to them, encouraging them to remember themselves and their pasts. Sometimes she would hum a quiet tune to herself. Whenever she sang, the wraiths grew still to listen. Her voice wasn't as clear and sweet as Renko's, but it was soft and gentle enough to be pleasant to the ear. But the wraiths were now pacing, rocking, or uttering little moans. 

"What makes you think I could kill the vampyre?" she asked them dully, her concentration on the spindle. "I've already tried and failed." 

"You looked into his eyes," gasped one of the wraiths. 

"A grave mistake," said another, shaking her fragile head. 

"Now he has you in his thrall." 

"I can't kill him," said Kagome. 

"But he's evil!" cried the wraiths. 

Kagome stopped spinning and laid the spindle on her lap. As she stared at it, she felt her heart grow troubled. "I know," she whispered. "I know that he's evil. But I can't help it. Every time he looks at me, I die." 

"So has each of us thought," said one of the wraiths. "Now look at us. He has drained our blood and stolen our souls, so we can't die." 

"I'm powerless against him," protested Kagome. 

"If we had our souls back, we could depart to the heavens." 

Kagome shook her head, frowning. "Your souls are gone. I can't help you." 

"He keeps our souls in little vials," said the wraiths as they edged closer across the floor. "You've seen them, they're the little lead vials on that necklace he wears." 

Kagome looked at them, puzzled. "But I thought vampyres drank souls." 

"Oh, no, they do. They do," the wraiths said eagerly, "but he's not a true vampyre." 

"Yet," said one wraith. "Right now, he's only half." The others nodded. 

"He has fourteen vials on his necklace," said another wraith, "and thirteen are filled with our souls." 

"But, if he doesn't drink them, then why does he keep them?" asked Kagome. 

"He's keeping them for the water witch." 

"A toast for the witch," cried one wraith. 

Kagome frowned. "Who's this water witch?" 

"His mother," replied one wraith. 

"His lover," said another. 

"She lives across the desert far away." 

"In a lake." 

"They call it the Mirror, or the Dead Lake, sometimes. She has seven sons and they all are vampyres, except the youngest, who will be one very soon. She has sent them all out into the world to prey upon the kingdoms." 

"But this one is not quite a vampyre yet. She has not yet taught him all her evils. He still has his own soul and he hasn't tasted another's yet." 

As the wraiths spoke, Kagome started to connect it with the story she had last told the darkangel. They were so similar...could that story that Chiyako had told her be really true? 

"He's drunken our blood, but not our souls. He's keeping them in the vials the witch has given him. When all fourteen of them are full, he'll return to the Dead Lake and give them to her as tribute." 

"Then she'll drink up our souls and then we shall truly perish. Our souls will not ascend as others' do. They'll sink into the witch's darkness and be nothing. Though the death of our souls would end our torment, it'll be the lorelai's triumph. Even we can't long for that, Kagome." 

Kagome looked up at the sound of her name. She had told them it but they had never used it. She thought they had forgotten since they seemed to forget everything else she had ever told them. 

"My name. You...you just said my name," she said, and they nodded. 

"We whisper it to ourselves sometimes when you're gone," said one wraith. "'Kagome,' we say, 'Kagome will help us.'" 

"Before you came, Kagome, we wanted only to forget our pasts, our present suffering, our fate," said another wraith. 

"But you've brought us back to ourselves, little by little. You've lightened our despair. Some of us can remember tiny snatches right now." 

"A few of us can even remember our names," said one wraith softly. 

"Renko-sama," she whispered hoarsely. "Which one of you is Renko-sama?" 

The wraiths drew back, shifting uneasily. "We won't tell you," one began. 

"What?" cried an outraged Kagome. "Why not?" 

"...unless you help us," hissed one of the wraiths and they all nodded in agreement. 

Kagome stared at the wraiths. She wanted her old companion's company so badly though. She didn't realize until now how much now that some wraiths remembered their names. "What do you want me to do?" she asked lowly. 

"Steal back our souls," the wraiths cried. "Return them to us!" 

"How?" asked Kagome, slightly irritated. "How do you suppose I should get the necklace from him?" 

"You must kill him." 

"I just told you, I can't!" 

"But you have to! Kagome, how long have you been here?" 

"Six months..." 

"In another six months, he'll bring home another bride. Can you stand it? Can you bear through her screams? Not only that, he will make you weave her bridal gown." 

"Her shroud," broke in another wraith. 

"And attire her." 

"Stop it..." whispered Kagome as her hands clenched into fists, her nails dug into the fabric of her kimono. 

"It drove the other one mad," said one of the wraiths. "She was here only for a year. She spun the bridal gown all day before the darkangel flew." 

"He paced the halls restlessly," said another one, "He came to us and cried, "All my wives! Why are all my wives so damn ugly? I need a new one. Spin, girl, spin!'" 

"And she spun, but it was out of pure horror. It was so sharp, it cut her fingers. The thread she spun was of white terror and blood." 

"When the gown was finished, the icarus flew. And the girl wove a long scarf for the bride while the sun descended slowly through the star-littered sky. It was till the sun was nearly down when the vampyre came with his new bride." 

"That would've been Renko," said Kagome. Pain and frustration tore at her. "Please, just tell me which one of you is Renko." 

The wraiths looked at each other and then at her, then shook their heads. "Help us, and you'll know," said the wraiths. 

Kagome stood there stupidly, unsure what to do. 

"Then the darkangel returned with his bride," another wraith continued, "Your predecessor washed at her and attired her as she was told to. Then she brought the bride to the vampyre's chamber as she was told to." 

"By then, the sun was down," a wraith that sat at Kagome's feet said. "The gargoyles were beginning to howl. The little tiring maid ran all over the castle, trying to find a room where she couldn't hear the screaming. But she couldn't find one. So she went down to the caves and stayed in darkness. 

"The duarough searched for her for a long time." 

"He told us." 

"Searched for her long and when he finally found her, he convinced her to eat. But she was afraid of the light. It took him nearly till sunrise to persuade her to come out of the dark caves and into the air of the garden." 

"But they haven't taken twenty steps when the sun cam up and the duarough was turned into stone. And the girl saw the steps that led to the plain beyond; the steps she had strayed from so often. This time she took them since the duarough could not call her back." 

"Stop," said Kagome, "I-I know..." 

"You know what happened in the end." 

"Yes..." 

Then you must kill him," said the wraiths, "before others die by him." 

"I can't," said Kagome. "His beauty, it takes my strength away--I can't. He's too..." She pounded her lap in frustration. "If he wasn't so freaking handsome..." 

"He is now," said the wraiths, "while he still has his soul." 

"How can he be both handsome _and_ evil?" said Kagome. 

"He's handsome because there's still some good in him." said the wraiths. 

"Good in him?" echoed Kagome. Was she hearing things? The words put a little but sudden hope in her. 

"Only a little," said one of the wraiths. "Not enough to matter." 

"He's been taught not to heed it." 

"He's evil," insisted another. "He's still woefully evil." 

"But there's still some good in him?" Kagome wanted to know. 

The wraiths muttered among themselves and nodded reluctantly. "He still has his soul," said one. "The witch only drunk his blood, but not his soul." 

"But she will," said another, "when she has drunk our souls, then she will drink his. We shall die, die utterly. But he will live on since she has left him heart alone." 

"But it's lead, not of flesh," one of the wraiths said. 

"There will be no left in him, then and he will grow ugly as we are." 

"No, uglier." 

Kagome sank down on her stool, speechless. A wraith on the floor touched her arm. "He'll start drinking blood, to try to replenish his bloodlessness, then he'll drink souls, in effort to fill his soulessness - in vain!" 

"He will become a drinker of souls, a true vampyre." 

Kagome touch her throat; it felt dry. "The water witch will do this to him," she choked, "drink up his soul and make him truly evil?" Her throat was tight and sore. Pity and anger rose in her suddenly. "No. I can't let her do that..." 

"If you want to save him, you must kill him," said the wraiths. 

"No, I-I have to think of something else," she said lamely. 

The wraiths gazed at her, hopelessness deepening the hollows of their eyes. 

"But there might be another way to save him then killing him," said Kagome. 

"It can't be done," replied the wraiths. 

"I have to try." 

"He'll kill you." 

"Then I'll die trying." Kagome felt her voice trembling. 

The wraiths turned away from her and started to moan. 

Kagome stayed in her stool and said nothing. There had to be some other way to save the darkangel. Now she finally realized. He wasn't evil by his own choice. His soul had been tainted with the water witch's evil. The way he was now was because of her. The way Renko was now was really the witch's fault. She couldn't let the witch take him. She had to save him somehow. 

She gathered up her spindle and thread and rose from her stool. "I have to go down and talk to the duarough." 

As she left, the wraiths shrieked and wept in defeat. 

* * *

"The wraiths say that I have to kill the vampyre," said Kagome as she waded carefully across the lighted stream to the far bank where the duarough sat fishing. Kagome came and sat down on the bank beside him. 

"Ah, I knew they come to it some time," said Myouga lazily. Looking at Kagome's perplexed face, he explained. "Oh yes, they asked all the others, too, you know. They asked them all and all refused. Well actually, no. One of them actually attempted it. She failed, of course." He shook his head. "The others? Well, one of them took her life rather than face it. Another missed her step on the tower stairs and fell to her death. Another died from loneliness. The last lost her mind and tried to run away." Myouga glanced at Kagome. "Dear me, that castle above is only death and death. Don't spend too much time up there, child. There's only death. Here in the caves is life." 

Kagome watched as Myouga fell silent as he caught a small cavefish. The duarough sat baiting his hook again. 

"I don't want to kill him," she said at last. "I want to save the wraiths, but not...not to kill him." 

The duarough glanced at her with an upraised eyebrows, then back at his fish pole quickly. 

"And how would you propose to do that?" he asked slowly, as if not greatly interested. 

Kagome gazed off across the lighted water and sighed. She could not see out of the corner of her eye that Myouga was watching her intently as she spoke. 

"I don't know," she said, "but there's gonna be a way." Her voice did not tense or rise with frustration now. She spoke softly and with conviction. "And I'm determined to find it." Myouga eyed her for a long moment. She did not turn to him, but continued to gaze off across the water. "I know now, that the way the vampyre is now, isn't really his fault. It's that witch's fault. She tainted his heart and soul, making him evil and do evil things. I blamed him for what happened to Renko. But now, I know that the one to blame isn't him, but the witch. So I have to find a way to save the wraiths and him." 

Myouga turned back to look out over the lighted stream. He shook his head a trace. "Ah, daughter," he said, "it's a strange thing for you to do. But maybe it's possible and maybe it's not. But granting for the moment that I might be able to brew a draught that would render the icarus insensible..." 

Kagome turned to him, startled. "You can do that?" She asked, "How?" 

He smiled a little. "I know a little magic." 

"If you knew that this could be done," she cried; it was the first time she had ever found her angry with the duarough, "how is it that you haven't done it yourself?" 

The little man shook his head again. "I didn't say that I could do it," Myouga answered gently. "I said that I _might_ - with your help. I can do only half of it. Someone else must to the rest." 

"But there were others before him," insisted Kagome, still angry and refusing to soften. 

The duarough sighed a trace, very sadly. "But think, Kagome, think," he said. "What good would lie in such a plan? He'd only steal the souls of fourteen other maidens to refill his vials." 

Kagome looked away as her anger faded. "But," she murmured, "if he could be prevented..." 

"How, child?" the little man inquired, as solemn as Kagome had ever seen him. "Do you think to chain him, like the gargoyles?" 

"No! Of course not!" cried Kagome. 

Myouga laid his pole on the sandy bank beside him. "Tell me," he said quietly, "why don't you want the vampyre to be killed?" 

Kagome drew up her knees and clasped him. She stared off across the water and suddenly felt very cold. "I guess I sort of admire his confidence, his determination, his curiosity, his surety..." Her voice trailed off. 

The little man rose, a bit stiffly, and looked down at her thoughtfully. "Do you _love_ him, child?" he asked. 

Kagome fell silent. "No. I can't." Slowly thinking about what she'd said about him and the witch, she continued. "There's always a chance that he really is evil. Maybe there was always a darkness in his heart that was just waiting for an opportunity to emerge. Maybe, the witch's magic only encouraged it, made it more powerful. Maybe, everything that had happened really was his fault. If that's true, then he murdered - no, worse than murdered - my friend, Renko and twelve other maidens. No, I don't love him." She closed her eyes. "The wraiths are right. I can't risk it. He has to die." 

The duarough said nothing and nodded. He picked up his fishing pole and frowned in thought. "Well enough, then," he murmured, as if reluctant, "he must be stopped, that's been decided. Now, let's see, first task is to fetch the chalice - hoof of the immortal horse...The blade, I think, I can attend to myself. Hm, as for the apparatus..." 

He muttered other things for a few moments then, things utterly incomprehensible to Kagome. At first she thought to speak, but then let it go. She sat there and waited for Myouga. 

The duarough shook his head a trace as if to clear it and knelt on the bank beside Kagome. He drew out a scaling knife and began to scale his catch. 

"There's a rime I should tell you," he said, "one I found in a musty old book lying under dust in the archives. It's a prophecy - not a prediction of what will be, no such things exist, mind you. But rather a foretelling of what may be. A formula for the undoing of the icarus." 

Kagome glanced at him, uneasy, surprised. She then looked away, and stared at, well anything that could be stared at. Her mind was torn and she knew that it should not be. She should have longed wholeheartedly for the darkangel's death, like she did those months ago. But now, she did not. "To be honest, I don't know what to do," she told Myouga. "I'll have to think about it." 

Myouga nodded, turning the fish over in his hand and scaling the other side. "Think on it, then," he said; his tone was kind and patient. "But you should learn the rime, also. It's a good thing to know. Here's how it goes: 

_ "On Avaric's white plain, _

Where the icarus now reigns, 

To the steeps of Osaka, 

From the Great Castle of Inu, 

And fourteen maidens, 

all have become his brides, 

From a long road from home, 

The starhorse must be found, 

The strong hoof of the starhorse 

Must hallow him unawared 

If the Great Fang 

Is to plunder his chest. 

Then, only, may the Warhorse 

and Warrior arise, 

To rally the warhosts, 

and thunder the skies..." 

"There, do you have it now?" Myouga inquired. "That's only the first part, but that'll be enough for now. Can you say it back to me?" 

Kagome even amazed herself. She recited it perfectly. It was strange though. It was as if she had heard it somewhere a very long time ago. 

"Go now," the little man told her when he saw her yawn," and rest." 

Kagome rose from the sand and gave her arms a nice long stretch. Her limbs felt heavy and her eyelids were ready to shut. 

"Tell me," said Myouga, just before she waded back across the stream, "do you understand it - the rime, I mean?" 

Kagome shook her head sleepily. "What does 'hallow him unaware' mean?" she asked him. 

Myouga was winding his horsehair line about his pole. "It means to salute, or to challenge, or to pursue him," he answered, "all unawares." 

Kagome frowned, puzzled. "But I thought 'hallow' meant to purify or to bless." 

The duarough shrugged his shoulders; his lips smiled slightly. "Words can mean different things, Lady Kagome. Maybe it's me who doesn't understand the rime." He gave her a lamp and waved his hands at her. "Go now, and rest. We can work more on decipherments when you return." 

Kagome smiled and nodded. She turned and held her lamp high as she waded back across the stream.   
  
  
  
  
  
**End of Chapter 6 **

* * *

**AN:** Wow! I'm on a roll. It's Wednesday and I got a update! Woohoo! Okay, well please review and hopefully you'll get fast updates like this one! ^^ 

~Renko-chan 


	7. Chapter 7: Waking Dreams

**AN:** Ahhh...other chapter...oi...more writing...more thinking...my brain's definitely gonna die soon...   
  
Oh, and I am using the books for er "guides", because I couldn't possibly make all of this by myself. I'd have to be a absolute genius to be able to. And for all you people who've read the books: Do you think I should make a separate fic for the second book? Or should I keep on going under "Darkangel"? 

**Rei-Ayanami:** Me? Brilliant? ...That's a new one...Are you sure about that? 

**AejavutheultimateIYlover: ** Funny. Most of your predictions are right. Oh, and...who's Lady Yume? If that's Inu-Yasha's mom then it's kinda too late to use her since I'm using Shinako (I hope that didn't spoil anything) 

**Dark Dragon of the Seven Hells: ** Ah, yes, my loyal reader...what are your questions today? Hmm...well, sorry I can't answer them because they'll spoil the story. Sorry! Hehe, I have to be very careful because it seems that I have a very bad habit of spoiling things... 

**Chri:** Hee. ^^ My other loyal reader. Thank you so much for noticing those errors in my story. If you didn't notice those, most of the stuff probably wouldn't make any sense. I guess I should start proofreading my chapters. I can't wait for a review that'll say, "Good job, Renko! No mistakes!" Hm...I should stop dreaming... 

**PhoenixStorm:** Yay! You're gonna stay! I feel happy. ^^ 

Oh, and I just want to verify this. This fic will NOT end like the trilogy. If that I did, well, it just wouldn't be a very good idea...and you guys would be out to hunt me and make sure I died a very slow and painful death...   
Well, actually you can say the "ending" would be similar to the books...BUT NOT TO WORRY!!! I adding a sequel to the trilogy made up completely by me. So this whole Darkangel thing will be like a quartet thing, or maybe a five book series (what are those called?) if I feel like it. ^^ So I can assure you that the ending to this whole ficcie will have a happy ending.   
Hehe, I can't wait for that part though...I have all these ideas...it's just I have to find a way to connect them.... 

Well in the sequel to the trilogy, some minor characters will get bigger parts and it's really so Naraku can be the big bad honcho and I'm going to shut up now so I don't spoil the whole thing for you. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"So you're not just sending me to safety, then."_

_"No safety lies in this departure, Kagome."_

_"You have something for me to do, don't you?" _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Darkangel**

By: Renko-chan 

** Chapter 7 **

* * *

Kagome awoke in the middle of the night to a sound she had never heard before. It was rather a kind of shouting, a series of painful cries and then silence again. Soon the wraiths started to moan and the gargoyles chattered and screamed as they had not done for days. 

Kagome rose from her mat and slipped out into the hall. She descended the steps into the caverns under the castle and as she did, the cries began again, but they were nearer. She saw the duarough coming up the bank with a lamp in one hand. 

"What is it?" she asked as she left the last step and onto the sandy shore. 

Myouga came closer to her along the bank. "It's the vampyre," he said. 

"What's wrong with him?" asked Kagome. "Is he hurt?" 

"He's in great anguish," Myouga replied, "not pain. Your tales and stories have given him dreams." 

"Dreams? But he doesn't sleep..." 

"True, true," said the duarough, "he sleeps yearly, on his wedding night. But those are oblivion, devoid of dreams - a dead and dreamless sleep. No, Kagome, these are waking dreams." 

Kagome felt cold and rubbed her arms. "He cries out as if he's afraid. But what's there to fear in dreams?" 

The duarough sighed and took the lamp in his other hand. "Nothing for you and me," he said, "because we are living beings. But he is mostly dead, and he wished his mind to be dead to all things but what he himself chooses to think." 

"How long will they last?" she asked softly. 

Myouga shrugged. "They'll last as long as they do," he replied. "They'll come and go until they've run their course." 

The cries doubled and Kagome shuddered. "There's nothing that can be done? He's suffering." 

"Only sleep can cure dreams," he said. "But he has renounced that." 

"If this is my fault," said Kagome, "then I have to go to him." 

"That you can not," said Myouga, almost sharply. 

"But there might be something I --" 

"There's nothing you can do, Kagome." 

"I might be able to comfort him." 

"He'll kill you first," said Myouga. "Did you know that he's searching the castle for you right now?" 

Kagome drew back with sudden alarm. Not since she had first come to the castle had she feared the darkangel - afraid to displease him maybe, but not for her life. Gradually, his casual threats didn't seem so scary anymore. Most of the time, he either treated her with mocking amusement, or just ignored her altogether. 

When he first brought her to his castle, she had expected death. She didn't want it, but she was at least prepared. Now she was not. The wraiths and gargoyles depended on her. The duarough looked to her for company. Also, the possibility of undoing the vampyre now laid before her. Her life seemed suddenly important and she did not want to die at all. 

"Follow me," Myouga said. "He will be down here shortly. I have to hide you." 

Kagome stood unmoving. She felt as if all of her will and strength was drained from her. The cries were becoming louder. "He's calling me," she said, "I have to go to him." 

"Nonsense," said the duarough. "You're barely under his power." 

Kagome shook her head. "I don't want to but I have to obey him. I can't resist. His power's growing on me." 

"Then I'll stuff wax in your ears," said Myouga, grabbing her hand. "Now come with me." 

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"To the treasure room," he answered, pulling her after him. "I was hoping to get you deeper into the caves, but we don't have any time now. Don't worry. We'll be safe enough in the treasure room, only we have to hurry." 

They splashed across the stream and clambered onto the opposite bank. Kagome could hear the cries of the vampyre drawing closer, and she was beginning to be able to distinguish some words. They were disconnected, made no sense, but their effect was hypnotic. She wanted to stop, listen, and try to catch their meaning. The duarough pulled her over to the ivory door and practically had to drag her through. 

The door closed behind them and the sound of the words faltered. As they moved into the room itself, the noise lessened further. In the middle of the room burned a little fire of driftwood and Myouga led her to it. She sank down beside the fire, feeling suddenly very exhausted. 

"I'm going to go fetch the wax now," said Myouga. "I'll be gone for a little while. He'll start calling you again, no doubt. Don't answer. Don't even listen. Cover your ears or something - just _stay_ here." 

The duarough turned away and left through a hidden door. Kagome lay down and laid her head on her arm. She listened to the soft, irregular snapping of driftwood as it burned. Then she heard the darkangel again; he was much closer now. She knew he had to be in the caves. He was calling to her. She covered her ears with her hands. 

Lying on her side with her ears so close to the ground, she could hear his footsteps crunching back and forth on the sand. She he was pacing along the riverbank, searching for her. He called out again but her hands and the ground muffled the sound. 

She heard a little splash, as though one of his feet had slipped into the water. She heard him cry out in the same moment and scramble back as if the touch of living water burned. There were no footsteps for a while, then they tramped off down the bank - irregular now, uneven; he was limping. 

Kagome uncovered her ears and sat up. She glanced around her and saw that Myouga had returned with a lump of beeswax in one hand and a great musty book in the other. He seated himself by the fire and laid the book aside. Kagome looked at it curiously but did not ask any questions. He held the beeswax close to the fire to warm it. Kagome watched him bend and work it with his hands. They greyish wax was hard and translucent; and it softened slowly. 

The vampyre's shout rang out so close and clear this time that Kagome jumped. She could tell by the sound of it that he was on the near side of the bank now. "He's back," she said, shaken. She did not expect him to back so soon. 

Myouga nodded. "He's afraid to go deep into the caves." 

Kagome looked at him, startled. "Afraid? But he's so strong and sure. I didn't think he could be afraid of anything." 

The duarough shook his head and worked the wax. "Oh, he's a big coward. He's afraid of the dark and of his own dreams. He only comes down here now and then to search for-" 

"Afraid of the dark?" interrupted Kagome. "But..." 

Myouga laughed. "Yes, yes, I know. He's a creature of the dark, but the witch has not yet taught him to love the dark. And when she takes his dreams from him, he'll no longer fear them. It'll be the light that he'll shun." 

"The witch?" said Kagome. "You mean the water witch, his mother?" 

Myouga snorted, but said nothing. Kagome looked at him curiously. "She's not his mother," he said at last. 

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome. 

"The lorelai is barren," the duarough said, "All lorelai are. As are her "sons," the icari. They have forsaken like so they cannot create any. What children they call theirs are ones they have stolen at an early age-" 

The vampyre started to call again. He was some way up the bank by this time, possibly even in the next room. Sitting up with her ears uncovered, Kagome could hear him perfectly. 

"Where are you?" he cried. The dull echoes repeated the cry. "Answer me!" 

His voice sounded ugly - angry and on edge. Kagome shuddered and tried not to listen. She watched the duarough, the fire, glanced around the room - anything to distract her. Suddenly, his voice became smooth, almost sweet. 

"Come out," he called. "I promise I won't be angry. You didn't really make me mad, but I need to talk to you. Won't you come out?" 

His words rang true and sincere. Kagome almost believed him when she heard them. 

"You know, I'm very fond of you," the vampyre said; his voice sounded so pleasant now. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Please, come out." 

Kagome found herself rising to her feet. She had always obeyed him. The compulsion to do so was strong. 

"I won't hurt you," the icarus said. 

"He's lying," said Myouga. "He'll kill you the first chance he gets." 

"Listen to me," the darkangel called. "You shouldn't stay down here in these twisting caves or you'll lose your way. Come out now. If you don't, I'll be angry." 

Myouga held her eyes with his and would not let them go. Kagome backed away from him, towards the door. Her mind was tell her to go and obey; to go and meet the darkangel. But a small voice inside of her was telling her to ignore him and that his only intention was to kill her. 

"All I want," cried the vampyre, "is for you to promise not to tell me any more of those stories. Then we can be friends again. Okay? Why aren't you answering me?" 

Since when were you a friend to anyone, the voice inside of her said bitterly. But her mind was crying for her to go. 

The duarough stood up. Kagome subconsciously moved for the door. "Kagome," he said, "don't go to him." 

"I can't help it," cried Kagome softly. "I know he's lying, but I can't disobey him." 

"You have to try. You are only a very little under his power, child. You can still free yourself, but you have to want to." 

"But I can't. I feel like I have to go to him. Like I have to spend all my life in his service. I feel like I have to die for him." 

"Once you wanted to kill him," said Myouga. 

Kagome closed her eyes and said nothing. What he said was true. 

"And would you leave the wraiths to their fate of death?" asked Myouga. 

Kagome shook her head. "No." 

"Then you can not let him take you." 

"Listen," cried the vampyre, frustration beginning to override the sweetness in his tone. "You don't have to be scare about the bats and the lizards. I won't catch them anymore if you don't want me to ..." His voice broke suddenly with rage and he shouted, "Where are you, you worthless little bitch?! Come out right now so I can kill you! Why aren't you obeying? Obey!" 

Kagome was shaking and she couldn't stop, but she didn't move a step. 

"Why?" the darkangel roared. His voice rose and trembled. "Why did you do this to me? Telling me stories, sending me dreams - lies! They're all lies! Don't tell them to me anymore..." 

He broke off suddenly. The timbre of his voice changed and grew frantic. He was not speaking to her anymore. 

"No, go away. Go away!" he said in a frightened whisper. "I don't want to think about you anymore. I left you a long time ago in the past. Why are you coming back? Go away!" 

Then there was silence. For a moment, all Kagome could hear was the fire snapping and her own uneven breathing. 

"What is it?" she whispered. 

"His dreams," said Myouga, softly. 

"Don't come near me!" shrieked the vampyre. "Don't look at me! Don't touch me! I am the master here. You have to obey me. Obey me..." 

His voice trailed off. Kagome was shaking so hard she could hardly speak. 

"I," she whispered. "I did this to him." 

Myouga shook his head. "He did this to himself." 

"I have to go to him," she said. 

"Don't," he said sharply. "Even now he is treacherous and dangerous." 

"But he's crying," said Kagome. 

The duarough shook his head. 

"I can hear him," she insisted. 

"He has no blood," said Myouga, "he can't cry. He's baiting you." 

Kagome shook her head. "No, you're wrong. I think he's really suffering." 

"That may be true," he told her. "But he'll recover." 

Kagome listened to the vampyre's dry sobbing. 

"Leave me alone. Go away. Why are you haunting me? I don't want any more dreams. Please..." 

Kagome put her hands to her ears and sank down to the ground. "I can't stand this anymore. Put the wax in." 

Myouga stepped forward with the beeswax in hand. The wax was hot and soft in her ear. Before all the sound could be drained away, she heard the darkangel's last cry. His voice shook as he tried to sound pleasant. 

"Where are you?" he cried. "Please, come out. There's nothing to be scare of..." 

Then the duarough covered her other ear, drowning out everything so everything was silent. 

* * *

Kagome had no idea how long she had slept. But when she woke up, Myouga was taking the wax from her ears. The big book from earlier lay opened on the sand across from her. Its pages were covered with many rows of runes and an illuminated picture of a great snowy heron. The small white fire flickered. 

"It it safe?" she asked, sitting up after the duarough had finished taking out the wax. Her mind was clear now and no longer under the darkangel's spell. She felt stronger and more confident. 

"Enough for the moment, I think," the duarough replied. "He went upstream into the higher caves. I closed some passages and opened others to confuse him. I think he'll be lost up there for a while. Are you hungry? Here, eat this." 

He produced from one of his many hidden pockets a loaf of bread. Kagome took it gladly. Surprisingly it was very filling. Myouga went back over to the fire and knelt beside his book. Kagome gazed at the illuminated picture of the heron as she ate, wondering what it signified. 

"I did some reading while you slept," he said, "and made something for you. Come and I'll show it to you." 

He rose and walked past her. Kagome followed hesitantly, half-expecting the vampyre to stand concealed just beyond the corner, ready to snatch them the moment they emerged. But there was no one. They came through the door and walked down to the water. Kagome saw moored to a stake driven in the sand a tiny skiff made of something pearly and translucent like a horn or a shell. The head was dipped and its wings outspread; carved as a figurehead upon its prow. The small boat had a single tiny sail, so light that the slight cave wind swelled it so the craft danced in the water like an eager horse. 

"She's beautiful," said Kagome in awe. She knelt and laid her hand upon its slender prow. The little vessel bobbed and rubbed her hand like a pony. "What's her name?" 

"_Wind on Water_," answered Myouga, "in hope that she will carry you swiftly as her name. 

"Carry me?" said Kagome. "I'm not going..." 

"But you must, Kagome. Don't you see? The vampyre will kill you if you stay." 

Kagome shook her head. "I can't leave here. I promised to save the wraiths." 

"He won't let you," said the duarough. "Believe me. Your only hope lies in going now and doing what I tell you to do." 

Kagome stared at him for a moment. She was unsure in what to do. 

"You're not sending to safety, then." 

Myouga shook his head. "No safety lies in this departure, Kagome." 

"You have something for me to do, don't you?" 

He nodded. "You must sail downriver through all the caves and under the plains till come to the gorge where the river emerges. This will put you miles from the castle and far from the eyes of the gargoyles. Oh yes, Kagome, they'll raise the alarm if you leave their sight even if you've fed them. When you come to the gorge, you must leave the boat and go across the plains and the sanded desert." 

He paused for a moment and took a breath in order to collect himself. His words were hurried. Kagome listened. 

"It'll be a long journey," he told her. "I don't know how long it'll take you. But you have to walk over the dunes and look for the starhorse. Bring back what you can of him, for it's by the hoof of the starhorse that the darkangel will fall. Alright, now that's settle. Now recite the rime to me again so I know that you still remember it." 

Kagome recited it perfectly to him. It was clear in her mind as if she knew since her childhood. The little man folded his arms and nodded when she finished. 

"Good. Now don't forget it." He unfolded his arms. "Again, I don't know how long this journey will take you. I'll try to delay the vampyre and I'll send someone to help you if I can. Oh, I almost forgot." 

He reached into one of his many hidden pockets and pulled out a little sack of black velvet, drawn together at the top with drawstring. He handed it to her. 

"I put some provisions in there for your journey," he said. 

Kagome stared at the bag, perplexed. It lay light and limp in her hand. "But it's empty," she said. 

Myouga smiled. "Not quite. Pull it open and look inside." 

Kagome did so but the interior was black and nothing was inside. 

"Now close your eyes and reach inside," the duarough instructed. 

Kagome obeyed. She felt something smooth and round in her hand. She pulled out a pale golden fruit. 

"Reach in again," the duarough told her. 

This time, Kagome pulled out an oyster. She did it again and again; for each time she pulled out a different kind of food. She stared at Myouga in amazement. He smiled modestly, blushing a trace. 

"Yes, I'm a bit of a magician. One can't help but learn a thing or two in - " 

A shout interrupted him, and then a crash far upstream. It sounded as though some heavy door had been thrown aside. Kagome gasped and Myouga blanched. 

"By the Pendarlon," he murmured, "he's found the way out already. I guess I'm not half the magician I thought I was. Quick, Kagome, into the boat!" 

Kagome had no time to think or even to say a word. The duarough was hurrying her into the little boat, which hardly dipped when she stepped into it. 

Myouga freed the mooring from the stake and the skiff leapt away from shore. Kagome turned and would have called out a good bye but Myouga put his finger to his lips and gestured back upstream where the vampyre must be, though they heard no noise. 

Kagome had just raised her hand to wave, when _ Wind on Water _sped through the archway into the next room and the little man on the shore disappeared. Kagome turned and sat motionless. She felt suddenly abandoned and alone. After a moment, she sighed and looked ahead to see where the river led. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

**AN:** WHEEE!!! Another fast update! *hugs herself* I'm so proud of myself...Heehee...Okay, well remember to review. Next chapter: "Narrow Escape." 

~Renko-chan 


	8. Chapter 8: Narrow Escape

**AN:** Well, it's been like...5 days since I updated. Gomen-nasai everyone! 

**Shaz:** Thank you so much for your advice! I am sort of following the book because it's what's developing my original idea for this story. But how the characters will be introduced are most likely to be original. And thank you for putting my story under your favorites. ^^ 

**Eden:** Nah, you can use the song miko idea. I don't mind. As long as you give me credit for it and all. Thanks for asking permission though. ^^ I don't like people who steal original ideas and claim them as their own. Oh, and do tell me when you mention anything about a song miko. I'm interested in what you're going to use it for. 

**Dark Dragons of the Seven Hells:** Quintet, eh? That's interesting. Well then, I'll keep using that word until someone tells me I'm using it wrong. ^^ For this Darkangel part, I think there're be 14 chappies in all. Er, well, I think. 

**Rei-Ayanami:** *pat pat* It's okay. As long as you reviewed, I'm content. ^^ 

By the way, does anyone know what a Sou is? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"She looked into his eyes and they_

were colorless as white; ferocious and full of madness. 

_He bit her throat near the shoulder_

and Kagome screamed..." 

  
  
  


**The Darkangel**

By Renko-chan

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The journey was long but her boat was fast for its small size. The river veered right and left and ran down through an endless series of chambers. Some were huge and wide while others were more like tunnels than chambers. 

There was one with an opening in the wall through which she could see the stars. In the stars' pale light and the warm glow of the river, Kagome realized it was the haven of the bats. They flew in and out of the opening like silver moths. Many of them clung to the walls and ceilings like a mass of withered leaves. Their twittering was high, wild, and airy thin. When they saw her, some flew down and nip her playfully. Some even stopped to nuzzle her before flying off again. Kagome laughed and was surprised how deep and thick her voice sounded next to theirs. 

[AN: Take note that the parts with the bats will be important in the far future. Don't ask why. Just remember about the bats.] 

After dozing off, Kagome awoke to find herself in the biggest chamber she had ever seen. The air itself was filled with fireflies that hovered in the dark like candle flames. The stream ran nearly flat here. It was the when Kagome realized that she was no longer running under the mountains; she was under the plains. 

Kagome dozed off again while watching the fireflies. When she woke up, she found herself looking at the blue night sky, illuminated with stars. She then noticed that she was no longer moving. Her little vessel was on the river's shore, waiting for her to get off. 

Once she got out of the boat, it bounded away from her. Kagome then remembered that she was suppose to abandon the little vessel anyways, now that she'd reached the plain. She checked to see her small velvet bag and saw that it was firmly tied to her _obi_, then scrambled up the bank. 

Once she reached the top of the bank, she turned to look back at the stream for one last view of the _Wind on Water_. But there was no sign of her. She saw only a great heron flying low over the running river. The bird was very white, whiter than pure snow. It beat its wings twice before rising out of the gorge and into the night sky. Kagome watched it sail away over the plain. 

The wind blew over Avaric, bowing the grass and lifting Kagome's fine hair. She laughed, relieved and unstressed. She had not realized how much the vampyre's castle had oppressed her until now that she was free of it. Looking back, she saw it only as a tiny point on the far horizon. Then she turned around and set off across the plain. 

* * *

The journey was long. She'd walk long hours through the high, gray-green grass. The wind on the plain was warm and welcoming. 

As she moved on across the plain, the soil grew looser and drier and the grass stood shorter and sparser. When the sun rose over the western mountains, Kagome found herself at the edge of the grassland and at the beginning of the dunes. 

She set off at once across the sand, which was white with a pale orange cast to it. She had not been traveling long after sunrise, not had she gotten very far into the desert when she heard a shout far in the distance behind her. 

She paused, startled. She half-turned, puzzled, almost elated at the thought of meeting someone or anyone. Then she saw him; the soft sand crumbled from beneath her feet. The darkangel was flying towards her. 

She had no intention of hiding( it wasn't like there was a place to hide) nor of facing him. She realized that if she were to save the wraiths, she could not let him take her. The whole of the duarough's plan now rested on her as well. Kagome turned and ran. 

The dunes sped past and her breath was running short. Her heart was racing and her legs were tiring. Then she gasped when she felt the wind of the darkangel's wings on her back. She knew that she was in the air above her and was just behind her. 

"Turn around," he snarled. "Turn around and face me!" Kagome did not listen and did not answer. She just kept on running. 

He swooped. She fell to the sand and rolled. His wing tips brushed her cheek. Then he was gone, rising into the air for another pass. Kagome got to her feet and sprinted. 

The vampyre swooped again but not low enough. Kagome ducked and ran on. The icarus gave a scream of rage, and rose into the air for another try. His scream was answered. From across the dunes, sounded a roar: rolling and thundering. Kagome spun around. Behind her on the crest of a dune stood a great beast. It was a lyon with a magnificent golden man. His body was an orange - gold; he shone like the sun. 

The icarus screamed again in his rage and the lyon challenged him with a roar that shook the air. For a moment, Kagome thought they were going to fight. The darkangel hovered in the air just above the lyon who was crouched read to spring. Then suddenly, the icarus spun around and rushed headlong through the air towards Kagome. The lyon sprang in pursuit. Kagome started like a deer and ran for her life. 

They were both behind her, and to Kagome's dismay, very close. She could the lyon's paws touching the sand, the vampyre's wings beating against the still air. They were closing on her rapidly. She caught the sound of their breathing - the darkangel's harsh and hoarse, the lyon's smooth and deep. She then realized that they would reach her at almost the same time. She would surely to torn apart between them. Then the darkangel caught her. 

He caught her by the arm and hoisted her up into the air. His hand was so cold it burned. She looked into his eyes and they were colorless as egg-white, ferocious and full of madness. He bit her neck near the shoulder and Kagome screamed. The lyon sprang. His collision with the darkangel jolted her and staggered him in midair. The icarus shrieked and released her as the great cat raked his face. 

Pressed between the two of them, she could not fall. Her right side froze and trembled against the darkangel's bloodless flesh, while her left side burned and writhed in the hear of the lyon's body. With his other paw, the great cat dragged four long gashes down the vampyre's shoulder. The icarus twisted away. The lyon dropped down to the ground with Kagome who lay stunned on the sand, looking above at the deep, bloodless wounds in the darkangel's face and shoulder. 

Before the darkangel could recover, the lyon sprung between him and Kagome. The golden cat's huge head bent over her. She shut her eyes and prepared for pain. His mouth closed gently but firmly over her arm. Pulling her up, he half-shrugged, half-slung her over onto his back. He then bounded off into great strides across the dunes. 

Kagome lay dazed. Her throat were the icarus had bitten her was burned painfully. She felt so winded that she could hardly breathe. She felt her arm held hard in the lyon's mouth. She felt the rush of wind along her body and the lyon's movements. His coat was soft and warm as sunlight and she sensed that beneath it his flesh was hotter still. 

She saw the icarus in the sky behind them. He made no attempt to follow them but hovered in the air watching them and screaming in his fury. The rhythm of his churning, raven wings seemed altered somehow - rougher, oddly strained. He started to grow farther away with each bound the lyon took. at last she saw him turn and start a slow, limping flight back towards the castle. 

Kagome then realized that she was bleeding from her throat. Blood streamed from the wound the vampyre had made. She felt cold and shivered. The wind was cooling and drying the blood on her kimono. Slowly, Kagome started to feel light-headed and then slipped into unconsciousness. 

* * *

When she awoke, Kagome was lying on the sand. The sun was hot on her face and her throat ached. She heard a sound of splashing. She listened to it, not wanting to open her eyes. She was about to fall asleep when she felt her face sprinkled with drops of water. She opened her eyes and blinked. They lyon sat on the sand beside her, shaking water from one paw onto her face. 

"Ah, you're awake, child," he said, withdrawing his great paw. His voice was very quiet and deep. "How do you feel? Can you stand?" 

"I don't know," she answered. "I feel weak." 

The lyon nodded. "That's expected. The bite of an icarus is not a pleasant thing. Try to sit up. We need to attend to that wound of yours." 

Kagome pulled herself upright into a sitting position. For a moment, the sky tilted crazily and threatened to fall. She rested her head on her knees to ceased the dizziness. Now Kagome began to wonder whether she was really not dead. The lyon that had rescued her from the vampyre was speaking with a human manner and voice. 

Knowing that there was water nearby, Kagome reached out with her hand and felt the wet sand, then water. She cupped some water into her hand and brought it up her lips to drink. But swallowing was difficult and painful. She bathed her neck; the wound burned at the touch of the water, but she felt the pain ease. 

She drank again. The water was warm and faint blue-green in color. 

"There," said the lyon. "Does that ease the pain?" 

Kagome started. He sat so unobtrusively that she had almost forgotten him. "Yes," she said weakly. "It helps a lot." 

"Strain some of the plants out of the water with your hand and plaster him to the wound," he instructed. "They will help more than the water will." 

Kagome looked and saw small floating plants in the small water hole. She did what the lyon instructed. The little flecks of green were surprisingly pungent and when she pressed them to her neck, their oily coating seeped into the wound with soothing warmth. Gradually, the cold numbing ache began to fade. After a while, she realized that she was hungry and reached for her pouch. She remembered the lyon suddenly and glanced at him. 

"Are you hungry?" she inquired timidly. "Would you like something to eat?" Despite his reserved and gentle manner, Kagome still felt the lingering fear of being leapt upon and devoured. 

The lyon bowed his head with consummate grace and replied, "I should be honored." 

She fumbled in the little bag and pulled out a boiled crayfish. She held it out to him, half-afraid that she would snap it up in his great jaws and her hand with it. Instead, he bent his head and took it carefully. Then he placed the crayfish between his paws and proceeded to peel it with such delicacy and dignity she could hardly believe. She felt foolish and ill-mannered nibbling on the small globe of cheese she had taken for herself. 

"Would you like something else?" she asked once he was finished. 

"No, thank you," he said graciously. "You must save the rest for yourself." 

Kagome then realized that he had taken her first offer out of courtesy, not from hunger. At least, he wasn't ravenous. She nibbled her cheese and felt very worn. 

"Why did you save me from the vampyre?" she asked. 

"It's my duty to protect all creatures within my borders," the great cat replied. "And I don't exactly like the icari." 

"But I never saw you coming," said Kagome. "Were you nearby the whole time?" 

"Oh, no. I had to cover a long distance to find you." 

"To find me?" Her head felt heavy and rest in on her hand. "You knew I was coming?" 

The lyon nodded. "A white heron told me you would be crossing my south border before dawn I was patrolling for some hours before I spotted you." 

"A white heron," breathed Kagome, "_Wind on Water_" 

"Maybe that's what she used to be called. But when she came to me, she said her name was _Wing on Wind_." Kagome said nothing. Her eyelids were drooping. She felt restless and uneasy all at the same time. The sky tilted slowly off to the left. 

"Lie back on the sand," the lyon said. His voice sounded far away. "You are fainting." 

Kagome lay back on the sand. "I have to find the starhorse," she murmured. 

"I know your quest," he said. "The white heron told me. But you lost a lot of blood and you will need a while to heal. I will give you to the hands of the desert folk, who will tend you until you are fit to travel again." 

Kagome shook her head and muttered inarticulate words. She didn't want to wait. There wasn't enough time. It wouldn't be long before the vampyre took another bride - his final bride. She had to find the starhorse and return with him to Myouga before that. 

But she found herself too weak to make any more protests to the lyon. Her eyes slid shut and she slipped into a doze. Later she half-awoke. She saw a long train of people with walking sticks and horses. Their leader, a tall woman, was conferring with the lyon. Kagome couldn't hear what they were saying but every once in a while they would glance back at her. 

The lyon and the woman parted. Kagome watched the lyon disappear over the dunes. Then, she felt herself gently lifted and carefully bore away. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for taking so long to update. 

I've finally decided though. I'm going to try to update once a week. Updates won't be exactly a week apart though. They might be early or later. But hopefully they'll be updates once a week. 

Next Chapter: "Healing" 


	9. Chapter 9: Healing

**AN:** Hehe...This chapter's gonna be fun! Yup! That's right, folks! A new character will be introduced in this chapter. Can you guess who? This is a character that you all know and love...and I'm not gonna tell you!!! You're gonna have to read this whole damn chapter to find out!! ^-^ 

Oh yes, and "lyon" is suppose to be spelt like that. So yeah it was on purpose. It makes it more special that way. ^^ 

Now! On with this chapter that I'm very excited about writing! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ "Don't be too flattered. He asked the same _

thing to all the seventy women here." 

_"Really? And...what happened?"_

_"He got seventy slaps in return."_

  
  
  
  
  


**The Darkangel**

By: Renko-chan

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The people of the Hikari no Ya all wore loose, and of what Kagome could thought was religious attire. The women wore white _haoris_ and red_ hakamas_. Most of them either had their hair tied up in loose horsetails or braids; or in some way that it would not get in the way. Most men wore dark colored inner robes with _kesas_ of different colors; Kagome figured it probably determined rank. They all carried long, knobbed walking staffs, _shakujous_, bow and arrows, _katanas_, or some sort of weapon that had a religious symbol on it. They only owned a few possessions. Kagome realized that they were all a train of mikos and monks. What she also noticed was that they were all at least in their thirties or under; she saw no elders. 

[AN: "Hikari no Ya" is suppose to mean "Light of Purity." I'm probably wrong though. Oh well...

kesa: the outer part of the attire of a Buddhist monk, a length of cloth that is wrapped over the inner robe. 

katana: the Japanese long sword, upward of 2 ft in length.

shakujou: the staff of a wandering Buddhist monk. The jangling metal rings that top the staff are meant to warn all living creatures of the monk's approach so that he will not accidentally step on even the tiniest of insects. ] 

They had taken away her torn and bloodied kimono and gave her one of their own garments. When she was clear-headed enough, she realized that she was in a tent, a medical tent from what it seemed with the many empty futons and medicine jars that surrounded her. 

Oboro, their leader - a tall, middle-aged woman, entered the tent. She kneel down next to Kagome and asked, "How are you doing?" 

"I'm a bit tired," Kagome answered. "And sore." 

Oboro nodded and replied, "Rest, then." 

As Kagome slept through the day, Oboro came in occasionally to tend her wound with poultices and herbal broths. As night approached, Kagome woke to find her strength slowly returning. When she slowly made her way out of the tent, she saw that they had settled in an oasis. 

Kagome looked around her and saw mikos and monks all making themselves busy. Some were weaving baskets, making medicines, cooking, or playing games. A majority of them were combat training with practice weapons or watching the practice fights. 

The sun was warm on her skin as she stepped away from the tent and stretched out her arms. Oboro saw her and smiled as she made her way to Kagome. 

"Are you well?" she asked. 

Kagome nodded. "I feel fine. My neck's a bit sore, but other than that, I'm feeling fine." Kagome looked around her. "Oboro? Are all these people mikos and monks?" 

Oboro smiled. "Ah, so you have noticed. Yes, they are." 

Kagome looked at her. "Well, I was just wondering, why are they all young? I don't see any old ones..." 

Oboro laughed. "Why, you are quite an observer, aren't you? Well, I guess I should explain from the beginning for you to fully understand. All these people here," She gestured her arm at all the people that surrounded them. "have been hurt by Naraku. He's a powerful demon whose been terrorizing our world for years," explained Oboro when she saw Kagome's puzzled face. 

"Wait, Naraku? I thought he was only a character in stories meant to scare children." said Kagome with wide eyes. 

Oboro shook her head. "No, he's real. Very real. Everyone here has been cursed by the curses Naraku has cast on their ancestors or had families that Naraku had killed. Everyone here is an enemy of Naraku and wants their revenge from him. Everyone here is training for battle for when the time comes, we'll be ready to fight him. The generation before us was killed by Naraku when they attempted to destroy him. The most of the ones you see here are their daughters and sons. After that attempt 40 years ago, the generation after them was gathered from nearby lands and was raised here in the desert. That's why the ones you see here are no older than forty." 

Kagome nodded, finally understanding. "But why the desert?" she asked. "Isn't it harder to live here." 

Oboro smiled. "Yes, the weather is harsh and it makes you dependent on yourself and the people around, but it makes you stronger; and we need to be stronger in order to defeat Naraku. And it's easier to work around here with the Pendarlon to guard us." 

"Pendarlon?" asked Kagome, perplexed. "Who's that?" 

Oboro gave a throaty laugh; her wise brown eyes danced. "Why, he's the one who rescued of course!" 

Kagome looked at her, surprised. "The lyon?" Oboro nodded. Kagome had heard the people of her village occasionally used the expression, "By the Pendarlon," but she had never used it herself. "What does it mean?" she asked at last. 

"Pendar-lon," Oboro explained. "It means 'Warden of Pendar' or 'Guardian of Pendar.' She had no rancor in her voice so Kagome questioned further. 

"And where is Pendar?" 

Oboro looked at her with surprise. "Why, all that you see about you to the horizon and beyond." 

Kagome frowned. "But I thought that Pendar was a great land of cities and ancient wisdom. Myouga said that the Ancient Ones lived in Pendar." 

Oboro nodded sadly. "That's true. They once did. But their glory is all laid waste now. The Old Ones are few and far between. They are growing afraid of the outside - most of them hide in their domed cities now, far from each other, shut off from the world. They seldom ever come out now so most people think they all died out years ago." She shook her head. 

Changing back to the original subject, Kagome inquired. "So what does the Pendarlon do?" 

Oboro grinned. "Well, he patrols the land. He guards the borders and looks after the safety of his people. It's good thing, too. We can worry about training for Naraku instead of icari wandering into our land. The Pendarlon worries about that for us." 

"Who are his people?" 

"Why, everyone you see around you. The creatures that live here is his people. Every living thing within his borders are his people." 

"So he's your ruler?" 

Oboro shook her head. "No, no one can rules us. No one can rule anyone who does not agree to ruling. One must ruled oneself. The Pendarlon is our warden and our guide. Everyone is free." 

"But, what about the Hikari no Ya? Don't you rule them?" asked Kagome, not fully understanding. 

"I lead them. They follow only so long as they choose." 

"What about me? Am I one of his people?" 

"No," the chieftess replied, "you still belong to Avaric. But you're the lyon's guest and under his protection now." 

"So who's the Warden of Avaric?" asked Kagome. She had never heard of him. 

"The Starhorse," Oboro replied, straightening. 

"The Starhorse," exclaimed Kagome, "I'm --" 

"Yes, I know. The Pendarlon told me. He will return to aid you." 

Inconspicuous by the two, a young man was approaching them. Kagome jumped in surprise when she heard him speak. 

"Oboro-sama," he said with a big smile, "How are you today? Ah, what's this? a guest?" The young man was looking at Kagome with a mischievous gleam in his eye. Kagome blushed slightly. The youth was quite good-looking. He was a young sharp face and violet eyes. His short hair was pulled back in a horsetail and he held a shakujou. 

"Yes," said Oboro, looking at him warily. "The Pendarlon left her with us to care for." 

"Really?" said the young man, his grin growing bigger. 

"Now don't you try to do anything funny, Mir--" 

He held up a hand to stop her. "Now, now, Oboro-sama. What would I ever do to this attractive young lady?" he said, indignant. Oboro snorted as Kagome blushed. She never thought of herself attractive. Ever. If he thought she was attractive, then he should see Renko, thought Kagome. 

The youth took Kagome's hands in his and gently kissed them. "Pardon me, young miss for being so rude. I am Miroku. May I ask what you are called, Miss?" 

"Uh, K-Kagome," she stammered, staring at her hands which were being held in his. 

"Kagome? Why, that's such a beautiful name! May I ask you a question, Kagome-san?" 

"Miroku..." said Oboro with warning in her tone. 

Miroku ignored her and was now looking at Kagome intently. "Uh, sure, I guess." said Kagome, uncertainly. 

Miroku looked at Kagome straight in the eye and asked. "Will you bear my child?" 

"..." 

Kagome stood there, dumbstruck. Her eyes were wide as saucers and she couldn't talk. She merely managed to make an inarticulate sound from her throat. "Eh." 

Oboro growled as she rapped her staff on Miroku's head. "Nonsense, Miroku! I understand that you are trying to have descendents to carry out your quest to kill Naraku in case you die. But by the Pendarlon, you're only sixteen!" 

Miroku released Kagome's hands to rub his head and smiled sheepishly, "Well, you never know what might happen." 

Oboro pointed towards the practice grounds, "Go to practice grounds, Miroku. I'll meet up with you later." 

"But they hit so hard..." said Miroku. But after taking a look at Oboro's dangerous glare, he turned to go; but before he turned away, he winked at Kagome and made his way to the practice grounds. 

Kagome broke out of her frozen state, and covered her cheeks with her hands to hide the blush. 

Noticing Kagome's blush, Oboro said with a cocked eyebrow. "Don't be too flattered. He asked the same thing to all the seventy women here." 

Kagome dropped her hands down back on her sides as her blush faded. "Really? And...what happened?" 

"He got seventy slaps in return," Oboro answered simply. 

"Oh..." 

"Do try not to lead him on. He happens to get the wrong idea a lot." Oboro said, smiling. 

Kagome cleared her throat. "Um, so when will the Pendarlon return?" 

"When you are fully healed," she answered. "Now, I must go work on a new walking stick I'm carving. Don't disturb the medicine on your neck." Oboro turned to leave. 

"How long?" Kagome asked. 

Oboro paused and turned. "He didn't say how long. Rest now, little one, and patience. You must wait." 

* * *

So Kagome waited. The Hikari no Ya moved by day and stopped briefly for rests and water. When night came the Hikari no Ya would make camp and would tell stories, sing songs, wove, or mended tools. 

During these times, Kagome usually talk with Oboro or had pleasant conversations with Miroku. Yet, those pleasant conversations sometimes ended shortly when his hand wandered and touched her rear. In the end, Kagome would be across the fire away from him and next to Oboro, sending occasional wary glances at an innocent-looking Miroku. 

Then the nights would pass and the Hikari no Ya took up their wandering again. The wound on Kagome's neck had healed over into a smooth white scar and she found herself able to walk with the train without tiring. Oboro gave her a walking stick and taught her how to stalk the cautious desert creatures: hares and deer. 

Soon Kagome could throw deftly enough to fell quarry at 60 feet; giving her staff, when she threw it, that peculiar flick of the wrist, which Oboro had shown her. The flick caused the arcing shaft to reverse itself with a snap in mid-flight, bringing its heavy, knotted crown down in a hard, swift stroke. After that, Kagome brought what game she could to the cook fires and no longer held back when sharing in her hosts' food. 

It had been six days while Kagome remained with the Hikari no Ya. The days were long as the nights were cool and pleasant. A change had overtaken her in the desert where everything was patience and peace. She felt fitter, freer, stronger, and surer. Her body was losing some of its youthful boniness. For the first time, she felt she was beginning to resemble a maid beneath her clothes, and not a stick-doll made of spindle twigs. 

There were other changes, too. Once Oboro had commented her on her skin. "Why, Kagome-chan," Oboro had taken a liking in her. "Your skin is growing tanner." 

Kagome's hands flew to her face. "Really? It has always been dull and..." 

Oboro shook her head, laughing. "No, little one. The sun is burning your skin richer." 

There was another time when Miroku mentioned to Kagome about her. "Kagome-san! You're growing taller!" Then, he would dramatized it by stretching out with his toes, as if trying to stand taller than she (even though he was already taller than her). 

Time was flying past fast and Kagome had been with the Hikari no Ya for more than seven days. In another two, the icarus would fly to find his final bride. The day finally came when Kagome hear the padding of paws in the sand while she walked with Oboro with the rest of her train. She turned as the Pendarlon bounded up beside her. 

"Why did you take so long to come?" Kagome asked as he fell into walking slowly beside her. "My wound healed three days ago." 

"It wasn't only that wound that you were healing, Kagome," the lyon replied. "But you are fully rested now, I will take you to the Avarclon." 

Kagome nodded and turned to Oboro. Oboro smiled and gave Kagome a swift hug. "Travel safely, Kagome-chan. I hope to see you again." 

Kagome smiled and nodded. Miroku walked up next to Kagome and ruffled her hair. "It was fun while you were here, Kagome-san. Don't get yourself killed or anything, okay?" 

Kagome smiled at him and said, "Stay out of trouble, Houshi-sama." Kagome heard a snort in the background and heard Oboro mutter, "That's unlikely." 

Kagome started to turn when Miroku gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He winked at her and ducked when Oboro swung her staff at him. 

"What did I say about hitting on girls that are too good for you?" Kagome heard Oboro shout. "That's an extra hour of combat practicing, young man!" 

* * *

In the castle in Avaric, a young half-vampyre paced the castle restlessly. One of his wings hung uselessly and he was slightly limping. 

After the dreams had gone, he couldn't stop thinking of the maiden that escaped him (yeah, that's right, he still doesn't know her name). He wanted to get back at her for giving him those horrible dreams. They terrorize him and he hated them. He hated them as much as he hated her. If that lyon had not interfered, he'd probably succeeded in capturing her back. She belonged to him and only him. 

That bite he had given her was only meant to slow her down, not to kill her. Now he couldn't help but wonder whether she was dead or not. He hoped that she wasn't because he needed someone to weave a wedding kimono for his final bride. He needed her back. 

But was that the only reason? A small voice in his head asked. Was that the only reason he wanted her back? Didn't he miss her company? Her funny stories and ridiculous descriptions of magical creatures? The vampyre had to admit though, he did miss her company a bit. She was actually the best tirewoman he had ever had. She never complained about her errands and she actually cared about what she did. She entertained him and kept him company. Once she had came to his castle, he didn't feel lonely anymore. 

Now he really hoped that the bite he had given her didn't kill her. He now really hoped that she was still alive and well. He now regretted even giving her that bite. He was such a fool! Now she was probably dead now because of him! 

But even if she was still alive, would she come back? He didn't know whether she liked being in the castle; being with him. After all that has happened to her, would she come back to him if she was still alive? The icarus shook his head. No way, he thought. She'd never come back. Not after all that he had done to her and her life. But then, why did he care? Why did he care whether she was alive or not? Whether she'd come back or not? 

_Because you're in love with her._

Love? He love...her? 

"I love her?" the vampyre wondered out loud. 

The word "love" sounded strange on his lips, yet...pleasant. Then he stopped himself. No, he didn't love her. He couldn't. He was a vampyre. Vampyres don't love. They don't feel anything. Why was he feeling like the way he was? He wasn't suppose to know love. He wasn't suppose to know it. He wasn't suppose to live it. He was taught to forget it. 

_You can't forget about love_

The vampyre's pale arms flew to his head. No, he thought. Shut up. Shut up! No! He didn't love her. He didn't know what love was. He wasn't suppose to. He was supposed to know hate; and only hate. He hated her. Not love. He _hated_ her. She made him feel all these things that he wasn't suppose to feel. But then it seemed wrong. Hating her seemed wrong. It just wasn't right. 

The darkangel's arms dropped back to his sides and his hands clenched into fists. He never felt so confused so far. But he wasn't suppose to feel confuse. He wasn't suppose to feel anything! Especially not love! 

The darkangel growled and then yelled out in outrage to the nothingness around him. "I don't love her! I hate her! I HATE HER!!!" 

He had to say it out loud. He had to declare it so he could feel content. But the problem was, he didn't. He didn't feel satisfied at all. Instead, he felt even more confused and that saying that he hated her was all the more wrong. 

He snarled and screamed out in fury. He stalked out of the balcony he was on, looking for something to vent his anger on. He saw a bat fly past him and reached to grab it. He knew now. He'd kill it. Painfully and slowly. That way, he wouldn't feel anything anymore. The girl hated it when he tortured the bats. If he killed it, he wouldn't feel anything anymore. Ignoring the bat's frantic squeaking, he held it, ready to snap its wings. Then her face appeared in front of his eyes. Her sweet, caring face. 

No. This wasn't suppose to happen! He was suppose to feel hate towards her! Why wasn't he feeling any hate? He let go of the bat and staggered to the ground. Why? 

He slowly stood up and wandered down the empty halls. He stopped when he found himself in a small windowless room. He frowned. Something was familiar about this room. But there was nothing in it. Then he saw something moved. That was when he realized he was in the wraiths' room. The reason he didn't see them before was that they were so thin, it was nearly impossible to see them. One of them wailed and cowered back to the wall. 

The darkangel scrunched up his face in disgust. That was when one of the wraiths stood and approached him. He recognized her as his latest bride since she wasn't as thin as the others. 

"What the matter?" she asked in a hollow voice. "Don't like what you see?" 

The darkangel scowled. "Get away from me, you ugly wench." 

"Ugly? We weren't like this before. You know that. You made us what we are now. It's your fault that we're like this now. _You_ made us look like this." The wraith approached him closer. 

"Don't come any closer!" he shouted. 

The wraith paused. "Why? Scare of your own wife?" 

"You..You're so hideous." 

The wraith snorted. "So is your soul." 

The vampyre snarled. "You have no right to say that to me! I am the master here! You obey me." 

"Then why are you afraid of me?" 

The vampyre stared at her. He growled and stalked out of the room. 

The other wraiths approached their sister wraith hesitantly. 

"A coward, isn't he?" said one of the wraiths. 

"Not to mention stupid." 

"Do you think it was wise to do that?" asked another wraith to the one who had spoken to the darkangel. 

"He needed to be talked to," she answered, "It was about time that someone said something." 

"But he is more powerful." 

"He's too afraid to 'dirty' his hands on us." 

"But when he gets his final bride..." 

"No, Kagome will come back. She will save us. She won't let the vampyre win." 

The other wraith shifted hesitantly and sighed. 

"I hope you're right. I really hope you are, Renko." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** End of Chapter 9**

* * *

**AN:** Okay, well, the darkangel sure has some issues...Well now you know which one of the wraiths is Renko. The one that's the biggest and thickest, which still is pretty thin... 

If you're wondering why Kagome didn't notice this is well, she's human. Her eyes aren't as keen as the darkangel's and she isn't Nancy Drew or anything. 

Wow. This chapter is really long. The whole part with the vampyre and his issues wasn't really suppose to be there. A reviewer (don't remember who) suggested that I should do something like that for this chapter. So I did, and it made it really long. And the Miroku was kinda obvious, wasn't it? I guess the beginning quotes thing was kinda a big clue. Swell. 

*sigh* Poor Kagome though, the darkangel doesn't even know her name. What an idiot...Isn't knowing the person's name one of the first things you do when meeting someone? Especially since Kagome and the darkangel are stuck with each other of over a half a year. But then again, I'm the one writing this...but that's not the point... 

Well anyways, my website's up. But there isn't really anything there. My stories are on there, but other then that...so art's not up, media's not up, links' not up...But not to worry! They will when I have the time! So just wait...a very long time...and everything will be up in no time! Well I like my layout so check it out. It's: 

Well, remember to sign my guestbook! 

Next Chapter: "Eclipse" 

Why "Eclipse?"....Um, because it sounds pretty? 


	10. Chapter 10: The Great Eight Charter

**AN:** Someone asked me in the previous chapter whether time in the desert flowed differently. My answer's no. Time flows the same everywhere. I guess you can say that Kagome grew and matured in her time with the darkangel; it's just she didn't realize it. When she was in the desert, she had time to worry about herself and not about the wraiths, the gargoyles, and the darkangel. During her stay in the desert, she became more aware of what was happening to her body and mind because she was given the chance to. As for more for the maturity level, Kagome started to learn more with the desert folk. She learned about their perspectives of life and how they lived. I guess as she learned more, her mind matured more. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ "You must come back with me."_

_ "Isn't it written that by the hoof of the starhorse the vampyre shall fall?"_

_"Come back with me."_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Darkangel**

By: Renko-chan 

** Chapter 10**

  


* * *

Kagome held onto the lyon's mane as they bounded across the dunes. The lyon ran in bounds so long and smooth that there were no jolts at all when he touched the ground and sprang again. But as they ran, Kagome couldn't help but noticed strange symbols or patterns that flickered every once in a while on the lyon's legs and paws. They flew around on the lyon's skin and would disappear, only to reappear again moments later. Kagome also noticed the same strange symbols circling around the lyon's neck, beneath his mane. But she decided to say nothing until they'd stopped to rest. 

They ran for hours over the dunes until they finally rested. It was more for Kagome's sake since the lyon needed no rest. 

As Kagome settled down, she pulled out a loaf of bread and began to eat, occasionally casting glances at the lyon; half-wanting to see those same strange marks again. 

The lyon noticed her staring and finally asked, "What is it, child?" 

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Um, it's just that I...was wondering..." 

"Yes?" said the lyon, urging her to go on. 

"Well," Kagome started out slowly, "while we were running, I noticed there were strange little symbols or marks flying around on your fur..." 

"Ah," the lyon's deep voice was comforting and gentle. "Those were Charter marks, Kagome." 

"Charter...?" 

The lyon looked at Kagome, obviously surprised. "Do you not know what the Charter is, child?" 

"Um...no." 

The Pendarlon laughed a deep hearty laugh. "Where have you been all this time, child? The Charter is, well, you can say magic I suppose. It's what underpins everything that exists here. Almost anything is joined and contained by it. The Charter flows everywhere, but of course, there're some places it is distant of blocked. Some are more attuned with the Charter, by birth or baptism, or both. They are called Charter Mages." 

Kagome scooted closer to the lyon, interested in what he called, the Charter. "So how do you use it?" 

The Pendarlon thought a moment before answering. "Well, to use the power of the Charter, a Charter Mage has to visualize reaching into the continuous flow of the Charter and if successful, they can then mentally select and grasp the individual Charter marks they need. A single Charter mark may perform some uncommon action, or several may be woven together to create a particular spell. The marks can then be spoken, drawn in the air, traced on the ground or used in other ways. Some Charter marks quickly fade back into the general flow of the Charter, and their effects cease. Others may persist for a long time, sometimes even last for centuries. "But not everyone can use the Charter. Only those who have the baptismal Charter mark on their foreheads can work with the Charter." 

Kagome picked at her loaf of bread. "So the Charter was what created life. They were from the very Beginning?" 

"No, child. The Eight Ancients created life in the Beginning." the lyon frowned at Kagome. "Were you not educated about the Charter?" 

Kagome shook her head. "I was a slave. I was never educated in these parts." 

The Pendarlon shook his great head in disappointment. "Well, that's quite a shame." But then he smiled reassuringly as Kagome's face fell. "But I never get tired of telling this story. Well, in the Beginning, there was only Free Magic. Now Free Magic uses different powers. It's not contained and described by the Charter. Anyways, the Ancients then came and saw all the Death and the Free Magic that only wandered this dead world. The greatest of the Ancients, the Eight, then created the Charter from the Free Magic, to support the life that they'd create and keep the undead and remaining Free Magic at bay. After that, the Eight were started to be called, the Great Charters and they became the First Council of the Great Charter. After Death, some acknowledged spirits who were Charter Mages, would be called to the Council of the Great Charter and turned into Guardians - the highest rank a spirit can be. Guardians are granted immense and potent powers of the Charter to protect the charges granted to them, and after a certain amount of charges, the Guardians would join the Council if qualified. If not, they merely retire and enjoy all of eternity in the Upper Heavens where all spirits dwell. 

"Of course, there is still Free Magic. When the Charter was created, there was still Free Magic that was left over. Free Magic sorcerers and Free Magic creatures are inherently enemies of the Charter and those who use Charter Magic. All necromancers, sorcerers who raise and control the Dead by using special necromancer bells, are Free Magic sorcerers; except for Abhorsens, who use bells to defeat the Dead and compel them to return into Death. The Abhorsens and Guardians are the only Charter Mages who can use Free Magic, though they must resist the lure of its more straightforward, angry power. To fall to Free Magic's lure, a Charter Mage becomes corrupted." 

"So what does that make you?" asked Kagome. 

"I am a Charter being. I was created by the Great Charter. The Charter marks you saw on me are what kept me from tiring easily and increase my speed." 

"...Are the icari Free Magic creatures?" asked Kagome hesitantly. 

"Yes," said the lyon with a grave nod. 

"So the icarus I'm with is..." 

"No," the lyon said firmly. "Your vampyre is only half of what he should be. Only after he gives fourteen souls for the lorelai to drink will he become a true Free Magic creature." 

That explained the coldness she felt around him. The burning coldness. Kagome slept after the lyon had explained about the Charter. But just as what it seemed as quickly, the lyon prodded her awake and they were off across the dunes once more. 

** [AN: With the whole new introduction thing with the Charter and the Free Magic, I'm kinda scare that not all you guys understood it. So for all those people who still don't know what the hell the Charter or Free Magic is, this is for you. The Charter is good magic and it more complicated than Free Magic. Free Magic is bad magic and it used by chanting spells. It's kinda the Dark side of the Force in Star Wars. If you fall to its luring power, you'll become corrupted. Whether you can become uncorrupted or not, I'm not sure yet. Read my Author's Note at the end of this chapter; there's more.] **

They past the bones of great animals long dead. They ran past living animals - little lithe antelope, and great, shaggy humped camels. Several times, she spotted a pair of four - legged creatures watching her and the lyon intently from far away. 

They looked like long - legged, huge - eated dogs with hairy tails. What was disturbed Kagome more was the faint sickening smell that she felt radiate from them. When she mentioned them to the Pendarlon, asking what they were, he merely glanced at them. He rumbled low and darkly then quickened his pace. The spotted dog - creatures loped away and disappeared. 

They ran for hours on end; the lyon never tired. It was until the sun was near its zenith and fall into an eclipse when the lyon began to slow. His breathing was as quiet and steady as ever as he ran more leisurely. It then Kagome knew that the Avarclon was near. Then the last of the sun slid into an eclipse. 

She saw him across the dunes. He was dark silver, fiercesome, and free, with a keen horn on his forehead and two great wings on his shoulders. He galloped over to them letting go a wild whinny that pealed like a bugle blast. The lyon came smoothly to a stop and roared in answer. 

The moon hung high in the sky; the hiding sun made a bright halo around it. Avarclon and Pendarlon faced each other and cried their greetings. Kagome slid from the lyon's back and laid her walking stick on the sand. 

"How are you, my old friend?" asked the lyon. 

"Well enough," said the starhorse. "Who is this you have brought with you? It's been many days since I have seen any living creatures but yourself." 

Kagome bowed. She looked up and saw Charter marks swirling around on the horn of Avarclon and fading in and out on the starhorse's hide. She felt a warm, comforting heat radiating from him. "My name is Kagome," she said, "and I come from the castle of the vampyre--" 

At the mention of the icarus, the starhorse shied and whinnied as if challenged. Kagome stopped, too startled to continue. 

"Go on," urged the Pendarlon quietly. The starhorse seemed fierce and skittish as the lyon was strong and steady. 

"Myouga, the duarough, sent me," continued Kagome. 

Avarclon tossed his head and snorted, almosting smiling. "Ah, the Little Mage of the Caves of the Downwending. I see that he did not go with the queen to Esternesse. If I had known I had such an ally on these plains, I might've called on him. Tell me, little one, why are you here?" 

"He has sent me," answered Kagome, "to tell you a rime he has found in the Book of the Dead. He says you will know its meaning." 

The starhorse nodded, champing and sidling restlessly. "Tell me it." 

Kagome recited the rime as it was still fresh in her mind. When she finished, the starhorse nickered softly and grew suddenly gentle. Beside her, Kagome thought she had caught the soft rumbling of the lyon's purr. 

"Yes," the Avarclon finally said. "I have heard this rime before. It was one of the songs sung over me at my creation. I know its meaning." 

"Your creation?" asked Kagome in wonder. "Aren't you mortal? Weren't you born?" 

The starhorse laughed, whinnied and shook his great head. "The Eight made me, child, and the lyon, the hippogriff of the Esternesse, the gryphon of Osaka, the great she-wolf of Kyoto, the lithe sepent of the Sea of Dust." His eyes grew bright and far as he breathed deep. "She made these and the other Wardens of the World. Midoriko! She was a wise woman." 

The Pendarlong had sat down purring on the sand near Kagome. The starhorse stomped his hooves and nickered where he stood. 

"Midoriko?" inquired Kagome. "Who is Midoriko?" 

The Avarclon whinnied fiercely and the lyon roared. 

"Midoriko was the Great Charter being who made us," the starhorse replied. "She was the most powerful of them all. She was steadfast and kind. She foresaw all the great changes that were to pass - even the coming of the icarus and how they could be undone." 

The Avarclon told Kagome about the Ancients and the Beginning. How they brought life to the once dead world. Then there were great wars and plagues. Water began to run out and the atmosphere thin. Species of plants and animals slowly died out and the Free Magic creatures grew stronger. One by one, the Ancients sealed themselves off, refusing to have any more to do with the slowly dying world. 

The Great Eight were the lasts to go; to disappear into the Heavens, sealed away from the world that they had brought life to. But before they left, they created the Charter. Midoriko fashioned wardens with immense powers of the Charter to watch over the various quarters, protecting the people, and keeping the peace. 

The lons had kept their ranges well for more than a thousand years - until the coming of the icari, powerful Free Magic creatures. No creatures seemed to be able to stand against them. Six lons had already fallen to six of the icari. The seventh was in Avaric. When he joined their ranks as a true vampyre and made their number complete, it was said that they would force against other kingdoms and take all the world in their hands. 

Kagome felt the coldness in the starhorse's words. She sensed the Avarclon's hatred for the icari. "Why did you leave Avaric to the darkangel?" asked Kagome. 

The Avarclon shook his head. "I was exiled. Do you think I would not return to vanquish the vampyre if I could? He has prove too strong for me, and fate is left unfulfilled. I cannot defeat him with my powers alone. Though neither could he destroy me, nor would I let him catch me to enslave me - so he has driven me out." 

"But now the time is ripe," exclaimed Kagome. "Soon he will take his fourteeth bride and be the absolute master of the plain. You must come back with me. Isn't it written that by the hoof of the starhorse the vampyre will fall? Come back with me." 

The Avarlcon shook his head slowly. He looked visibly weaker than he had a few minutes ago. His head drooped and his coat no longer shone with Charter marks. He seemed to grow gaunt before her eyes. 

"If only if I could, child," he whispered, his voice growing thin and hoarse. "If only..." 

The rim of the sun slid from behind the moon. Light spilled the dunes and the Avarclon gave a low moan of despair. His eyes were dull and glazed. His flesh shrank and melted away beneath the skin. Kagome could see his bones. 

"What is it?" she cried softly. "What's happening?" 

"Quiet, child," said the lyon. "He can not hear you." 

The starhorse moaned again and shuddered. His legs grew stick - thin and buckled. He pitched forward onto the sand. Kagome gasped and pressed closer to the Pendarlon. 

The grey horse struggled to rise. His wings thrashed desprately. His legs folded under him like a newborn colt's. His second attempt was weaker. His third weaker still. His wings ceased beating and he gave a deep sigh. His head bowed slowly till his nose touched the ground. His rib cage heaved and his breath stirred the sand. 

"Each of us," said the lyon quietly,"each of the Wardens is bound to the lands we ward. None of us can spend many days from our domains without..." 

Kagome hardly heard the rest. The sun was half-way out from behind the sun and the starhorse was aging before her. He no longer struggled to rise, or even keep his head up, but just to keep himself upright. He swayed, righted himself, and swayed again. His jet eye stared at the sky above; Kagome could see the sun reflected in it. 

Then his eye darkened, even the reflected light went out. He lay still. He flesh moldered and crumbled. His moth-eaten skin hung in rags from the bone. The tatters sagged in the slight wind and then they, too, were gone. There was barely anything left - except for bones, hooves, the horn, a few strands of his mane and tail, and the feathers of his wings. The desert wind sighed softly, some of the feathers drifted away across the dunes. 

"He's dead!" gasped Kagome, hardly believing it herself. "What killed him?" 

"Exile killed him," Pendarlon answered, "He tried many times to return to the plains but each time the vampyre drove him back at the border. He has not set hoof in Avaric for twelve years." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

**AN:**

**Disclaimer:** Yes, this is a disclaimer. Why? Because I have something to disclaim about. You know the whole Charter and Free Magic stuff? Well, unfortunately, I did not make all that up. I got the idea from The Old Kingdom Trilogy by Garth Nix. The three books, Sabriel, Lirael, and The Abhorsen, are in this trilogy and they are absolutely amazing. The magic is intense and it's wonderfully written. How Garth Nix came up with Charter Magic and Free Magic, I have no idea. But it's great and I'm apparently borrowing his idea for this story. I was kind of wished that I introduced this Magic thing earlier in the story but I didn't get the idea about putting it in the story until after I read the third book, The Abhorsen. 

I highly recommend that you guys read that trilogy. It is the BEST magic trilogy I have EVER read. It's that great. Trust me on this. If you like magic, you will love this trilogy. Not only that, Sabriel is in #1 in the Top 10 Recommended Fantasy Books for Juvenile Readers. Well, the last time I checked the list it was, which was...well, that's not the point. READ IT!! 

Well, I'm too lazy to proofread this chapter, so it's not perfect. I hope you guys understood the whole new Magic thing. If you didn't, just email or tell me in a review (gimme your email address though), and I'll happily explain it to you when I have time as fast as possible. Feel free to ask me any questions! I'm really hoping that the introducing this new Magic will spice up this story a bit and make it bit more original (even though it a bit of a mix of Pierce's and Nix's ideas). 

Oh, before I forget. If any of you people know about Garth Nix's books and noticed any weird things about my explanations about the Charter and Free Magic, tell me, okay? I haven't read Sabriel and Lirael for a long time, so I might be incorrect about some stuff. And I know it suppose to be the Seven. I made it Eight so Midoriko could be in it. 

Next Chapter:...uh...how bout..."The Free Magic Dogs of the Witch" 

Hmm...I think I'll change when I get a different idea for the title... 

Okay...I'm going to go to sleep.....wow it's only 11pm...-_-zZZzzz 


	11. Chapter 11: The Witch's Jackals

**AN:** *sniff sniff* You guys...*sniff sniff* are the best...*sniff sniff* people in the...*sniff sniff* world!!! *breaks into uncontrollable sobs while squeezing a kenshin plushie to death* 

Thank you so much....*sob* for your support. *sob* It means so much *sob* to me!! *sob sob sob* 

*clears throat* Okay, gotta control myself. Okay...Anyways, thanks a bunch guys. It's good to know that you guys are there to hold my back. Your advice was great and I'm taking them all in consideration. Of course, some you suggested that I redo the whole fic. When I came across that, I was like, "Hmm, okay..." so then I looked back at my story and my jaw dropped. I've written so much already, it'll take forever to get back where I originally was! So I'm just going to start from here. But thank you so much! 

So anyways, here's how I'm going to write my chapters just so you guys know what's going on. For each chapter, I'm going to read the book and outline the important parts in a separate notebook; and then from the notebook I'm going to write the chapters. So everything will be in my own words and if you find anything similar in the books then it's probably just a coincidence. 

Answers to reviews in Chapter 10: 

First of all, I know Kagome is a bit OOC. But after this whole desert sequence, Kagome has finally experienced the taste of freedom so now she's gonna be her old fiery defiant self. ^^ 

Also, the book this fic is based on, since so many people are asking, is called:  The Darkangel by Meredith Ann Pierce. For the 2nd and 3rd books, I'll say when I get to the 2nd and 3rd fic. 

**Eden:** Okay, remember, the starhorse was dead for 12 years. So it died after like a couple of days, so that's like 10 or so days. What Kagome saw of the Starhorse was it Charter spirit, basically a spirit made up of Charter Marks. Also, since the Wardens are so closely connected to their domains, they can't live too long out of it except for special cases which I will explain later in the series. 

**Dark Dragon of the Seven Hells:** Yeah, I love dogs, too. Actually, I have a one of my own. He's named Ki, well I called him Kiki and he only responds to that name so yeah...Well they're not gonna be dogs anymore but I don't know if what I made them now will make much of a difference...Also, I found "Sou" in a fanfic; it's not in the books. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"'Pendarlon, stop him! He has the pouch!' _

_But then she realized that even if the lyon_

_heard her, he would never be able to catch him..."_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Darkangel**

By: Renko-chan 

**Chapter 11**

  
  
  
  


* * *

_ "Exile killed him. He tried many times to return to the plains. Each time the vampyre drove him back at the border. He has not set hoof in Avaric for twelve years. _

* * *

"Twelve years?" exclaimed Kagome. "But he couldn't be! We just..." 

"Child, have you ever heard of phantoms that walk at noon?" 

Kagome fell to her knees. Avarclon has been dead for twelve years? All of a sudden, Kagome felt empty and alone. She had failed. She failed the wraiths and Myouga. The desert wind blew gently against her skin and lifted her hair. 

"Then it's hopeless," said Kagome. "It was hopeless from the beginning. Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because it doesn't matter," replied Pendarlon. 

"Doesn't matter?" she cried. "Avarclon is dead. He can't come back with me. The vampyre can't be vanquished and I can't save his wives. All is lost. I failed." Like she failed everything. She failed to save Renko. She failed to avenge her. She failed everything. 

The lyon nudged her gently with his muzzle. "No, all is not lost nor have you failed. Sing to me the rime again." 

Kagome said it dully but the lyon stopped her in the middle. "There, say that part again." 

Kagome repeated it, confused. "The hoof of the starhorse must hallow him." 

"Don't you see it now?" asked the lyon. "The hoof is needed, not the starhorse himself. Your quest is done." 

Kagome sat in confusion; his words didn't make much sense to her. Then she remembered Myouga's words to her before she left. "Seek after the starhorse - he of the strong hoof, undying. Bring back what you may of him, for it is by the hoof of the starhorse that the icarus will fall." _Bring back what you may of him._ The lyon started across the dune. 

"Hurry, Kagome. We don't have much time left if we want to get you back before nightfall." 

Kagome hesitated, but then gathered herself and approached the skeleton of the starhorse. All of the hooves were dull gray except for one, which was bright and gleamed in the sun. Kagome picked it up and put into her pouch. Taking up her staff into her hand, she turned to the lyon and mounted his back. He sprung across the dunes in smooth, even strides, never faltering. 

* * *

It was hours after they had left the starhorse when Kagome spotted their pursuers. Kagome saw the pack was lead by two creatures. They were long-legged and spotted with a wavering nauseating smell that lingered with them. 

The Pendarlon swore under his breath. "Damn, I was hoping to get you to the plains before they arrive." 

Kagome squinted her eyes in effort to see their pursuers more clearly, but they were too far away for her to see clearly. "What are they, Pendarlon?" 

She felt the lyon tense from under her and he sped faster over the sand. "Let me save my breath for running. If we can outrun them, then you won't have to know." 

His answer frightened her, but she had no time to respond to it. The lyon launched into a faster pace and she tightened her grip on him to stay on. The creatures were gaining on them. 

"Why are we running away?" she asked. "You said that all natural animals of this region are your allies. 

"They are no natural creatures, Kagome. They are Free Magic creatures. They belong to the witch of the lake." said the lyon, panting. 

"The lake?" said Kagome slowly. Her memory stirred as she remembered Chiyako's tale. "But what the witch want with you?" 

"She want my land," replied the lyon. "She lives in that lake and can not be driven out. She's too powerful. Although she confines herself in that lake of hers, she sends her minions out to my desert to do her dirty work. I kill them when I can. But now, I rather outrun them than fight. I have you to look after." 

Their pursuers were gaining on them. She could see them clearly now and recognized their Free Magic stench. They were the jackals from before, when lyon and she were going to meet the starhorse. They were pale, spotted, and long-legged. Their eyes were angry red carbuncles with no iris, pupil, or lid. 

"Can't we go any faster?" whispered Kagome. "They're catching up." 

"No. I'm afraid I can't go any faster without throwing you off board." 

Kagome's body started to ache from resisting the wind. 

"I was hoping to get you to Avaric sooner," the lyon said at last. "But I'm afraid we have to face them now." Kagome felt herself blanched. "Hold on tight." 

The Pendarlon sprung with sudden speed, almost throwing off Kagome if she had not tightened her grip. With a wild yell, the jackals sprang in pursuit. 

The lyon stopped smoothly and told Kagome. "Kagome, get off and get ready to fight." 

Kagome slid off the lyon unsteadily, and fell to her feet. She gripped her walking stick and took a ready stance. All the lessons of self-defense that Oboro had taught her filled her mind. 

"Remember," rumbled the lyon as he stood beside her. "Stay close to me. Don't let them separate us." 

Kagome nodded. She concentrated on controlling her shaky breath and pushed away her growing fear as the pack approached. She studied the approaching leaders. The one nearest to the Pendarlon was a slim female and her mate, the one closer to Kagome, was a brawny male. 

Kagome gripped her staff nervously as they slowed their pace. 

The heavy shouldered male spoke to the Pendarlon with his thick voice. "Give us the girl, lyon. Our mistress wants her." 

Kagome started. The witch wanted her? At first, she thought the jackals were pursuing the lyon. What would the witch want with her? She heard the lyon answer. 

"I do not obey _your_ commands." The lyon growled. "You know how capable I am of killing you." 

The jackal smirked, unfazed by the lyon's threat. "Only when we come in pairs. But now we come as a pack. Do you think you can still stand against us?" He stretched lazily. "But it's not you we want. We want the girl. Hand her over." 

The lyon snarled harshly. "Forget it." 

"Why resist us?" the female finally speaking. Her voice was silky and slippery. "Just hand over your wench and you will have our lady's gratitude. Why resist us when you can join us?" Her voice grew soft. "Join us and our lady will grant anything that you desire..." 

The Pendarlon laughed; but it was hard, cold laugh full of sarcasm. "The only thing I wish to see, is your lady dead!" 

All of the jackals fell back, snarling, revealing sharp pointy teeth. 

"Fool," hissed the female, loosing the silkiness and slipperiness in her voice. "You're an idiot to defy us." 

Then, the jackals sprung; half of them went for the Pendarlon while the other half went for Kagome. Without thinking, Kagome jumped back and swung her staff in forceful arc in front of her. The jackals dodged and jumped away, only to spring at her again. 

The familiar reek of Free Magic fill her lungs, making her feel queasy and sick. She coughed, trying to force the smell out of her nose. The jackals seized the opportunity and jumped. Kagome yelped in surprise and sprung backwards. But her jump was unsteadied and she stumbled onto her rear. She immediately scrambled up to her feet and swung her staff again to keep the jackals at a distance. 

She heard the lyon beside her, growling, snarling, and trying to fend off his attackers with the swipes of his great paws. Kagome kept her eyes on her attackers. She watched them as they snarled, weaved around, and stared at her with their red carbuncle eyes. She then noticed how they grouped themselves. 

The slim and slender females darted and danced around the lyon, attempting to snap and bite at him. Streaks of dark blood ran down his golden coat. The slower, but more powerful jackals attacked Kagome. 

She watched the pack intently, gripping her stick tightly. They pranced around her, confusing her with the dark and light colors on their coats, when one of them jumped. Kagome was unprepared and swung her staff carelessly and wildly. The jackal dodged her attack easily and closed his jaws around her wrist. Kagome screamed. 

Yet instead of feeling excruciating pain, she felt nothing. The jackal's teeth passed through her arm like air. She thrust her staff at his body and it passed through him like air, meeting no resistance. He fell back, grinning and growling at her. 

"Pendarlon," she stammered, staring at her uninjured wrist. "What just happened?" The jackals stalked around her, yipping and yapping at her in malevolent glee. "It went right through my wrist and my staff passed right through. What are they?" 

The lyon looked at, surprised, but only for a moment. The braches did not paused in their taunts and attacks. He struggled to keep them at bay with powerful snaps of his jaws and violent strikes of his paws. 

"Specters!" cried the lyon. "I should have saw it before..." 

"Specters," Kagome murmured. She remembered hearing them from one of Kaede's tales. Free Magic creatures, she assumed, that could be seen and heard but cannot be touched or felt. She looked at the shining blood on the lyon's golden coat. "But you're bleeding. How can they hurt you?" 

"Desert jackals travel only in pairs," said the Pendarlon, panting. "I get it now. The witch can only control so many at a distance." Kagome saw the lyon's paw pass through a brache that stood too close. "Only two of these are real. The rest are illusions meant to confuse us," muttered the lyon. 

Kagome cuffed her stick at one of the jackals only to have it pass through empty air. But how could she know which one of them were real? They all looked exactly the same. She heard the lyon snarled and turned to see the real female jackal sink her teeth into the lyon's hind legs. She jumped out of reach before the lyon could strike back at her. 

Kagome felt something moved by her side and she realized that she had let her guard down. She felt something hot and burning slash her arm. She whirled around and reflexively brought the knobbed end of her staff down on her attacker with a cry. The jackal yipped in pain and surprise and backed away. 

_He's_ the one, she thought. 

Ignoring the burning pain on her arm, Kagome tried to keep her eye on the real jackal, but as he backed into the shifting shimmer of the specters, she lost him. Afraid to go any farther from the lyon, Kagome stood her ground, struggling to find her lost jackal. 

From the side of her, she heard a sharp yip of pain. She turned to see the real brache fall away from the lyon's large paw. The rest of the braches shimmered away as she struggled to her feet, her forepaw crumpled. 

The illusions reappeared and lunged attacks at the lyon but it was ineffective. The lyon had the real one in his sight and she was too injured to hide among her dancing fellows. Kagome watched the Pendarlon move forward, his movements fluid-like; his blood shone in the sun. 

Blood. That was it. Only the real jackal could've attacked her. Only the real one must had her blood on its teeth. She searched the moving pack of broken spots and red carbuncle eyes. Then she spotted him. One of the jackals had a smear of red on his white snout. 

Kagome then realized how he stood out from the others. She hadn't realized it before but he was the only one who cast a shadow on the orange tan sand. Tightening her grip on her staff, she sprung forward and landed three quick hard shots on his crown, neck, and back. He yelped angrily and back away. Kagome followed, ignoring the specters' vain attacks. Kagome raised her staff high in the air for another blow once she reached the real one. 

"Stop," said the jackal; his voice crackled with Free Magic. He lowered himself in a crouch, his shoulders hunched. The growling of his fellows stopped and they vanished themselves. The images of the brache disappeared as well. "Alright," snarled the jackal, still crouched. "You've recognized me as the real one. But even without my specters, I can still kill you. Do you really think that measly stick of yours can stop me?" 

Feeling more dangerous and confident, Kagome retorted, "The Pendarlon is almost finished with your mate. Do you think you can stand against him?" 

"I said, enough!" growled the jackal. "I have no intention in fighting him. I only wanted to kill you and run. Enough with this game and save yourself from death. Hand over the starhorse's hoof." 

Kagome stared at him, clearly startled. They truly wanted the hoof and not her? She blinked once to clear her thoughts. She began searching her mind for clever remarks to buy the lyon time. "And...and if I give this thing you're asking for," she said, trying to sound confident to hide her exhaustion. "What will you do with it?" 

"There is no 'if'," he barked. "We've seen the lyon bring you to the starhorse. It's obvious that you went for his hoof. My servants and I have been searching for it for many years now." 

"Why?" asked Kagome, stalling, desperately stalling. Where was the Pendarlon? Why hasn't he come yet? 

"Because my lady wants it, that's why." The jackal bared his teeth, showing his impatience. "Now stop asking stupid questions! Give me the hoof." 

Kagome shook her head. Her muscles tensed and she tightened her grip on her staff - but she kept her face and voice expressionless. "I don't have it," she said. "And I don't have any pockets." She raised her arms, showing her pocketless robe. The jackal eyed her suspiciously, cocking his head. Kagome dropped her arms. "I didn't bring anything back from the starhorse. He was dead." 

"Liar," hissed the jackal. "I know you have it. That pouch..." 

Kagome silently prayed for the lyon to come as she lifted the pouch that hung from a thong from her obi. She held the limp bag in her hand. "There's nothing in it." Behind her, she heard the brache cry out and felt her die in the lyon's jaws. 

"Liar," spat the jackal, his haunches bunching and his red eyes upon the pouch; oblivious to his mate's death. "More likely enchanted...charmed..." 

Suddenly, he sprang, knocking Kagome back. He snatched the bag away from her hand with his teeth and dodged the staff that she had swung at him in an attempt to ward him off. She felt the thong break away as she hit the hard sand, winded. Kagome looked up and saw that the jackal was upon her. His angry carbuncle eyes glared at her and his foul breath reek of Free Magic, making her stomach heaved. Then she heard the lyon roar, filled with Charter spells, and the jackal was knocked away by an unseen force. 

Kagome scrambled to her feet and saw the jackal springing away. She turned to the lyon and saw him crouched over the dead brache. He had a long cut down his shoulder and leg and was still bleeding freely. The jackal fled with the pouch in his teeth. 

"Pendarlon, stop him! He has the pouch!" But then she realized that even if the lyon heard her, he would never be able to catch him with the wounds he had. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**End of Chapter 11**

* * *

**AN:** *stretches* Oii....Well that's it for Chapter 11. Hope you guys like it. Mind you, I'm pretty sick right now so this chapter isn't perfect. 

Before I forget, for the people who've read Garth Nix's books, do you guys know what the Charter Stones were for? Like, how did they come to be and what did they do? I'd appreciate it if you guys tell me. I know they explain it in Sabriel but I don't exactly have it with me right now... 

Next Chapter: "Returning" 

I really should start on sticking with these chapter titles... 


	12. Chapter 12: Returning

**AN:** Today, a girl at school saw me talking with my sister. What's the big deal? After my sister left, the girl came up to me and said that we (my sister and I) looked exactly alike. And it was only yesterday when a guy, who was in my Lit class, saw me and my sis at Starbucks and told me afterwards that we looked practically alike. -_- I don't get it though. I don't think I look anything like my sister. Why is everyone saying we look a like....? I know we probably have a little resemblence, but after hearing, "Wow! You and your sister look SO alike!!" 5 times a day, it's getting annoying. Grr...stupid people... *mumble mumble* 

I'm still waiting for the teachers to call me my sister's name. Yeah, my middle school teachers did that... 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"It'll probably suck killing you."_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Darkangel**

By: Renko-chan 

**Chapter 12**

  


* * *

_"Pendarlon, stop him!" Kagome cried. "He has the pouch!" But then she realized that even if he heard her, he would never be able to catch him with the wounds he had._

* * *

The lyon staggered to his feet. "Kagome! Your staff!" he told her, his voice was strained and hoarse. 

Realizing what he meant, Kagome scrambled to her feet, snatching up her staff as she went. She turned and saw the dark-spotted jackal springing away across the dune with the pouch in his strong jaws. She knew that if she hesitated for more than a second, he would be beyond her range. 

Without pausing, Kagome recalled everything Oboro had taught her. With her flexed arm and cocked wrist, she took two running strides and threw her staff like a javelin. The staff sailed through the air, arched up. It hung there for a moment before dropping. Completely oblivious to the danger above him, the jackal sprinted ahead. 

Before staff could hit its target, Kagome's wrist-flick caught up with the shaft. It snapped around so the knob of the head struck the jackal's skull with a sharp crack. The jackal flipped through the air, the pouch falling from his mouth. A small tide of sand flew up as the jackal landed and skidded a few feet. He lay there, still as stone. 

"Well done, Kagome." Kagome heard the lyon say hoarsely over her heavy breathing and pounding heart. "Well done." 

Kagome jogged and slid down the slope to picked up her pouch and her walking stick. The jackal was definitely dead. She didn't know how, but she could feel his spirit ebbing away. His eyes were no longer red but now clear and colorless like quartz. His spots dulled and his coat looked flat and dusty. 

She picked up the pouch and dusted off the sand. She put her hand in to make sure the hoof was still inside. Her hand felt the cool, smooth substance, reassuring her the its presence. Kagome retied the broken thong and tucked it into her obi. She retrieved the staff and rose. She turned away from the dead jackal and started up the slope. 

The dead brache lay near the Pendarlon. Like her mate, her eyes were colorless and her coat lost its gleam. Kagome wrinkled her nose. She approached the lyon, his fiery radiance weakened. His mane no longer glowed. His coat, the dead brache, and the sand around him were drenched with bright golden blood. 

Kagome stared for a moment, in utter shock. She ran up to him and fell to her knees beside him, her eyes brimming with tears. The lyon was laying on his side, barely raising his head in effort to look at her. 

"Pendarlon," she cried, stroking his soft mane. "You're hurt." 

"I'm alright," Pendarlon assured her, his voice calm and deep. "It's not as bad as it looks." 

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked, reaching to press his wounded shoulder in hope to stop the bleeding. Immediately, she caught her hand back with a painful cry. The slash was burning hot. 

"Don't touch my shoulder," said the Pendarlon. "Our bodies - lons' bodies - are different from yours. We're made of...fiercer stuff." 

Charter Magic, Kagome realized. Charter Magic could heal him. Save him. But she didn't know how to use Charter Magic. She might not even have the power to use the magic. Either way, she couldn't do anything. _I'm useless,_ she thought as tears started to fall silently down her face. "Isn't there anything I can do?" 

Kagome felt him move under her hand. "There, in the distance. Do you see that stone?" he asked. Kagome turned her head to look and saw a bright stone bulging from the sand, yards away from them. Kagome nodded. "Help me get there," grunted the lyon. 

The Pendarlon staggered up to his feet. Kagome braced his other uninjured shoulder. She gripped her staff tightly before tying it to her waist with an extra thong. With one hand on the lyon's shoulder and the other on his back, Kagome looked ahead and concentrated on getting the limping Pendarlon to the rock. It was the least she could do considering her lack of abilities. 

She was unaware of the Charter marks forming near her hands, glowing and swirling in crazed dances. From her hands, they spilled into the lyon, and slowly stopped the bleeding. The Pendarlon felt the warm, comforting power of the Charter spilt into him, strengthening him. Seeing that Kagome was oblivious of what she was doing, the lyon decided to say nothing. 

Minutes later, Kagome and the lyon reached the rock and Kagome saw a Charter Mark on it. She immediately recognized it. It looked a lot like the Sacred Stone that her own village had. Only then, she did not know what it was and was never allow to be close enough to it to actually the power radiating from as she did now. She felt the strange, yet warm, power radiate from the stone. She felt a lot of the Charter focused on the rock, as if it was a conduit of the Charter. 

The lyon collapsed next to the stone, his breathing heavy and labored. Kagome couldn't help but noticed how more tired and weaker he looked than before. 

"Pendarlon," she whispered. 

"Don't be afraid, child," said the lyon; his voice was no louder than a small whisper. 

"But I am," cried Kagome, her chest tight and her throat dry. "I really am scared." 

The Pendarlon smiled faintly. Deep in his throat, Kagome almost heard a purr. "Don't be," the lyon told her. "Midoriko gave her wardens power to heal themselves. With the Charter Stone, I can access the Charter easier, and heal myself faster." He closed his eyes, and lay quiet. 

"Is there anything else I can do?" Kagome asked. 

The Pendarlon opened his eyes again. She could see the golden fire in them were still bright. Strangely, Kagome felt her fear slowly disappearing. 

"Tend to your wound," said the lyon. "Salve some of my blood on it. It'll help heal it." 

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but something in the lyon's eyes compelled her. Reluctantly, she reached over and spread her fingertips with the golden blood, then rubbed it on her wounded arm. It was warm and it tingled. She watched quietly as the faint Charter Marks glowed against her wound while the skin and tissue mended themselves together. 

Finally, the lyon spoke. "I can't carry you to the plain any farther. My wounds will heal, but I need to draw strength from the Charter before I am completely healed. You must go alone." 

Immediately, Kagome protested. "I won't leave you." 

"You must." His tone was stern. "Soon, the vampyre will go in search for another bride. You must return and give the hoof to the duarough before that." 

Kagome felt her heart go cold when the lyon mentioned the icarus. She hadn't though of the vampyre for the longest time. 

"Otherwise," the lyon continued, "everything I, Myouga, and you had done will be for nothing. Do you want that to happen?" 

Kagome shook her head. She felt like was being torn in two. She didn't want to leave the lyon and she was scared of returning to the vampyre. She bent her head over the lyon. "No, I don't." 

She bit her lip as new tears slid quietly down her face and onto the lyon's mane. 

"Shhh," shushed the lyon, his tone comforting. "You have to be brave." 

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not brave." 

The lyon chuckled. "So you continue to claim." 

Kagome forced a small smile. Taking her staff in one hand, she wrapped her arms tightly around the lyon's neck, and rested her head on his soft mane. 

"I'll go," she whispered. "Thank you so much. For everything. Good bye." 

The Pendarlon purred and licked Kagome's cheek gently. "Farewell, child. And may the Charter guide and protect you." 

Kagome hugged the lyon tightly one last time before she let him go and rose to her feet. The Pendarlon closed his eyes, his breathing slowed. She stood there and watched as the bright Charter Marks formed around the lyon's wounds, slowly mending them. 

She turned away and started to walk away, trying not to look back. The sun was slowly slipping towards the horizon's edge. If she was lucky, she might reach the plains by dusk 

* * *

Kagome walked swiftly as she padded over the soft, crusted sand. She had finally reached the borderland just as the sun touched the horizon. She could she the sand slowly breaking off to the dark soil, then to the thriving green grass of the plains. 

The sun slipped under the horizon and the stars appeared and twinkled brightly against the night sky. By then, the wound on her forearm was nothing more than a long pale scar. The night passed on but sleeping proved difficult for visions of the darkangel invaded her dreams. 

It was early morning when Kagome first spotted the vampyre's castle. The sun's rays peeked out from behind the mountains, warming her face, pushing courage into her to keep on walking. Once she reached the cliff's foot, the gargoyles spotted her and started to shriek and screech terribly. She could tell that no one had fed them while she was gone for they sounded starved and desperate. 

She found the stairs that cut into the cliff that led up to the garden. Her hand subconsciously reached into her obi for the pouch. The soft velvet was smooth under her fingertips. The gargoyles' screaming cut through her mind and she dropped her hand as she started up the stairs. The gargoyles continued to scream and she knew that the darkangel would have heard them by now. 

Then she saw him. 

He stood at the garden's edge at the head of the stairs, his arms folded over his chest. He stood watching her. She then noticed one of his wings stood askew. It dangled awkwardly from the rest. Kagome assumed it broke during the fight with the Pendarlon. But what struck her the most was that the corrosive smell of Free Magic did not pollute the air. Was he not a Free Magic creature? If it was there, it was too faint for her to smell. 

He stood there, waiting. She was too far away to see his face. So she studied her feet, counting the stairs as she went. On her seventy-sixth step, she found herself right in front of him. 

Kagome halted on the last, top step. The darkangel blocked her path into the garden. But her eyes stayed on her feet, refusing to look up at him. 

"So you're back," the vampyre said after a long uncomfortable silence. 

Kagome felt a dull surprise shoot through her. His voice had lost its bell-like sound and was now hollow and harsh. The vampyre broke her thoughts when he demanded. "Why?" 

It took a lot of will power for Kagome to stop herself from scoffing. Even in his ungraceful state, he still maintained his arrogant tone. 

Kagome struggled to find the right words to say. Words that would show that would make the vampyre think that she was still the same weak, timid servant that she was when she first stepped onto his domain. But then it came to her realization that she was no longer powerless to answer him. "I, I couldn't stay away," she managed at last. 

He made a sound in his throat that she couldn't tell if it was a scoff or something else. He was silent for a moment before saying, his voice strangely tight. "I knew you'd come back. I knew it all along. That's why I didn't take you back when that damn Pendarlon fucking snatched you away." Kagome frowned. Why was he explaining himself to her? "I could've brought you back anytime I wanted to." His voice grew lighter but Kagome caught the hint of uncertainty in his voice. "But I knew you'd come back sooner or later. I knew you'd see that you would not be able to defy me." 

Kagome stayed silent. She hid her hands behind her back as her fingernails dug into her palms to fight the impulse of retorting. She knew it was cowardice that made him give her up. He feared the lyon. She knew it and he couldn't hide it from her if he wanted to. She snorted softly and started at the vampyre's feet. 

Silence filled the empty air again. Kagome dared not to look up but she knew the darkangel was looking at her, studying her. Suddenly she felt his cold shadow up upon her. Her knees grew weak. 

Her voice trembled as she rushed. "If you kill me now--" But her words dies away when she looked up to see his face for the first time in days. 

There was no power. His eyes were colorless as before but she felt no fear of them; they had no power over her. His face was no longer pleasant to look at. There were four bloodless slashes on one cheek that the Pendarlon had given him. The left shoulder of his garment was in shreds and through them, she saw unbleeding wounds on his skin. 

He ignored her words and she realized that he had no intentions of harming her. His voice quieted and was even almost curious. "You've grown, wench, since the last time I saw you. You're not bony anymore." He placed his cold hands on her shoulders, numbing them. "And the sun bleached your hair and skin. I guess desert life agrees with you." 

One hand slid from her shoulder and lightly touched her cheek. Even the slight touch chilled her cheek. 

"Your eyes, they're emerald," mused the darkangel. "That's a rare color for eyes." _Not fig-green?_ thought Kagome, remembering the last time he had commented on her eyes. The darkangel smiled with cold amusement, "I say, you're almost as pretty as my last wife. She was a pretty thing, hair like the midnight sky." Kagome closed her eyes at the mention of Renko, shuddering. He still dared to talk about Renko in front of her. When her eyes opened, she involuntarily flinched at his torn face. The slashes gapped and seamed shut as he spoke. 

The darkangel shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "What are you staring at?" he snapped. He suddenly realized what he was doing and how close he was to her. He snatched his hands away and took a step away from her. 

Kagome started to feel the pity that was welling up in her. The same pity that she felt when she first saw the gargoyles and the wraiths. She didn't realize she was reaching to touch his slashed cheek until she saw her hand near his cheek. "Does it hurt?" she asked. The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. 

The darkangel pulled away from her and put his hand over the wound. "They fucking burn," he snapped, half-turning away. "But my mother will heal them. The wing, too." He glanced sidelong at Kagome. 

Kagome then remembered that nothing could heal without blood. The vampyre rustled his wings uncomfortably under her eyes, but the broken one refused to settle. 

"You know," started the vampyre. His mood was darkening. "I should kill you for not listening to me. For running away and for these...little scratches." 

He started to pace, showing the loss of grace and majesty that he once had; now replaced with menace and malice. 

"If you kill me now," Kagome found herself saying, "who will weave you last bride's gown?" 

The vampyre stopped. "Hn. That's right," he muttered. "My final bride." His cold smug smile reappeared on his face and his eyes unfocused as he started to think of what would happen afterwards the final fourteenth soul was gathered. 

Kagome's jaw tightened, trying to restrain herself from knocking off the smug grin on his arrogant face with her fists. Think about the wraiths, she told herself. Think of the duarough and the gargoyles. Think about the Pendarlon. After she felt herself calmed, she bowed and said in a low voice. "Then I should go and start my work at once. If I'm to finish the gown by nightfall." 

The icarus whirled, as if suddenly aware of her presence again. Kagome straightened and stood quietly, watching his tightened lips and glaring eyes without fear. "Fine, go, then," he said abruptly. 

Kagome stared at him. She wasn't sure whether she should be happy or grateful. But the darkangel shredded the last happy emotions when he snapped, "You live 'til tomorrow. Then I will kill you." 

Kagome said nothing, keeping her face emotionless. _ Not if the vampyre is dead by tomorrow morning,_ she told herself. 

The vampyre turned away and made an impatient gesture of dismissal. "Go." 

Kagome left the stairs and stepped into the fruitless garden. But as she went, she heard the rustle of wings and garments as the vampyre turned to observe her. 

She heard his laugh quietly. "Even you walk's changed. You walk more like a graceful, straight-shouldered princess, not a slouching, cringing slave like before." 

Kagome fought the impulse to hunch and scurry away from his eyes. But she held her pace and kept walking, afraid that he'd call her back. His sudden quietness was suspicious but puzzled her - there was something in it that she couldn't understand. She heard his sigh, 

"It'll probably suck killing you." 

Kagome showed no sign of hearing. Yet the softness of the words confused her even more. But she kept her posture and strode swiftly away from him across the garden and took the steps into the caves. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**End of Chapter 12**

* * *

**AN:** Hehe. ^.^ Today's April 10th! The day I turn 15! Whoo-hoo! For the last 15 years of my life, what have I achieved? ......... 

..... 

.....nothing. 

Damn.... 

....But that's okay! If I die of old age, I got like..30-40 years to go to get something useful done! ^^ 

Hehe...okay that's just me being stupid. Well, don't forget to review! 

Oh, and my question still stands: For the people who've read Garth Nix's books, do you know how the Charter Stones came to be? Like, where did they come from? I'd really appreciate if someone tells me so I don't mess up or anything. Thanks a bunch. 

Oh yeah, and Miroku's now sixteen. I decided the story would work better time-wise if he was a bit younger. 

Next Chapter: "I'm Not Afraid" 

Until next time! 

  



	13. Chapter 13: I'm Not Afraid

**AN:** Ah crap... Sorry for not updating sooner. I had STAR (or CAT 6) testing this week. -_- 

And to **Tinuviel:** Well, I guess they could die but then it'd be really hard for them to. 'Cause since they're wardens of their territory, they draw their power from the land and Charter and blah, blah, blah. Being in their own territory, they're constantly surrounded by the power of their land so like, they're uber-powerful. But being wardens, they're bounded to their land. Since they're so closely connected to the land they're bounded to, they can't leave without growing weaker and weaker, and eventually dying. It's like what happened to the Avarclon. He survived outside of Avaric, but could only do so for so long. So the lons can't leave their wards except for special cases, which will be explained later in the story. I hope that answered your question. If not, then just tell me and I'll, uh, try to explain it in some other way or something like that. 

And **Shaz:** Nah, it's lons. 

Oh, and, uh, the other characters (i.e. Sango, Kagura, Naraku, etc.) will be appearing some time around but I think the roles they will be playing will be ones that I make up and not from the book. Like Miroku's role in this story wasn't in the book, well, considering that I couldn't find a role suiting enough for him. So there's some originality there. But in this particular book (The Darkangel), I think the most focus is on Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and the other characters that have been introduced so far. But I think you'll probably only see glimpses of some of the characters until they're properly introduced in...well let's say, book 4? or 5? ^_^ Yeah, I have a feeling that this story will be taking some time. I think I'm going to have to put all of the other stories I've been planning to write on hold so I can focus on this one.   
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"But I have no intention of failing..._

_Tell me what I must do..."_

  
  
  


  
  


**The Darkangel**

By: Renko-chan

**Chapter 13**

  
  


  


* * *

  
  
_Kagome showed no sign of hearing. Yet the softness of the words confused her even more. But she kept her posture and strode swiftly away from him across the garden and took the steps into the caves._

  
  


* * *

  
The duarough was waiting by the riverbank with a small lamp in his hand. Once she saw him, Kagome could feel the burden on her heart disappear along with the numbness from the darkangel. She could feel herself smiling for the first time since the Pendarlon. The puny man fell back with a startled snort. 

"Dear Charter, you've grown, child!" he exclaimed when Kagome reached the riverbank. "But I am very glad to have you back." 

Kagome laughed, "I'm glad to be back, too, Little Mage of Downwending." 

The little mage grinned ear - splittingly, "So, they still remember me, eh?" 

Kagome nodded and took out the velvet pouch. 

"Hm, the Avarclon's hoof, I believe?" he asked. "Good, good." Myouga took the pouch and tucked it inside of his robe. "Well, I must say, you sure took your time returning. I was afraid that you gave up in the middle of it and ran back home." 

Kagome shook her head. Her hand flew to her neck where the scar still lay. "The vampyre bit me. It took some time for me to heal." 

Myouga's face grew pale and held the small lamp higher do that he could see. He lowered the lamp and shook his head regretfully. "I am terribly sorry, Kagome-san. I never anticipated for that happen. I sent word ahead..." 

"Don't worry. The Pendarlon came and save me," assured Kagome. "He left me with his people until I was alright again." 

Myouga sighed with relief. "Well, at least I know now that I still have a little magic left in me." He clicked his tongue and shook his head again. "At first, I thought you meant that he caught you and left you to die when you said the vampyre bit you. But I could tell that he fought with the Pendarlon; seeing the slashes on his face and the crumpled wing. I was beginning to think that the Pendarlon was too late to save you considering that you took so long to come back." 

Kagome couldn't hold back her smile at the comforting words of the little man. 

"But enough with this!" He clapped his hands, suddenly becoming stern with himself. "I have work to do and so do you." He reached into the pouch and pulled the silver hoof out. "I need to start making the bridal cup and you need to make the gown." He paused for a moment before looking at Kagome with slight concern. With a quiet voice, he asked. "Really, are you sure you're alright?" Kagome nodded with a bright smile. Myouga laughed. "Good, good, then. I best be off, and you, too." 

He hurried away, waddling down the sandy shore along the running river. Kagome's lips quirked up before she turned and walked back towards the steps that lead up to the castle - leaving the warmth and light of the caves back to the cold and dreariness of the vampyre's castle. Kagome shook off the chill. There was no time to be thinking about it. She had work to do. 

* * *

When Kagome returned to the little room, the wraiths were no different from the first time she saw them. They paced around, rocked and moaned, shrieked and tore at their hair. All of them were still thin and their faces still had hollow eyes with stiff hair that hung limply from their small crowns. Kagome could still not tell them apart. The only difference was the garments that they wore were not drab and brittle but light and airy shifts. 

The wraiths all saw her at the same time. Some gave feeble cries. Once she went into the room, they gathered all around her; some reached out to touch her, not believing that she was really there. 

"You're back," they said. "You've come back. You were gone for such a long time. We grew lonely with no one to talk to and sing us tales. Why were you gone for so long?" 

"I ran away," replied Kagome. 

"But he caught you and brought you back," they moaned. 

Kagome shook her head. "He caught me but I got away." 

"But why did you return if you escaped him?" they asked with true curiosity. 

Kagome smiled. "I only left because I had an errand to do. When I was done with it, I decided to come back." 

"You are crazy," cried the wraiths. "You were safe away from him. Why did you come back?" 

"Because I promised I'd help. I'm not going to leave you stranded here to die." 

The wraiths looked at each other then smiled; or what looked like smiling. "We are very grateful." Their voices dropped to whispers. "But you have to hide. If the icarus finds you here, he'll surely kill you." 

"He knows I'm here," said Kagome, picking her old spindle from the floor. "He'll kill me tomorrow." The wraiths began to moan again but Kagome stopped them. "Shush. There're lots of things to do between now and then." 

She sat down on a low stool among the wraiths and started to spin. It had been months since she'd practiced, but had not lost knack for it. Immediately, gold thread sprang from her fingers and she let the spindle drop. 

"Now," she said, "would you like to hear of my journey over the desert and under the plain?" 

* * *

Kagome spent most of her time with the wraiths, spinning the garment for the vampyre's new bride. She told stories of her journey on the desert and plain. She also went up often to meet the gargoyles. Like before, they were starved and savaged. But after she fed them, they grew tame and docile once more. They still fought amongst themselves but some allowed her to pet them; some even took food from her hand. 

Usually she would find herself studying the silver leashes that held them to the keep. The chains were linked to each brazen collar by a slotted sliver pin that could be slipped free with the proper sequence of sliding and turning. What stunned her was how human - made the collars and leashes looked and felt. There was no Charter or Free Magic in them. Nonetheless, the gargoyles tore hopelessly at their shackles. Kagome guessed that only human hands could trip the bolts and free them from the chains. 

If she wasn't with the wraiths and the gargoyles, she was with the duarough. He had transformed the treasure room into a somewhat like laboratory. Complex metal tubes twisted their way around the room in a way that Kagome could hardly get in. Dozens of dusty old books littered the floor in piles; though in the tiny center, a tiny fire burned. 

"So," started Kagome, sitting beside the small fire, "how do you plan to kill the vampyre?" 

The little man bustled around the tubes, one hand drawing Charter Marks in the air and pulling them into the bubbling containers while in the other held a big, fat brown book. Placing the book on an empty table, he cleaned his hands with his robe and came to sit by the fire with Kagome. 

"Out of this," he answered, gesturing at his work. "I'll make a special potion with the bridal cup." 

"You want to poison him?" said Kagome, barely above a whisper. It was strange how she never brought herself to see what method that they would use. Poison. The word itself brought bitterness into her mouth. 

"Well, actually," Myouga chided. "the darkangel is poisoned already. This cup can't harm any living creature, like you and me. As for the vampyre, well..." 

"What do I have to do?" 

"You need to give this cup to the bride so she can give it to the vampyre to drink. You can do it when you're attending her. By the way, how's the gown the coming along?" 

"It's almost finished," answered Kagome. "I think it'll be done by late afternoon." She hesitated for a minute. "Um, about the icarus. I haven't seen him lately. Do you know where he is?" 

Myouga rose and dusted his hands clean. He turned back to his distillery, his hands resumed weaving Charter Marks together. "He left," the little man finally replied. "Went to look for his new bride." He paused to look over his shoulder at Kagome. "How have you been? Are you still having nightmares?" 

Kagome's eyes drifted to the fire and she nodded. "Sometimes." Nowadays, her dreams were rarely free of the icarus. It was strange how when she was under his power, she never dreamed of him. Kagome rubbed her cold arms and murmured more to herself than to the duarough. "When the darkangel's dead, they won't bother me anymore." 

It made her shiver thinking about what they were going to do. But then it wasn't like the alternative was any better. She stood and forced the thought out of her mind. If they did not kill the vampyre, the world would be doomed. She stopped rubbing her arms and sighed. "Well, since the vampyre's gone, I guess I'll have to go free them." 

Myouga half-turned. "Who? the wraiths?" 

Kagome shook her head. "No, the gargoyles. I was thinking about freeing them once the vampyre left." 

The man's little brows furrowed together. "When he comes back, he won't be very happy, Kagome-san." 

Kagome shrugged her weary shoulders. "It doesn't matter. I don't care what makes him happy anymore. The gargoyles are suffering so I need to free them." 

The duarough watched her leave, astonished at how five months of desert life had changed her. 

* * *

The gown was finally done by the afternoon. It was a pale creamy white and thin and light as a feather. Afterwards, she left for the gargoyles' tower. The gargoyles started to yip with anticipation when they heard her steps. Once she emerged from the steps, they flew from their platforms, straining against their chains. Kagome greeted each of them, caressing and soothing them with comforting words. 

"Run," she whispered. "Run far away where he can't find you if I fail." 

Her hand hovered over the pins that held the chains to their collars. Immediately, she felt the pins boil under her hand. She drew her hand away and wrinkled her nose from the reek of Free Magic. It was if she awakened a spell or something. Kagome closed her eyes and hesitantly reached to touch the pins, bracing herself for the boiling pain that would burn her hand. 

Charter symbols erupted from her hand, pushing the Free Magic away, obliterating it. 

Kagome, with eyes clenched tight, pushed herself to touch the pins. Instead of the anticipated burning pain, she felt the cool hard metal under her hand. Kagome forced her confusion away and slipped the pins out, but the collars themselves would not come free. The burns on her hands were proof of that. Some stopped and nuzzled her one last time before staggering into the air, surprising Kagome that they could fly that fast on their skeletal wings. The ones that could not fly plunged from the tower and onto the grassy plain, seemingly without injury. They sprang off in different directions, screeching cries of liberty. 

Kagome turned and left into the castle to wait. She didn't dare go visit the duarough, afraid to disturb him of his work and she didn't think she could bear the company of the wraiths at the moment. Her only consolation was the bride that would soon come so they could discuss their plot to dispose the vampyre. Kagome watched the sun as it slowly declined before finding the path that led to the garden. 

When she entered the garden, Kagome felt a smile tugged at her lips when she saw the cherry blossom tree. Her place of comfort and peace. It still stood tall and dignified when she first saw it. The blossoms swayed in the wind, eager to escape the branches that held them down. Kagome strode silently to the tree and slid down against it giant trunk. She rested her weary shoulders and breathed in the sweet scent of the flower that occasionally drifted down to the ground beside her. It had been months since she rested on the strong trunk of her favorite tree. It was first time she had ever left ease and peace after her return. She wrapped her arms around herself and snuggled herself deeper against the trunk. She looked up to admire the tree's gigantic branches. 

This tree was different from all the cherry blossom trees she'd seen. It was larger than normal cherry blossom trees, for sure. Its branches extended farther and its blossoms carried a stronger, more soothing scent. Not only that, she occasionally seen the branches bear green leaves, which was abnormal for a cherry blossom tree. But it didn't matter. The tree comforted her and it helped her ease her mind of stress and the vampyre. 

Her fingers subconsciously twiddled with the thin silver chain around her neck. It was small and could easily go unnoticed. The chain held a semi-circle pendant that had three rays that snaked out of the semi-circle on the top, a side, and the bottom. Her fingertips traced the rays as her eyes unfocused, remembering the memory of how she received it. 

It two years after she was bought from the slave market in Osaka when Renko had given it to her. It was after Renko had approached her when everyone else ignored her and Renko had declared that they'd be friends. She was only five and Renko, seven. Even though it was nine years ago, Kagome could still remember Renko's words exactly. 

"This is a symbol of our friendship," she remembered Renko saying, holding out the semi-circle pendant to her; her sapphire eyes smiling. "Always wear it. Don't ever take it out, okay? You wear one, and I'll wear one." Renko pointed to the similar chain around her neck, except on the half-circle pendant, the side ray was on the opposite side of Kagome's. "Don't show it to anymore though. And don't tell mom especially. She'll freak." She held out her hand for Kagome to grasp. "Friends forever. Okay, Kagome-chan?" 

The silver chain was never cold against her skin. It always cast off a strange warmth that comforted her when she felt alone or scared. When they were older, she remembered Renko telling her that if she was ever sad, to just hold the pendant and think of happy memories and the sadness would go away. Kagome clutched the pendant in her hand as tear streaked down her cheeks. 

_I'm holding it, Renko. I'm holding it. So, why do I still feel sad?_

Kagome looked up with wet eyes as she watched the sun slowly sink behind the horizon. It was barely an hour from setting when she saw the coming of the darkangel. Kagome shot up from her seat and stumbled through her way to get out of the garden to meet him up in the tower. She was nearly at the door when she saw him descend down towards where she was standing. He was still limping from being burnt down in the caves months ago. His broken wing still stood askew. He spotted her but did not stop. His face was tight and his lips were pressed thin. He was alone. 

"There you are," he said shortly. "I thought I was going to have to look for you. You done with the gown?" 

"Um, yes," she said, her eyes wandering behind him, wondering if the bride-to-be was hidden behind him. "It's pretty much done. But..." 

"But where's my bride?" he finished for her. His fist clenched and unclenched. "I couldn't find one. But it doesn't really matter." He swept past her and into the hall behind the door. Kagome hesitated for a moment before following. "It wasn't like there weren't any girls," he snapped. "They were just all hella ugly. I think they're all hiding the pretty ones from me." 

Kagome rolled her eyes. He was explaining himself to her again. 

"But it doesn't matter," he continued. "There aren't any girls much prettier than you and my wings are getting tired. Especially the damn broken one. And I don't see the point of going to find another one when I have one here that do well enough --" 

"What?" exclaimed Kagome. She did not think she had heard him right. He did not mean her, did he? Apprehension took her in the throat. 

"You're not as pretty as my other wives were," he said, shrugging; ignoring that she did not call him, "my lord" anymore. "But you'll do." 

Kagome halted and gaped at him. Her chest grew tight. "I-I don't understand." She shook her head. He was surely teasing her again. 

The darkangel snorted and looked at her over his shoulder. "What? Are you stupid? You're going to wear the bridal gown. Yeah, you." He paused and stood for a moment. He half-turned, toying with his chain and gave her a mocking smile. "Aren't you honored?" 

Kagome stood dumbfounded. 

He eyed her for a moment before he told her. "Go prepare yourself. You know where my chambers are and I'll leave them unlocked. Be there at sunset. I'll come." 

Kagome said nothing, nor did she move. 

"By the way," he said casually. Her horror seemed to have brought back his humor. "Where are my gargoyles? I don't see them up there." 

Kagome swallowed hard before she could talk. "I know. I set them free." 

He whirled around abruptly. "You what?" he hissed. His eyes narrowed dangerously and all traces of amusement disappeared. Kagome braced herself that he'd forget about choosing her as his bride and lung at her and throttle her. But she could tell that he was restraining himself, just barely. But his icy eyes never left her face. "Doesn't matter," he muttered, his voice harsh. "I don't any watchdogs tonight." He fiddled with his chain around his neck. "You're lucky that I chose you for my wife, wretch," he spat, "or I'd kill without hesitation." 

He swung away from Kagome and started down the empty hall. His black wings rustled behind him and he disappeared around the corner without a backward glance. 

She felt crushed, breathless. Although her knees felt weak, she pushed herself move. The duarough was waiting for her down in the caves and the wraiths were depending on her. Slowly, she turned away and went out to the garden again. From there, she found the stairs that led to the welcoming caves and descended. 

* * *

The duarough was in the treasure room working at his apparatus as she expected he'd be. He glanced at over his shoulder but did not turn. 

"So," he asked. "Is the icarus back?" 

"Yes," she said faintly. 

His back was still facing her. "Did you speak with the bride?" 

Kagome took a deep shuttering breath. "I didn't have to," she said. "Because it's me." 

Myouga jumped, nearly spilling the liquid he was catching. The cup he held was filled up to the brim. He placed the cup on top of a stack of books. Kagome looked at the cup and frowned at its eerie familiarity. She then realized that it was the hoof of the starhorse. 

"So, how am I suppose to kill the vampyre?" she asked Myouga at last. 

Myouga stood facing her, his beady eyes wide. "Kagome-san," he stuttered. "What did you say?" 

"How am I suppose to kill--" but the little man's sputtering interrupted her. 

"No, before that." 

Kagome looked away, realizing what he meant. "It's me," she repeated softly. "The vampyre chose me as his next bride." 

Myouga fell back onto his rear with a snort of disbelief. " Oh dear Charter," he groaned. "What are we going to do?" His eyes flickered back to Kagome. "Kagome-san," he started. "I'm very scared for you. If you fail..." 

"I'll die," she said, her voice oddly blunt, "along with the other wraiths. The seven icari will become invincible and they'll unleash all the bounded Free Magic and rule the world." 

Kagome felt all her scattered thoughts gathered as her shock disappeared. She then started to remember Oboro saying an old desert proverb. "Go into a battle as a coward and you will fall. Go brave, and you may not. But if your heart is not brave, at least be face-brave." Kagome put on her bravest face and turned back to Myouga. 

"But I have no intention of failing," she said. "Tell me what I have to do." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**End of Chapter 13**

* * *

**AN:** You know when I was talking about how the leaves of the cherry blossom trees turn green? Yeah, well, the leaves actually turn a dark reddish color, not green. I know because I happen to have one. ^^ Okay, well that just some random info on my part. 

Sorry again for the late update. I blame it on the stoopid testing. Well, I guess I owe you guys another update this week. 

So, we got like...three chapters to go? 

Next Chapter: "Poisoned" 


	14. Chapter 14: Poison

**AN:** Before I forget, "The Darkangel" isn't going to have weekly updates anymore because I'm writing another story and there's another story that's gonna be written soon. If I try to update weekly for all three stories, I'm definitely going to die soon. So sorry. ^^" I'll try to make the updates as fast as I can, so yeah. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ "So this is his punishment for you for running away."_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Darkangel**

By: Renko-chan

**Chapter 14**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Myouga stood looking at Kagome, his eyes deep with concern. He crossed the room from where the fire burned muttering, "So little time. So little time." 

He fell on his knees on the pale floor of limestone. He called to the Charter and started to draw marks for digging, unbounding, and revealing with his hands. The sand started to part themselves, forming a pit. 

Kagome watched intently, mesmerized by the Charter Marks being drawn. She then noticed the flames of the fire die away. The darkness started to make her feel uneasy. "Why did the fire go out?" she asked. 

Suddenly Charter Marks appeared in the air glowing, making small lights. Kagome turned back to Myouga and saw something shine beneath the sand. 

The duarough told Kagome, "Be patient. We won't need the fire for awhile." 

He brushed off the last of the sand away from the object in the small hole he had made. Light erupted from the object and filled the room as the glowing Charter Marks disappeared. The object was a long sword with a sheath equally shiny as the blade. Despite its rusty state, Myouga lifted the sword out reverently. 

"What is it?" Kagome whispered, unable to take eyes off of the blade. 

"The Tetsusaiga, the Great Fang," said Myouga proudly. "It fell into my hands a long time ago." He held the sword out to her. Kagome staggered back, surprised. "Take it," he said. "Bring it with you to the vampyre's room. I can't follow you until the sun sets. Keep it hidden if everything goes well. If the plan falls apart somehow, draw the sword out. Its light will blind him and its heat will burn him until you can escape." He tied a thong around the hilt and handed it to Kagome. 

Kagome reached for it and felt the Charter come alive from under her hand. She felt the thin line of Free Magic being supported and controlled by the Charter Magic placed into the blade. She put the thong around her neck and watched with amazement as the larger sword shrank to the size of her hand. 

Myouga smiled at Kagome's astonishment. "It's shrunk for easy concealment. When you draw the sword, it will grow to its normal size." 

Kagome tucked it under her kimono. Myouga rose and took the hoof of the starhorse. He put it into her hands, the liquor shining. 

"What is it?" Kagome asked. 

"It's for the vampyre. You don't have to be afraid of drinking it yourself. Its properties are extraordinary and it's only fatal to the vampyre and his kind." 

Kagome nodded and stood. "I have to go," she said. "I need to go and prepare." 

She cradled the chalice-hood in her cupped palms, careul not to spill it. 

Myouga gestured her to go. "Yes, yes," he said. "There's no time to lose." 

  


* * *

  


Kagome stood in the spinning room among the wraiths. The sun was finally down. Her body was bathed in warm water of the caves and was now wrapped in the creamy white bridal gown she had woven. She now stood attired as the vampyre's bride. 

"It's time," Kagome told the wraiths. "I must leave to kill the vampyre and save your souls." Despite the bravery in her words, she couldn't stop herself from trembling. 

"But why are you going dressed as a bride?" asked one of the wraiths. Their minds were slowly coming back to them day by day. 

"I'm his last bride," Kagome replied bluntly. 

"So this is his punishment for you for running away," the wraiths groaned and cried. 

Kagome laughed shakily. "Nah. He thinks he's honoring me." 

"As he has honored us to death," they cried. 

"Don't worry," she said. "I won't let him kill me. I have the chalice that will poison him and the blade to kill him." 

The wraiths murmured with doubt. "But we're still afraid for you. Let us come with you." They said. "We're so thin, we can hide anywhere. We're not strong, but we're horribly ugly. He only pretends to act superior to us, but we know we scare him." The other wraiths nodded eagerly. "If anything goes wrong, we might be of some use." 

Kagome started to protest but the wraiths clung to her and refused to let go unless she agreed. Finally with great reluctance, Kagome gave up. Yet she was glad to have her companions accompany her. 

"Alright, alright," Kagome said as the wraiths quieted. "You can come with me." 

The wraiths formed a train behind her, each holding the helm of the one in front of her. Holding the chalice firmly in hand, Kagome lef them out of the room and into the hall. 

As the sun sank down below the horizon, Kagome led the wraiths up the long stair to an ornately - fashioned door. She opened the latch and the heavy door swung inward. Kagome hesitated before leading the wraiths into the chamber. 

The bedroom was large and spacious. Curtains, cabinets, and shelves covered the walls. The bed was small and carved of dark brown wood. 

At the foot of the bed, lay a chest. At first, Kagome thought it held old clothes but as she drew closer, she realized it was a toychest for on the lid were little toys. 

Kagome set the chalice down on the small table and looked around her as the wraiths scattered about. It then occured to her that it was a child's room. What confused her was that nothing seemed to have been disturbed. Nothing seemed to be taken by the queen and people when they moved to Esternesse. 

As the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the mountains, the room went dark. 

Kagome went to light the oil lamps on the walls. As she lit the last one, one of the wraiths halted. 

"He's coming," she hissed. 

The others froze. Kagome froze. She dropped her arm from the lamp and walked to the center of the room. She stood, arms at her sides. As she listened, her ears caught the sound of uneven footsteps moving across the hall outside along with the rustle of many wings. 

"Quickly," Kagome whispered to the wraiths. "Hide." 

The wraiths disappeared into the shadows, becoming motionless and invisible. Kagome picked up the chalice and held it in her cupped hands. 

She could hear the vampyre climbing the long staircase and walking down the hall. Kagome steadied her trembling hands and stood facing the door with her eyes cast down. 

The footsteps stopped. Kagome looked up and saw the icarus standing in the doorway. His crystal eyes observed her from head to toe. 

"Well," he said, "you don't look too bad. You're almost look worthy of me." 

Kagome tried to relax by letting out a long breath, but it came out shuddering. 

The vampyre smiled. "You're shaking. Cold? Well, soon, it shouldn't bother you." 

He left the doorway. As he approached her, Kagome clutched the horse's hoof tighter. 

"What's that?" he asked lazily. 

Kagome glanced down at the hoof before answering. "Uh, you see, it's a custom of my people to drink a bridal cup." 

The icarus laughed. "That's a weird custom. Never heard of it." He folded his arms across his chest and eyed the cup in her hands. "But we're not with your people now." 

Kagome felt her heart beat faster as she stared at him. "But-but you have to drink." 

"Why?" 

Fear and anxiety drowned her mind of thoughts. She looked at the icarus nervously as she cocked an eyebrow. "It'll make me happy," she stammered, "if you drank --" 

The vampyre scoffed, interrupting her. "Why should I do anything to make you happy? I'm the important one here." 

Kagome forced herself to calm down and to concentrate. She couldn't let the vampyre see her nervousness and fear. She cleared her throat and held her chin high. 

"If you don't drink it, then we're not really married. You'll still have thirteen wives instead of fourteen. It's only a small concession anyways," she pressed. 

The vampyre scratched his head and pursed his lips. He dropped his arm and snapped, "Fine. I'll drink it, then. Since you're so damn persistant." He held out his hand. "Give me the thing." 

Kagome held the cup to her lips first. The drink was warm and strong. It made her feel more alive, stronger, and awake. The warmth spread throughout her body. 

She held out the chalice for the vampyre to drink. He took it and looked at it curiously. "Hm, it's strange," he remarked with a frown on his face. "Reminds me of...of..." 

Kagome felt the knot in her stomach tighten. She had to say something. Anything! 

"Um," she started. "We, uh, borrowed the tradition from the plains." 

The vampyre shrugged, ignoring her. "Whatever," he said. He lifted the cup to his lips and gulped down all of the liquid. Kagome watched him intently with sharp eyes, expecting him to dropped the chalice and scream in pain. But instead, he smirked at her and laid the cup aside. 

"There," he said, "now we're married. Anyways, this drink. Did you get it from some fruit in the garden?" 

"Nothing grows in your garden," she answered automatically, still shocked that nothing so far had happened. She flinched mentally when she realized what she had said and cursed to herself. She should have said, "yes." Now she had to think of a lie... 

"Really?" he asked, not really interested. "Where, then?" 

"I-I don't know," she stammered. Her muscles tensed. Why wasn't anything happening? 

"What do you mean?" he asked, his eyes crinkling with amusement. "It had to be something from the garden." 

Kagome did not answer. Something wasn't right. Myouga must have made a mistake, she thought as she slowly started to feel panic. Didn't the cold vampyre feel the burning warmth of the drink as she did? Then she realized. The dram was glowing while she had drank it. But once the chalice was touched by the icarus, it grew dull and ceased to glow. Did the spell wear out? Was the duarought's magic not strong enough? 

Kagome's teeth gritted in frustration. Why wasn't the dram working? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**End of Chapter 14**

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for such a short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. 

Next Chapter: "Cries in the Dark" 

Why do I have a feeling that chapter title won't be a keeper? 


	15. Chapter 15: Songs in the Dark

**AN:** Sorry for not updating for so long. I got caught up with homework and writing other stories. Hee hee! This story close to its end! It'll be my first finished story! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Don't be afraid. Just sing this song,_

_And think of happy memories. Then, you won't be alone anymore."_

  


  


**The Darkangel**

By: Renko-chan

**Chapter 15**

  


* * *

"So, do you plan in answering me?" 

Kagome's eyes shot up. She was so caught up in her own thoughts, she had nearly forgotten. 

"Where did you get this drink?" he asked again. 

She looked at him unsteadily. "The duarough." 

"What?" His brows furrowed as he frowned. 

"The duarough, Myouga." 

"Myouga? Hey, that name sounds famil--" He stopped. His lips released an inarticulate sound before his eyes widen as his hand flew to his throat. His skin went waxy and his wings poised tensely. His face twisted in pain as he wrapped an arm around his torso and pointed accusingly at Kagome. "You bitch! There was poison in the chalice! You-you poisoned me!" 

He fell to his knees, eyes tightly shut. Kagome shrank back. She had no idea that it would come to this. She didn't know that it would leave him on his knees, grasping painfully for breath. She thought he would just fall insensate once he drank it. His necklace clinked as his head jerked up with wide wild eyes. 

"Is this how you repay me?" he cried angrily with pain. "I take you in and let you live when I should have killed you. You-" He was cut off by another gasp of pain. Kagome bit her lip and pressed her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming. He looked up at her again, his eyes wild and delirious. "I won't let you get away with this," he managed to say through clenched teeth. 

He struggled to his feet, his wings thrashing out wildly. The window curtains whipped through the air and Kagome's _shiromuki_ flattened against her body. He clutched at the bedpost with a hand outstretched towards Kagome, leaning forward to engulf her with his wings. 

[AN: Shiromuki is a basically a wedding kimono. Sorry for interrupting. Keep on reading!] 

Kagome backed away, throwing up her arms in attempt to keep him away. She felt the darkangel enclose his cold biting arm around her wrist. She screamed as he dragged her towards him. She glanced at his eyes and immediately looked away. They were crazy and furious with red fire. His lips curled to reveal fangs peeking out the corners of his mouth. Kagome screamed again as she tried helplessly to free herself from his grasp. 

She knew what he was going to do. He was going to do what he did before. He was prepared to do what he did when she ran away that day. He was going to bite her. She remembered feeling the pain. The agonizing, blinding pain. She could already feel the freezing cold bite on her neck where her scar laid. 

Kagome groped for the sword that lay hidden beneath her gown. But before she could get it, the wraiths appeared. 

Swiftly, but silently, they emerged from the shadows and curtain folds. Kagome felt the icarus's grip loosened. He was surprised. She slipped her arm away and scrambled away as the wraiths formed a ring around him, keeping him away from Kagome. The vampyre cried out in surprise and spun frantically around as the wraiths closed it at him. 

"What are you doing here?" he shouted. " Get out!" 

The wraiths took a step closer. "No, we will not. You chose us so we belong to you." 

"You're too ugly to look at! All of you! Why are you all so ugly?!" He sank to his knees. 

"You stole our souls. What else could we have become but ugly?" 

"You're all goddamn traitors," he gasped. "I chose you out of all others." 

"You torn out our hearts and drank our blood," the wraiths hissed. "Look what your 'choice' had brought us. You liar." 

"Murderer." 

"Thief." 

The vampyre leaned over nauseously, with one hand supporting his weight and the other clutching his side. His body shook as he made motions to puke, but nothing came out. A light of last defiance gleamed in his eye. "It doesn't matter," he whispered. "You're all nothing but worthless beings. I am a darkangel; a thousand times above you. I'll rule the world, soon. My mother promised..." 

"Never," they said, silencing him. 

The vampyre slumped forward onto the floor. As he did, the glass vials around his neck shattered against the cold hard floor and thin tendrils of mist slithered from them. Kagome peered through the circle of wraiths and saw him struggling to stand. His wings were dull and crumpled. Gradually, his body started to relax and his gasps grew fainter as his breathing slowed. He sighed heavily as his eyes closed and did not open again. 

His breathing was light and barely audible. Kagome let out a shuddering sigh as she slumped forward with only her arms to support her. She slid back against the cold wall and drew up her knees. She wrapped her arms around them and hid her face. She didn't want to see the darkangel. She was too scared and felt so alone. 

Then she felt something glow warmly against her chest. Her hand groped for the object and stopped when she found it. She held it to her face and saw that it was her pendant. It was warm compared to the cold room she was in. 

_Don't be afraid..._

What? 

_"Just sing this song..._

...Song? 

_And think of happy memories..._

Memories...why did this sound so familiar? 

_Then you won't be alone anymore._

Renko. It was Renko who had told her this. It was years ago, but it only seemed like yesterday. 

They were playing in the mountains when they got lost. The day was ebbing away and night was soon to come. There were strange noises everywhere that Kagome couldn't help but be scare out of her wits. There was no light. Dark creepy shadows lurked everywhere. Scary creepy noises were coming from everywhere. What sane eleven year old wouldn't get scared? 

Renko eventually found a small empty cave and was able to produce a sufficient fire. Quite an accomplishment for an thirteen year-old, actually. Yet, Kagome was still scared out of her wits, twitching and jumping at every little sudden noise. She remembered Renko's toothy smile and comforting hug. She told Kagome to not be afraid anymore, because they were together and not separated. 

Renko took out her pendant as Kagome did the same. 

"Mama told me that if I ever got scared and felt alone, think of happy things and sing a song," said Renko with a grin. "So she taught me this song, and sang it to me." Kagome glanced at Renko. That old witch could sing? "You should do the same." 

Kagome clutched the pendant tightly in her hand as the cold wall behind her sent chills up and down her back. It had been so long since she had sang it. How did it go? 

She subconsciously started to trace the outline of her pendant as she tried to recall the melody. She remembered it was slow and peaceful. It seemed to fit perfectly to Renko's sweet, bell-like voice. But then again, most songs did. Slowly, she caught herself humming the tune. As she did so, the words streamed into her mind. Kagome opened her mouth to sing, then stopped. She never heard herself sing, but she was pretty sure it wasn't that good. But then again, no one was exactly around. The darkangel was out and the wraiths were probably too deaf to hear her. 

Kagome slowly drew breath. She closed her eyes and gave in to the enchanting melody caged in her mind, ready to be sang out. 

  


**I was in darkness for so long **

Waiting for the loneliness to go. 

But I was told once to be strong 

To hold on and to not shed a tear. 

  
The tendrils of mist grew an eerie golden glow; a glow that started to grow stronger each second as the Charter marks grew clearer. It grew longer and taller. 

  


**Knowing that someone was waiting for me in the end **

I knew I would make it through 

Even through the hardest times. 

The world thought I had it all 

But I was waiting, 

Waiting for you. 

The golden souls escaped their glass prisons from the vampyre's necklace and glided to the ring of wraiths who stood motionless yet aware of the lingering souls' presence. 

  


** I see a light in the sky **

Yet it's so bright it's blinding me. 

Yet I can't believe that I've reached the end of darkness. 

The glowing souls slowly glided to their owners, streaming their way in the wraiths' withered mouths. Once they had disappeared, the wraiths themselves started to shine their own golden light. Charter marks raced through the light, dancing wildly as if they were full of life. 

  


**Let the rain come down and wash away my tears **

Let it fill my soul and drown my fears 

Let it shatter the walls for a new sun. 

Let the new day shine out the clearer 

Through the empty skies. 

The wraiths' bodies fell away into dust and into a pile of dust below them. The golden light replaced their bodies and renew their beautiful features. 

Kagome paused. She couldn't remember the next words. It was as if her mind had stopped and suddenly decided to blank out. But before she could tear through her brain for the words, a clear voice cut through the thin air. It had the chime and sweetness of a bell. It sounded like a thousand angels singing in unison, soft and endearing. 

  


**I can see the light in your eyes. **

The loneliness that longs to be gone. 

The happiness that waits to be released. 

With one touch, it all disappears and I feel peace wash over me. 

I can't believe I've been touched by an angel. 

  
Kagome's head snapped up in recognition to the voice. A voice she hadn't heard for almost a year. A voice she had longed to hear from the first day she had stepped into this castle. 

There, in front of her, stood a beautiful young woman. Her long, soft hair laid loose and wild as it did most of the time and her flowing kimono flowed in the unseen wind. Her features were sketched out with impossible perfectness and her sapphire eyes seemed to outshine the golden glow that wrapped itself around her. The mass of Charter marks swirled around her so quickly that they seemed more like strips of pure golden light; yet the strips moved like a slow dustdevil. But Kagome's focus wasn't on the marks; it was on the maiden that they were surrounding. The maiden smiled softly and sang again, with encouragement in her voice. 

  


**Let the rain come down and wash away your tears. **

Let it fill your soul and drown all your fears. 

Let it shatter the walls for the new sun 

Let the new day shine out the clearer 

Across the empty skies. 

Kagome bit her lip since it was the only thing that was keeping her from bursting out into tears. Behind her old friend stood twelve other young maidens - all wrapped in golden light. Behind them laid piles of dust and bits of bones. 

All of the maidens smiled at her, their expressions gentle and grateful. Kagome shook her head and rubbed her eyes furiously. This couldn't be happening! It had to all be a dream! Kagome stopped rubbing her eyes when warm hands encircled themselves around her arms and pulled gently. Kagome hesitantly looked up into the blue eyes that gazed peculiarly at her. The maiden's face changed into a familiar expression as she asked. 

"Kagome-chan. What are you doing?" 

"Renko," Kagome whispered over again and again. This was real. She wasn't hallucinating. "Oh, god, Renko." 

"What's wrong, Kagome-chan?" 

Kagome shook her head, unable to speak. Tears of happiness ran their way down her cheeks as her eyes stared at the person in front her incredulously. Kagome lurched forward and swung her arms around her lost friend, ignoring the golden Charter marks and sparks that erupted wildly from Renko's body. Finally able to speak again, Kagome spoke hoarsely. 

"Oh god, Renko. I missed you so much." 

Renko smiled gently as she patted Kagome's trembling body. 

"I know. I know, Kagome. But I was always here. Here, watching you grow into the woman you are now." Renko squeezed Kagome gently and said the words that Kagome could only wish to hear. 

"I'm so proud of you." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**End of Chapter 15**

* * *

**AN:** Okay, so I'm a sucker for Celine Dion songs...big whoop. If you haven't noticed, it's a tad similar to her song, "A New Day Has Come." 

Well, this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be. Oh well. I'll try to make the next one longer. 

Meaning the next update will probably take a very long time. Sorry guys, so much has been happening. I barely have time for myself nowadays. I'll try to make it up during the summer. 

Last Chapter - "Purification" I think I'm actually gonna stick with this one. 


	16. Chapter 16: Purification

**AN:** Okay, I've now realized how this story didn't exactly become the romance story I thought it would be. Well, let's be realistic here, Kagome isn't going to go goo-goo over Inu-Yasha right away. 

To get a few things straight: Kagome obviously wouldn't, in her right mind, fall in love with Inu-Yasha after all the bad stuff he had done. She pitied him, but didn't love him. Inu-Yasha on the other hand is a bit confused. He wasn't exactly raised properly in order to know what the difference between true love and infatuation. So, he's not really sure what he's feeling. So therefore, this story ends with no intimate relationship between two. *sigh* Oh, well. We got like, four stories for them to find time to fall in love. And also, I don't really believe in love at first sight, so it ain't gonna happen here. 

Sorry though. I didn't think it'd be right for Kagome to fall in love with Inu-Yasha when he was being someone he wasn't. But considering that you guys will kill me if I leave it off like this, these two won't be let off too easily. ^_^ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"I don't get it...Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"_

  


**The Darkangel**

By: Renko-chan

**Chapter 16**

  


* * *

  
Kagome looked up and around her. Thirteen golden maidens stood around her with broad grins on their faces. Their features were faint but one could easily tell that they were once very beautiful women. She looked at them hesitantly. 

"You are--were the wraiths...from before?" 

They all nodded. "But now that our souls have been returned to us, we remember everything that we've forgotten." 

Each of the twelve maidens introduced themselves and how the vampyre captured him. Renko smiled and nudged Kagome with her shoulder. "We're all very grateful for what you did. I can't say I'm not jealous of your fortitude." 

Kagome looked away. "What fortitude?" 

One of the spirits, Eiko, stepped forward. "When you came to us, you stayed. While no one dared to look at us, you stared at straight in the eye. If you were ever frightened, you didn't show it. You held you chin high and took every step forward." 

"And did you not look for the icarus to avenge me when my own family did not? What you did was out of the loyalty of a friend, not a slave." Renko remarked. "When we were emaciated women, you couldn't tell which was me. So you loved us all for my sake." 

"You've conquered the vampyre and returned us our souls," said Mimiko, another spirit. 

The spirit, Akiko, next to Mimiko nodded. "Thirteen stars will burn bright in heaven for you, Kagome." 

Slowly, they rose. Golden lights trailed up to the night sky until they became golden patches of light. 

"So...no one came looking for me? Only you?" 

Kagome jumped, startled. She turned to see Renko sitting behind her, looking as if she had never moved. She looked up at the night sky and back at Renko again. Why wasn't Renko up with the others? 

"No," Kagome answered. 

Renko snorted and rolled her eyes. "What a lame excuse of a family..." 

Kagome patted Renko's back with consolation. As she did, Charter marks sprang wildly from the spot she had touched. "So why are you here and not with the other spirits up in the sky? Not that I'm not happy that you didn't go too..." 

Renko smiled. "I have special privileges." Before Kagome could ask anymore, Renko continued. "So it seems your plan worked, eh?" 

Kagome nodded, deciding that she could ask questions later. "It seems that the poison worked." 

Renko shook her head, still smiling. "That wasn't poison, Kagome. It was life - or health or the Charter or whatever you want to call it. It's what flows through everything and makes it live - wait, so that would make it the Charter...okay, it was a Charter potion of life. There we go. Even in that Dead Lake of the lorelai has some little water of life. Even she is a little alive." Renko looked pointingly at the vampyre. "Even him. But most of him is dead and Free Magic, and that's what rejects the vigor of that potion." 

Renko looked around the room, her eyes roaming over the heaps of ash and dust on the floor. "Well you've freed us wraiths...now there's only one more thing to do." Her eyes averted to the fallen vampyre on the floor. 

Kagome silently followed Renko's gaze and stared at the vampyre. She drew out the chain that she had held around her neck and the sheathed sword grew to its true length at will. 

She knew completely that killing him was something that must be done. But now, she felt a sense of pity for him, for his present helplessness. She didn't deny that he was savage and cold, but he listened to her when he could've of ignored her pleads. Didn't that show that he had some goodness in him? But now they were going to destroy him, as he had meant to do to the wraiths, her, and the rest of the world. Yet the memories haunted her. The memories of him listening amusingly to her tales. Those times were the only times that she had heard him genuinely laugh. Those were the only times when she actually had his full attention even though he didn't show it. Those were the memories that haunted her. 

Kagome dropped the sheathed sword to her lap. "I can't do it." 

"No one else can," Renko replied, her expression now grave. "I can't. My spirit's is still newly formed so and I can't wield anything like a sword. Only you can do this right now. You have to." 

"But I--" 

"Kill him, Kagome. Pierce his heart now while you still have the chance." 

Kagome looked up at her companion. Her voice held no rancor or malice. But her eyes were dark and cold. They were serious and rimmed with hate for the vampyre. But nonetheless, Kagome knew she had to obey Renko's words. 

Kagome raised the naked blade above the vampyre's chest and tried to close her eyes. She knew she could have done it. She told herself profusely, "For Renko," or "It's not really killing since he's already a dead thing," or "This isn't the darkangel; this is someone you don't know." But she couldn't move. The blade clattered onto the floor and Kagome buried her face in her hands. 

"I can't. I just can't." 

Renko said nothing. She watched the trembling girl before her in silence. Her eyes averted back to the vampyre's cold face. Her loathing of him was greater than any hate she had for anyone. She wanted him gone and banished from the world of life. What he did to her and the twelve other maidens was something she couldn't find herself to forgive. Although she held no value to her life, he destroyed twelve others. Twelve innocent lives were destroyed by him. Dreams and desires were taken away and left in the cold. How could she forgive anyone for such actions? How could she not hate him? But his fate did not lie in her hands. She did not have the right to say whether he could stay in the world of living or be send through the Nine Gates of Death. 

"What do you plan to do?" asked Renko, breaking the silence. 

"I...I want to free him. Like I freed the other wraiths. I want to free him from lorelai," Kagome responded, her breath ragged. 

Renko cocked an eyebrow. "Even after all he has done? You don't think he deserves death?" Her voice was emotionless now, almost dead-like. 

Kagome looked up at Renko, her eyes desperate. "I know he's evil and monstrous," she cried. "But his soul is still his and I know that there's still some good in him. I just know it!" 

Renko shrugged indifferently. "Well, he wasn't always this way. Icari aren't born, Kagome. They're made." 

Kagome's eyes were wide, finally realizing. "That means...he can be saved, then? We can uplift his curse, then?!" 

Renko looked away. "I suppose so." 

Kagome looked around wildly. She could save him! She could hardly believe it. She could save his soul and his life. But how? She knew no magic or any methods to save someone in this kind of situation. 

"Renko!" Kagome cried. Renko turned her head towards Kagome. "How can I save him?" 

Renko opened her mouth, about to answer,and then she closed her mouth and bit her lip. Instead, she answered bluntly, "I don't know." 

Kagome's shoulders slumped. She obviously didn't know and Renko didn't know. So where did that put her now? 

She looked down at the vampyre. He was breathing only lightly. His bloodless skin looked smooth but waxy. Wait, bloodless...heart...She had it! The lorelai had not taken his heart yet, only harden it. But how could she save his heart? It wasn't like she could conjure a new heart out of thin air. Where could she find one? 

Her hand flew to her chest over her own heart. She had found one. 

Kagome gazed at the handsome face before her. His entire life had been taken away from him and replaced with one horrid and terrible. Instead of learning love and kindness, he learned malice and evil. Instead of becoming modest and gentle, he was boastful and rough. When he could have had a life of happiness and company, he had one of sadness and loneliness. Even though he didn't show it, Kagome knew that he was grateful for her company. The way he laughed and, though rarely, smiled during her storytelling, she knew he enjoyed it. After giving him a taste of the life he could have, she knew it was possible for him to change; even though others couldn't see it. 

Now she wanted to give him his life back. She wanted to give him back the years he had lost in the new life she was willing to give him. 

Kagome grasped the fallen sword and held it before her. 

"What are you doing?" Renko asked sharply. 

Without looking at Renko, Kagome answered. "I'm going to save him." 

Without hesitation, Kagome pressed the sword's edge into her chest. But instead of burying itself deep into her body, the rusted blade slid off of her. Kagome blinked. She tried again but the blade, again, just slid off. Kagome dropped the blade onto her lap. What was wrong? Was this sword not the Great Fang of the Inu kings? Didn't Myouga tell her that this sword could cut through anything? Why could it not pierce her skin? 

Kagome sighed heavily. Maybe this was fate's way of telling her that there was no way to save the vampyre. That the vampyre's only path led to final death. That there was no hope. A tear slid down Kagome's cheek. 

Was this the way things always had to be? Just when she thought she could save someone, truth would hit back at her like a hard punch in the face. Truth that she couldn't save anyone; that she was too powerless to do anything right. 

The sword clattered to the ground as Kagome leaned forward and buried her face in the vampyre's chest as she cried. Coldness devoured her, but she ignored it. Despair and hopelessness washed over her like a tidal wave as she sobbed. She hated feeling powerless. Why couldn't she do anything? Why couldn't she save the ones she cared about? 

Renko watched silently, never moving to comfort Kagome with soothing words. Her heart ached for her to go but her mind reminded her that it was not yet her place to do so. All she could do was wait and watch. She watched as Kagome's tears streamed down her wet cheeks onto the vampyre's clothes. Yet slowly, the tears reddened as they escape her eyes. They reddened to the color of blood and dissolved once they touched the vampyre's skin. Gradually the vampyre's paleness disappeared and his skin looked healthier and fuller. 

Kagome's hands were on the vampyre's chest. A golden glow appeared around them and Charter marks started to appear. They swirled around the vampyre's heart and Kagome's. Then a faint outline of an heart rose from the vampyre's chest and Kagome's. They rose and floated towards each other. Just when they were about to past one another, they stopped. The Charter marks swirled more wildly, trying to continue the spell as Kagome's sobs ceased, along with her breathing. 

Kagome felt strange. Her chest felt somehow empty. Her eyes seemed too tired to cry anymore and instead, they felt heavy. The cold that was numbing her earlier was no longer there. Instead, an unusual warmth replaced it. It was strange, but comforting in a way she couldn't describe in words. Kagome curled her body against this strange warmth and closed her eyes to sleep. 

  


* * *

  


Renko blinked. Well, she had to say that what Kagome had done was really unexpected. Renko shook her head. Of all the charges she could have gotten, she got the self-sacrificing one. Renko smiled slightly and kneel down beside the sleeping Kagome. There wasn't any rule that said that she couldn't finish her charge's spell. As her hands hovered over the faint outlines of the two floating hearts, Renko gently closed her eyes. She drew Charter marks of finishing and transferring in her mind and cast them out through her fingertips. 

As she did so, the hearts started to move again with the other Charter marks pushing and urging them through. Kagome's heart disappeared into the vampyre's chest and just as the vampyre's heart was about to disappear into Kagome's chest, Renko stopped it. She opened her eyes again and placed one hand above it. 

Marks for melting and relinquishing burst from Renko's fingertips, supported by the fiery spells of Free Magic. They wrapped themselves around the leaden heart and slowly, the heart grew soft out of its hard, lead shell. The melted lead dripped from the heart and evaporated once it made contact with the ground. Finally the heart was flesh again and Renko pushed it into Kagome chest with Charter marks. 

She felt Kagome's breath regulate and her pulse quicken. As she stood, Renko heard the soft padding of footsteps behind her. When she turned, she saw a tiny man burst into the room, huffing and puffing whilst holding a small lantern. 

"I (pant) heard a (pant) scream (more panting)," breathed the tiny man. 

"It's alright for now, Myouga-jisan." Renko smiled. "Yet I must comment on your timing. I'm pretty sure you would have heard that scream some time ago." 

Myouga coughed. "Um, yes. Ah! Renko-sama!" The tiny man's beady eyes widen with genuine surprise. "I haven't seen you in years! Centuries, to be exact! My, it's good to see once again." 

Renko nodded with a smile. "Yes, it's good to see you too. It's quite unfortunate to meet in such a dreary place though." 

"Yes, yes," Myouga responded. "But, I can't say I'm not surprised to see you. The last time I saw you, you were Lord Inu's Guardian. What brings you here?" 

Renko looked pointingly at the still sleeping Kagome. 

Myouga blinked, surprised, but immediately started to chuckle. "Well, I guess I should have figured she would have a Guardian. That girl was special from the start." 

Renko gazed at Kagome. "She has extraordinary powers." She turned back to Myouga. "She cast spells without even knowing it," Renko said. 

Myouga nodded as if he had suspected it. "Her will is quite a powerful one." His gaze slid back to Renko. "I don't suppose your hate towards the vampyre has passed?" 

Renko's eyes hardened, but she did not respond. 

Myouga clasped his tiny hands behind his back. "I think you should rethink about your situation with him. You may be blaming him for the wrong crime. You never know what may happen in the far future." 

Renko opened her mouth to refute but was cut off by light chimes of a bell. She looked up and twelve bright stars caught her eye. "They're calling me," she murmured. 

"Go, then," urged Myouga. "If you stay here any longer, you may upset the Ancients. Follow your twelve companions, Renko-sama." 

Renko looked worriedly back at Kagome. Myouga pushed Renko slightly. "Don't worry," he assured her. "Your time will come." 

Renko nodded reluctantly. She knelt by Kagome's curled form and kissed the crown of her head. "Be good, you little squirt." She turned to Myouga. "Oh, and also, I don't think she's ready to know about her magical abilities, so if she asks..." 

Myouga nodded. "I know." 

Renko looked up towards the sky and started to ascend towards it until she disappeared as a golden patch in the night sky. 

  


* * *

  


When Kagome opened her eyes, she saw Myouga sitting beside her, nodding off to sleep. She struggled to sit up, waking the little man in the process. Kagome rubbed her eyes tiredly. "What happened?" she asked. 

"I'm not sure myself," Myouga replied. "When I came, it appears that you and the vampyre had switched hearts. I'm not sure how myself." 

Kagome looked around the empty room. "Where's Renko?" she asked. 

"Renko has left, Kagome-sama. How are you feeling?" 

Kagome rubbed her chest gently. "I've been better. The darkangel," she said. "Is he okay?" 

Myouga nodded. "He will be. But he is no longer a darkangel. He is free. _You_ have freed him." 

Kagome looked down at the one in front of her. He no longer had any wings; only feathers that lay scattered around him. The slashes on his face and shoulder were closed up and were now pale scars. But what surprised her was how young he looked. He looked no older than seventeen. 

His face was still fair to look at, much fairer, she realized, than the vampyre. His skin was light and his hair was glossy white as pure snow. Her eyes froze at his ears, which were placed neatly on the top of his head. They were furry...like dog ears. Her eyes trailed down to him hands and saw the sharp talons on his fingertips. 

Kagome fought the urge to jump away. Instead, she turned to Myouga with a questioningly gaze. "Myouga? He doesn't look...human." 

Myouga nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes. That's because he's a youkai. Well, half of a youkai, really." 

"You mean...a hanyou, then." 

Kagome remembered what the Pendarlon had told her about youkai. They were what remained after the creation of the Charter. Most fell to the seducing power of Free Magic, but a few rare others joined with the Charter. But whether the youkai was a Free Magic creature or Charter being depended on the youkai itself. She guessed from the ears that he was an Inu Youkai. 

"Is he with the Charter?" Kagome asked hesitantly. 

"I don't doubt it," Myouga answered. "But there's only one way to make sure." Myouga reached over and pressed one of his tiny hands onto the young man's forehead. A Charter mark glowed under Myouga's fingers, showing its purity and incorruption. "Hm, it's uncorrupted," Kagome heard Myouga murmur. 

As Myouga withdrew his hand, the boy stirred and his eyes fluttered, revealing beautiful amber orbs. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes with his curled hands. 

"What the hell..." he groaned as he rubbed his temples. He caught sight of Kagome and frowned. "Who the hell are you?" 

"I'm Kagome." Her eyes gazed at him with mild curiosity. 

His eyes trailed from her to the tiny man beside her. "Myouga-jiji..." he said in surprise. 

Myouga grinned. "Ah! Inu-Yasha-sama! It's about time you awoken." 

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" 

"Ah, we came to slay the darkangel, Inu-Yasha-sama." 

Kagome's eyes widened marginally. "Wait...You're Inu-Yasha? Prince Inu-Yasha? Then, then this castle must be...Inuoujou, the Great Castle of Inu!" 

"Well, duh. How can you come here and not where you are?" Inu-Yasha asked with a snort. 

"I didn't exactly come here willingly," Kagome snapped. 

Inu-Yasha opened his mouth to retort but closed it with a frown. "You look familiar...It's as if I've seen you before." He suddenly looked up at her with wide eyes. "You were in my dream!" 

Kagome blinked. "What?" 

"My dream!" he exclaimed. "The damn dream I just woke up from!" 

Myouga stepped in. "And what did you dream, Inu-Yasha-sama?" 

Inu-Yasha gave a disbelieving stare before turning to Myouga. He started from the beginning from where he was going to a pilgrimage with his mother, the queen. Kagome gaped at Inu-Yasha. No way. 

Inu-Yasha's whole dream, the one that he spoke of now, was exactly the same with the tale that Chiyako had told her and she told to Inu-Yasha when he was a darkangel. It was true. It was all true! 

Kagome stared at Inu-Yasha with disbelieving eyes. Now everything made sense. Why the jackals were pursuing her and wanted the immortal hoof. 

"The lorelai found me and brought me to her place," Inu-Yasha continued with downcast eyes. "She cast a spell over me. Made me forget my name, everything. She told me that she'd care for me and in my dream, I believed her. Then she told me when I was old enough, she would make me a vampyre and I'd join my six brothers to conquer the world." His eyes grew sadder and his voice more strained. "After ten years, she drank my blood and turned my heart in lead. Gave a dozen wings and told me to go and find a kingdom. She told me to return to her in fourteen years with fourteen souls. 

"So I came here and I stole thirteen souls. But the last one. She poisoned me." He turned to Kagome. "She looked like you. You were her, weren't you?" 

Kagome didn't reply. She couldn't. She didn't know how to. 

Inu-Yasha's eyes wandered around the room. Spotting the piles of dust, the necklace, and black feathers. "And all of it was real, wasn't it?" he whispered. His back stiffened. "I murdered--" He swallowed hard. "worse than murdered thirteen girls." He looked back to Kagome. "I could have killed you." 

"But you aren't the darkangel anymore," she whispered back. Her eyes gazed gently at him. "It wasn't your fault. You shouldn't be too hard on yourself." 

"I don't get it," he looked down at his empty hands. "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" 

"I could ask the same. There were so many times that you could have killed me. But you didn't. That told me that you still had some good in you. That you still had your soul. I didn't think you deserved to die." 

Inu-Yasha turned away. 

Myouga cleared his throat. "Yes, well I think we have some matters that need to be dealt with." 

"The lorelai," growled Inu-Yasha, harsh with hatred. 

"What will she do?" asked Kagome. 

"She'll steal another baby," said Inu-Yasha through clenched teeth. "And turn him into another damn vampyre once she finds out about me." 

Myouga nodded. "Which must not happen. If the icari number becomes seven, they will be invincible." 

Kagome picked up the fallen sword from the ground. "What about the Tetsusaiga?" 

Inu-Yasha eyed it, but did not reach for it. "I can probably wield it and use it against them." 

"And how do you plan to fight them from the ground? You will need a mount with wings," said Myouga. 

Inu-Yasha's face fell. "The starhorse's dead. I drove him to Pendar to die." 

Kagome frowned. "Wait. When the starhorse died, its body crumbled - everything but the hoof. The lyon called it the 'immortal hoof.'" 

Myouga smiled. "Yes. If you take it to Esternesse, the scholars there may be able to revive the starhorse, along with the help of the mikos and monks there. I believe in about a year, the starhorse will be born again and you will be able to ride him against the icari." 

"Esternesse," Inu-Yasha murmured. "Mom's in Esternesse." 

"And you want to meet her, don't you?" asked Kagome. 

He looked up at her in surprise. "I--yeah, I guess I do." He turned to the dark feathers that were scattered around on the floor. "We can use my feathers and weave them together. I know a little weather magic, so I think we can get us there." 

Kagome nodded and turned to the duarough. "Will you come with us?" 

"No, I'm afraid not," Myouga answered. "I have to return these to the witch." He tucked the necklace inside his sleeve. His eyes danced merrily. "Someone must bear her the news. And I'm sure she pretty thirsty for souls right about now." 

"But the vials are empty," said Kagome. 

"Yes, well, I still have some of the potion left. It's not enough to kill her or hurt her, but it'll give her a nice bitter taste in the mouth." 

"She'll kill you," Inu-Yasha bluntly stated. 

"Not if I'm careful." Myouga started to shuffle away. "Well, I'm off. Good luck to the both of you." Before any of them could do anything, he left. 

  


* * *

  


Inu-Yasha and Kagome pushed the large feather canopy towards the end of the cliff. They both climbed upon it and settled down in the middle. Inu-Yasha cleared his throat and whistled a long high note. Kagome noted the Charter marks glowing faintly in his throat as the whistle spread far and long. A strong wind picked up and swept the canopy up into the air. 

Kagome glanced at Inu-Yasha. Ever since Myouga had left, neither of them had talked much. Every time Kagome asked questions in attempt to start conversation, he would answer in one word answers, which did not help her at all. Kagome sighed. She didn't really want anything from him. Was wanting to be friends too much? 

Just as they crossed the plain and over into the sea, a hideous cry echoed far in the distance behind them. Inu-Yasha and Kagome both turned to glance behind them. 

"The witch," he said. "I guess she found out about me from Myouga-jiji." 

"Myouga," Kagome said, listening to the furious scream. "I hope he's alright." 

Inu-Yasha shrugged. "He escaped my dad's wrath a couple times. I'm pretty sure this is nothing for him." 

Kagome sighed. Inu-Yasha's words really held no comfort whatsoever. He probably didn't mean any anyways. 

"Stop sighing. It's annoying," Inu-Yasha abruptly said. 

Kagome blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry. What?" 

"I said stop sighing. It's getting fucking annoying," he said in irritation. 

"Well, sorry, but I feel a little depressed." 

Inu-Yasha stared at her for a moment. "What's to be depressed about? We're going to Esternesse. We're going to a place where there's free food, combat tournaments, nice big comfy beds to sleep in, and other craploads of stuff. What you being sad for?" 

Kagome blinked then shook her head in disgust. She folded her arms across her chest. She didn't like where this was going. 

"And now you're mad. Why are you so determined to make this trip miserable?" 

Kagome glared at him. "Why are you so determined to irk me?" she spat. 

"Irk? What kind of word is that?" Inu-Yasha narrowed his eyes. "You're just making up words so you can try and confuse me, huh?" 

Kagome didn't answer. Instead, she smiled wryly at him and turned away. She now wished she know weather magic so she could speed up the wind and make this trip as short as possible. She sighed as she drew up her knees and wrapped her arms around them. She leaned her head on her knees. She could feel in her gut that this would be a very long journey. 

"See? Now you're sighing again? What's wrong with you?" 

A very _long_ journey. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**The End**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**AN:** Well, that's it folks! That's the end of "Darkangel." Well, summer's coming up soon so I'll probably have time to start up on the sequel, "The Gathering of the Lons." I think that some parts in this chapter may of been a bit confusing, like the relationship between Renko and Myouga and Renko being a Guardian and she being centuries years old. Well, all of it will be explained in future stories. So, yeah. 

Of course, while you wait, you could always be kind souls and check out my new story, "Double Life." ^_^ (please do!) 

Thanks everyone for reading this story to its end. I also thank everyone who's been kind enough to review, too. Your reviews have been very encouraging. I hope you guys continue to read my other stories! ^^ 

Bye bye for now! 

~Renko-chan ^_^ 


End file.
